STRANGERS
by Lysis
Summary: A man named Jared rescues a mysterious blond haired stranger in modern day San Francisco and has an interesting adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012 ***I am reposting this story with a few tiny changes.

Note: A man named, Jared rescues a badly injured mysterious blond haired stranger in modern day San Francisco and has an interesting adventure.

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p>The day had turned a bit cold as the fog blew in from the Pacific, and the slender, blond haired man shivered drawing what looked like a muddied blanket about him. San Francisco in October was often warm, but he wouldn't have known that, as he had never been there before. The man stumbled over something, caught himself and kept on walking or trying to before he fell to the soft grass and finally gave way the to exhaustion that had been getting worse with each passing moment. He must have reached Elysium because the place where he found himself was a beautiful garden paradise, sweet with the heady scent of blooming trees and flowers, thick, soft green grass and even a small pond was nearby. He licked his lips…water. He frowned a bit something didn't make sense, if he was in Elysium then why….?<p>

He could still feel the blood running from the head wound and his vision was blurry. As he closed his eyes, his last thoughts were on someone very dear to him, someone he doubted he would ever see again.

"Hey, hey, man, come on wake up." What seemed like moments later, the blond haired stranger blinked his eyes and pushed away at the hands shaking him. A familiar smell accompanied the hands; sandalwood and he relaxed a bit, but then tensed up as the shaking continued. He muttered something and with a clenched fist smacked away the invading hands that seemed to be insulting his person.

"Owh, shit! That hurt! I'm only trying to help you. Did you get mugged? What happened? Come on, let's get you to an ER, you need some help. You're bleeding all over the place." Again, the blond haired man struck out this time, but he had grown so weak his fingers got caught in the long tresses of hair and he grasped onto them tightly. Wearily he opened his eyes to find another set of eyes, a shade of the delphinium flower, a rich deep blue he loved so much staring back at him. He shook his head and blinked several times, his hand still clutching the tresses. He muttered several words in a language his rescuer could not understand, but he did understand one thing, this man, whoever he was, was badly injured, a head injury by the looks of it and unless he did something to help him he doubted the man would live.

Dialing 911, his rescuer called for an ambulance. While he waited, he studied the man lying prone on the ground before him. By the looks of him he had clearly been in a fight of some kind, his clothing reeked with scent of blood and he had several gashes and cuts all over his hands, arms and even his legs and feet. He sat stunned, he had never in his life seen anyone injured so badly, the man looked like he'd been in a battle, but that, of course, was impossible. The man's eyes were half-closed and his breathing shallow.

Plunging back to his knees, his rescuer reached for the water bottle in his pack. "Thank God, I decided to go jogging today in Golden Gate Park, my friend." He muttered to himself as he bent over and lifted the man's head so he could drink. "No, slowly, just a bit at a time." The man coughed and sputtered a lot but drank most of the full bottle. He gave him a frail smile in thanks but just the simple act of drinking the water had exhausted him.

"Hurry the fuck up, you guys!" The man with began wishing the ambulance would just magically appear. He began to pace concerned the guy looked real bad. He turned away, going down toward the road, but something made him turn back and he knelt down against by the stranger's side.

"He's wearing greaves, what the fuck?" Jared, an entertainer by trade knew something about ancient armor and studied the man more closely. Gently, with great care he opened up the muddied blanket, which he had realized was a cloak of some sort and found himself staring at a badly dented breastplate. He was just able to make out the snake headed figure of a woman's horribly contorted face. For a moment, Jared looked around. As far as he knew no one was shooting a period flick in the area so where….? He bent toward the man again and taking a handkerchief spit on it and begin carefully to wipe away the blood from the still face.

For a moment he did nothing but sat back staring at the man in disbelief. It couldn't' be, a resemblance to be sure, that as common enough, but it was so strong it was uncanny. The hair, at least that which wasn't covered with blood was blond and curly, the face just like the statutes he had seen a hundred times in books and the museums he'd studied when he'd played a character in a film based on the man this one resembled. There were some differences, the nose was bit larger than most of the statues had shown, but the face was nearly identical. He looked at the man's lips. They were just like the one's he seen on the statues, beautiful, full lips. For a moment, he had the strongest inclination to touch them, then shook himself. Where had that come from?

Jared looked down and picking up the man's right hand studied the large seal set in gold on the man's index finger. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed just as the scream of the siren came toward him. Before he could stop himself, before he even thought about it the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Alexander, ah, Alexandros?" The man opened his eyes, his odd eyes, which Jared hadn't really noticed before; they were both a blue-grey, but one clearly darker, while the other more grey and stared directly into his. Something seemed to pass between them as they stared at one another and Jared felt a frisson of electricity pass down his spine.

"Alexandros?" Jared repeated again and instead of smiling his mouth fell open as the man nodded his head in agreement. He had also said something, but Jared doubted it was anything he would have known, it sounded a little like okay or ochhi. He was still staring at him mesmerized when the man lifted a hand toward his face and touched a finger toward his cheek.

"Hefestion?" Jared jerked back started, he knew the name or the sound of it, it wasn't pronounced the way he had heard it in the movie but he knew enough to know whose name it was.

"Hefestion, ….."

"Alexandros?" Jared took his hand in his not understanding anything that Alexandros had said, but knew in his heart who this man was who lay on the ground so badly bloodied and injured before him. Why or how he had gotten here he did know not nor did he care. He knew there were many things in the Universe that were inexplicable. All that mattered now was to help this man…Alexandros.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012.

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

*******In this chapter Jared realizes he has a serious problem on his hands with the wounded Alexandros and calls a friend for help. It's turns out to be a bit more than he planned for.

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

><p>For a moment Jared stood frozen, with the ambulance on the way he could leave. He didn't want to be recognized. He grabbed a blue knit cap from his pack and jammed it over his long hair and put on a pair of sunglasses. He started back along the trail that led toward Stow Lake. Then he stopped as though frozen by a giant hand and began to run back as fast as he could toward Alexandros. He wasn't really sure how this was all going to work out, but he couldn't leave him, he just knew he couldn't. Besides if he just left him here alone, who knew what would happen to him at the hospital? Without thinking he began to search Alexandros' clothing and then began to laugh. Like the man would really carry around a wallet! His eye strayed toward the ring that would be stolen if were left alone in a hospital. With no identification he would be taken to SF General and who knew what would happen to him there? Images of Alexandros being restrained and taken to the psych ward began to torment him.<p>

No! no! He couldn't do it. But, God what could he do? The man looked like he was ready for the Styx.

Panic sending extra adrenalin through his bloodstream he knelt down by Alexandros who was becoming excited, no, Jared thought he was beginning to freak out. His eyes were open wide, and had turned almost colorless, and he was flailing around shouting loudly, nearly screaming. Why? Jared looked around there was nothing nearby to upset him. Then he heard it, a sound he heard countless times every day, but Alexandros would have not, the ambulance.

As he bent down trying to soothe him, Alexandros began to fight with him, punching him with a force that was astounding for a man so badly injured. Frantically, he tried to lift him to his feet, but it was hard when that fist smashed into his cheekbone. "Fuck, Alexandros, come on get up. We need to get the hell out of here."

Quick he told himself, think, and out of the blue the thought came what would Hephaistion have done. Yeah, that's it. Ignoring the man's injuries he grabbed Alexandros' shoulders firmly and pulled him to face him, his own eyes full of fire and his voice firm with unflinching conviction. He dug deep into his former role of Hephaistion and prayed it would work. Clenching the man's cloak he pulled him so close they were almost nose to nose. "Alexandros! Stop! Come with me now!" It worked; Alexandros raised an eyebrow, but smiled a little and responded with a shake of his head and again called him "Hefestion."

"Thank all the gods, yours and mine." Jared could feel his own hands shaking as he half lead Alexandros who moving better than he'd expected. The ambulance was almost just around the corner, he knew the area, and with all his might pushed Alexandros toward a thick grove of trees. He didn't want them to be seen. He rifled in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Frantically he hit speed dial.

"I've got no time for explanations, Marcus," He practically shouted into the phone. "I need your help bad, man! Get to my house. Someone, a, a, my friend's, a just get there now! Bring your medical bag, he's hurt bad. No, it's not a GS! Just fucking get there!" He bellowed and struggled for his car which thankfully wasn't too far away. He'd just been on the first half mile of his daily five mile run when he'd come upon the fallen man, no Alexandros, he corrected.

How he made it to his house he wasn't really sure. The drive was a nightmare, Alexandros, his blood seeping all over the place was shouting and trying to get out of the car. He's had to fight with him to get into it. For the first few miles it looked like things were going to be okay but then when he gotten out of the park and into the busier parts of the city the man began to freak again. Thank god he didn't know how to unlock the doors. Finally he pulled over, grabbed Alexandros and did something he'd never done with another man unless he was in a film; he smacked a hard kiss on his lips. He met those stunning eyes and ran his hand across Alexandros' face, a part that wasn't bloodied and made his voice soft and as soothing as possible. "Rest, rest, Alexandros." Gently, he laid his hand against the breastplate and pushed him back against the car's seat.

As he started the car up he muttered to himself. "I don't fucking believe this here I am playing Hephaistion again! I didn't want this role again, okay!" He called out as though expecting someone to answer. He got an answer - Alexandros rested a shaking hand on his thigh. For a moment Jared felt every muscle in his body tense then he forced himself to relax. Gotta stay calm, keep him calm. Taking a deep breath, he let his own hand rest atop the hand on his thigh. He patted it and smiled, Alexandros let out a deep sigh, closed his eyes and sat back as comfortably as one might who had never had been in a car before. Every few seconds Jared checked on him and by the time he punched open the garage door open and pulled his Porsche in to the garage of his house he was renting, Alexandros seemed so quiet he began to panic again. Frantically he touched his face, and drew in a sigh of relief when the man's eyes opened up. However, they closed then and his head fell down toward his chest. At that moment, Jared heard the honking of another car and looked up Marcus had arrived. For the first time since he'd met Alexandros he could feel his heart stop pounding.

Jared practically fell out of the car as he ran toward Marcus Greene, a long time friend who was also a physician. The tall, handsome black doctor held out a hand. "Ok, slow down, you didn't make any sense before and you…. God! "He studied Jared, "Do you get into a fight or something?" He began to move toward Jared who was already running back toward his car.

"No, it's not me." He ran toward the door on Alexandros' side and opened it.

"My God," Marcus' voice was shaken as he stared down at the sight that met his eyes. The man who half lay in the seat was so covered with blood Marcus wasn't sure there would be any left in his body. He couldn't see the slightest sign of life. He looked down and saw a terrible slash in the man's skull; something had cut it down almost to the bone. Opening his medical bag and pulling on exam gloves, he lifted Alexandros' right arm and found no pulse, checked his eyes, and heart beat. Marcus' sighed deeply, as he pulled his tall frame upright, threw back his head and swallowed. "Jared, I'm sorry," He began to shake his head and pulled a phone out. "He's dead."

Jared's eyes flared. "NO! Fuck no! He can't be. You don't understand, he's, he's Alexandros, he…" The rest of the words died in his mouth as his gaze fell upon Alexandros' form. "No, please," he whispered. He knelt down beside Alexandros and took his hand.

"Alexandros, Alexandros." He pressed the hand tightly in his own. He waited nothing happened. Finally, Marcus pulled him up and away from the bloodied car.

"I'm so sorry, Jared, but he's bled out. There's nothing I can do. I've got to call the Coroner." He began to lead Jared away when suddenly Jared turned as the feeble voice call, "Hefestion."

Both men ran back. "Don't touch him," Marcus ordered Jared and pushed him out of the way. Anxiously he stood by while he watched his friend administer to Alexandros.

After several anxious moments Marcus groaned and rose. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. He's one tough dude." Then he turned toward Jared. "Okay, you won't like this but he's got to be in a hospital. He needs surgery and I'm not sewing up that slash in his skull unless I'm in a sterilized OR. He's lost a lot of his blood volume and who knows, he may have internal injuries. It can't be helped, Jared, if we don't he won't make it, it's as simple as that."

"But where, I mean," Marcus held up his hand. "I'll arrange for a private suite at St. Francis Woods. That'll take care of that problem; no one will bother you there. I'll make sure of that. But where will he stay afterward? Who is he really, Jared? I've never heard you mention anyone named Alexandros except when you were working on Stone's movie." Marcus smiled, "Where'd you find him or did he find you?" Marcus raised a black eyebrow in such a provocative manner Jared wanted to hit him.

Jared just shrugged and said, "He's a friend, okay, and he'll stay here with me. I…" He grabbed Marcus' arm. "Look thanks, I mean it man, I can't explain it all right now. It's…" He laughed and shook his head. "It's complicated, but I'll tell you I promise."

"You bet you will. I've got a strange feeling about this whole thing. You're my friend Jared; I want to be sure you haven't gotten yourself into something you might regret."

Jared stood there with his friend's remarks ringing in his ears and thought to himself, "Marcus' you have no idea."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Strangers, Chapter 3

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

*****Things just get more confusing and Jared finds himself caught up in a web of "gentle" lies as he tries to protect Alexandros who creates a little problem when he is given medical care.

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

><p>Jared paced wondering if the way he was feeling was the way an expectant father felt. Alexandros had been in surgery for little over an hour and not a word. He couldn't stand the waiting. He'd drunk five cups of coffee and knew he was going to wear a hole in the thin carpeting. Finally Marcus came out smiling and clapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"It took twenty-nine stitches but we got his head back together." The tall doctor shook his head and blew out a long whistle of relief. "We had a hell of a time getting him to go under. He must have a high pain tolerance, because I've never seen anyone bear pain like that. We have to give him 6 mg of Ativan before we could even begin to administer any anesthesia. It was risky. I don't ever want to do anything like that again. There was no internal bleeding, but he's lost a lot of blood and we had to transfuse him." Then he frowned and pulled Jared over to the side. "Now, where did he come from? Honestly, and don't give me those big baby blues filled with innocence. Something doesn't feel right here. I noticed he speaks no English, none, and I don't think your grasp of Greek is too fantastic so how do you communicate?"

"I told you, a…" Then he stopped realizing he hadn't told him anything and didn't know how he would. Oh yeah, to say I picked a guy I don't know up in Golden Gate Park would really make Marcus happy.

His friend saw the speculation in his eyes and continued. "Look Jared, this guy can't be more than twenty-two, twenty-three at the most, but has got scars all over his body. The kind I've only seen on guys who have long service records in combat." Both of them knew what he meant, Marcus had done a tour in Iraq and knew what he was talking about. He'd been out of the Army for a while now, but he'd never forgotten what he'd seen over there. Jared knew he didn't talk about it a lot, but when he did he was spellbound by it, in awe at his friend's bravery who had volunteered his medical services when he could have stayed back in the States safe. "I'd say the head injury is the worst, but he's got a couple of good ones on his legs and arms. He sounds like he speaks something like Greek, but isn't Greek they way I'm familiar with it. Not that I'd really know it when I hear it. With a name like Alexandros I figured he's Greek, but maybe from the Balkans, Macedonia, where exactly? He's clearly seen some heavy fighting, but too young to have taken part of the bad stuff in the last forty years."

Jared sucked in his lips and smiled and put a hand on Marcus' shoulder. "Ah, well, I met him during the filming of the Alexander flick. I didn't tell anyone because well, he's sort of down on his luck and I knew if you or some of my other friends found out you'd think, well… But, it's not like that, at all. He's, I think a Macedonian national or something like that. I can't get it straight with those Balkan counties. Yeah, he saw some heavy fighting due to the conflicts, you know, over there When he was filming the Alexander flick Stone wanted some guys who would look good for background shots, his name's Alexandros, ah,…I, I can't pronounce his last name that's a tongue twister, Girgouru, or something like that. He came over a couple of weeks ago from Greece to visit, I'd heard about extra's being needed for another period flick, so I put him up, but he left about 3 days ago and today's the first time I've seen him since. He does war reenactments, you know like you see on the History channel."

His friend just looked at him. "Nice story, but somehow it doesn't fit. For one thing after we got his clothes off one of the nurses who is a history buff noticed the armor he wore was real, not some flimsy stuff like in the movie. I took a look at it, unless I don't know what gold looks like I'd say that fancy design on the chest piece was gold. Something really hard had to have smashed into it to cause the dent in the...ah, what did she call it… a chest piece? Do they play that hard in war reenactments? I find that hard to believe."

"Corselet, yeah, he's got a set of the real thing. He's really fussy about that, likes everything to be as authentic as possible. You know how some of these guys who are into reenacting battles are? They get so into it they sort of begin to identify with their characters. "

"One other thing," Marcus held out the seal Alexandros had worn on his right hand and handed it to Jared. "This isn't some fake, it's real and looks valuable. He also had this around his neck." He dropped a long piece of leather upon which hung what looked like a charm of some sort into Jared's outstretched palm. "That looks like gold or something similar and I know that stones are amber, amethyst, I'm not sure about the others, but they aren't make believe. And, in spite of his obviously poor condition right now I'd say he's otherwise in excellent health. Oh, he also kept calling for someone named "Festion." You know who that is? A family member?"

Jared turned away so Marcus wouldn't see the expression in his face. He felt overwhelmed. What had he done? Maybe he should have just left Alexandros where he'd found him. In the panic that had overwhelmed him earlier all he had thought of was getting him help, it never had occurred to him that it would be anything more than just getting the man help.

"Oh, yeah, that's his nickname for me. You know because I was in the movie. You know, these Greeks who can understand them?" He smiled widely working it hard. He didn't want any problems. "So can I see him? Just for a moment, if it's ok."

Marcus ran a hand though his thick curls, "Yeah, but only a few minutes. He's in recovery. He may not be able to speak; he's still pretty doped up. Yeah, you can also take his armor home." He smiled and shook his head. "All that's missing is the helmet. I wonder what happened to it? Man, I've had some interesting cases, but this one tops it." He guided Jared through a maze of passages and led him toward the recovery room where their eyes met a scene of pandemonium.

"Oh, sh… call security!" Marcus ran in one direction and Jared in another toward the man causing the pandemonium. Though clearly still under the strong influence of the surgery and anesthesia he was up had pulled all the IV lines from his arm which was bleeding and stumbling about naked. Trays of instruments, medications, chairs and other paraphernalia lay strewn across the floor, one of the recovery room nurses was holding a sheet in her hands and trying to grab Alexandros and wrap it around him, but every time she came close he shouted at her, his face contorted with rage and made a strange gesture with his hands and spit on the floor whenever she came near her.

Marc was shouting into the phone about security, the nurse was swearing and Alexandros was backing his way toward the doorway with a metal tray in his hands. He was using it like a shield.

Jared took one look and ran toward him. "ALEXANDROS! NO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and when the distraught man saw him he dropped the tray, opened his arms and came slowly toward hm. Jared flung his arms about him wrapping him in tight a hug and held him speaking softly to him. His hands stroked the smooth skin of his back. He could feel the energy running through the other man's body and when he met those eyes again, which right now looked so confused he pressed his head bandaged covered head gently against his shoulder. He could hear the barest whisper "Hefestion... followed by a soft sigh and then instantly, almost as though an "OFF " switch had been pushed Alexandros became a dead weight in his arms as he passed out.

With the aid of the security guard who finally arrived they lay him back on a gurney. Gently Jared pulled a sheet up over his still form. Marcus took control of his patient over again. "3 mg Ativan, IM Maggie, stat before he comes to again!" To Jared's protest he just shook his head. "No, for his own good he needs to be kept sedated until he's recovered from the effects of the surgery."

"Well, he was walking around, okay, wasn't he?" Jared offered and frowned in dismay when Marcus just glared at him. He watched as they reconnected the IV lines and injected the Ativan. "Please, can I stay with him? I think it will keep him calmer. He just got scared. He, he had some bad experiences back in, ah, Macedon before he got here. I promise I won't be any trouble."

The security guard who had been joined by his partner a big blond with a shaved head looked at the disarray in the room and said, "Sheeit! What happened? Looks like a cyclone hit in here." One of the nurses answered him as she was collecting things and straightening them up and gestured toward the now quiet Alexandros.

"He did it. I've never seen a patient do that right after surgery." She stood over Alexandros for a moment, frowned and pulled a blanket out of a little metal box that looked like a mini refrigerator. "If his body temp goes down, which it will after all that exertion he'll get cold." Gently she spread the hot blanket over his inert form.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jared hovered nearby, he didn't want to get in the way, but was concerned.

"I hope so." She turned and gave him a reassuring smile. "I think he will." He watched as she rechecked the IV line and injected something else into it. "Right now we have to make sure he didn't do himself any further harm. The first few hours after surgery are the most serious and that little stunt wasn't a great thing for his body. Still…he looks okay now. His color's good, heart beat okay." She up righted a turned over chair and pushed it toward Jared. "Oh, by the way, you owe me an autograph for this." She was smiling and her voice a bit teasing, but he could see her hands were shaking.

He checked her name tag, put out his hand and took hers in it. "Thank you, Jordan, thank you, I'm sorry, he's just, he's just been in the US a few weeks. I think all this was just too much for him." The nurse, a pretty red-haired woman with green eyes smiled. "No problem, it just shocked us. We know there are always going to be complications to coming out of anesthesia, but I've never seen one like that." She looked down on the sleeping Alexandros. "I couldn't believe how strong he was, even after all the anesthesia." She leaned over and took Alexandros' hand in hers checking his pulse and raised his eyelids. She let out a big sigh of relief. "He seems alright now; let's just keep our fingers crossed."

"Does he have a girlfriend or wife?" The other nurse had come up, a young Latin American girl in her late twenties, she'd been directing a janitor to clean up some spilled fluids and checked the bandage around Alexandros' head and fussed a bit with the blanket soothing it several times over his chest. "I like Greek men and he's really gorgeous. Look at those lips!" She giggled and then drew her mouth into a serious line, though her brown eyes were dancing. She didn't seem to have noticed Jared and was talking with her companion. "Nice body, huh? Those arms and legs, did you see the muscle? I'll bet he's really good in…."

"Hmm, Shelia," The other nurse nudged her and she turned and saw Jared. Her brown eyes flared, and her cheeks grew bright red. "Oh, I…" Her mouth just hung open.

"Hi," He stood up as she stood frozen and then blurted out, "You…you're Jared...!"

He smiled again and held out his hand, "Thanks', ah, Shelia? I really appreciate your taking care of my friend." Shelia just bobbed her head up and down like a puppet. With a small cry, she rushed way, the door to the recovery room swinging behind her.

"She's a bit overcome by all the excitement." The other nurse said dryly. She and Jared smiled at one another. "She graduated three years ago, but still has a lot to learn, but she's a good nurse." She tossed him a friendly smile. "So, he's a friend of yours? Does he have family, we couldn't find any identification, and they really ought to be notified…ah...well, they should be…just in case." Their eyes met, but hers looked hopeful. "It's hospital procedure."

"He's staying with me. We're old friends. I know his family, they're, ah, they're all back in Greece and it'll take a while for them to get here. I'm responsible for him till then." She nodded.

"Well, the business office will want to talk to you." He shook his head. "Yeah, I …no problem." He turned toward the door and then back at Alexandros torn. "Should I go there now? I don't want to leave him right now."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll send someone up to get the information, okay? You just sit here, please, anything to keep from a repeat performance. I don't think I can go through that again. You okay here?" Before he could answer the other nurse returned. She smiled shyly at him and went about her duties quietly.

Jared sat studying Alexandros who looked as though he was sleeping quietly. He leaned forward and touched his face and spoke softly. "So, Alex what are we going to do, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd like to hear your plan." Jared looked up Marc was back with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of water which he handed to Jared. "Okay, out with it, what's going on?"

"I told you he's a friend and staying with me."

"Is he your lover? "

"Hell no!" Jared almost bellowed and then caught himself. "Sorry, no, we're just friends. I told you that."

"Look Jared, I don't care what you do in your private life. Well, I do, because I care about you. That embrace between you two was a little more than just between friends. Still, that's your business. I know you're a big boy and can take care of yourself, but I just want to make sure you don't get into any trouble and he's got trouble written all over him. He's not some poor Macedonian immigrant. I don't buy that. I don't know who or what he is, but he's not your "average joe" so to speak." He studied the younger man he'd known for the past 10 years. "Okay, don't tell me now. You know I'm always here for you, but I don't want to see you get hurt. " He got up and nodded toward Alexandros. "I've got the private room set up and as soon as he's alright he'll go down there. Oh, just in case I'll check him for HIV."

Jared's eyes flared and flew out of the chair. "It's not like that! I'm being honest with you." He clenched his fists his temper flaring. "You know me I've always been honest with you. If there was something going on I'd tell you, okay. I would tell you, Marcus!"

His friend smiled and shook his head. "Okay, understood, maybe you're not, but the way he looked at you and clung to you, Jared, I'd be careful if I were you." With that he left.

Jared looked down at the sleeping man again. "It's like you're haunting me, ever since that damn movie." He leaned down and spoke softly, "I'm not Hephaistion, Alexandros, I'm Jared." Then he sighed as he saw the man's eyelids flutter open and he swore as that blue-grey gaze fixed on him with an expression that was clearly filled with deep affection. "Oh fuck!" Jared muttered to himself and he sank down and took the hand raising up toward his and without thinking squeezed it gently. "What am I going to do with you?"

Eyes open searching Jared's face Alexandros muttered something, his voice so weak Jared could barely hear, but he knew nuances in voices and smiled wryly while shaking his head to signify the negative. "No, Alexandros. I don't think so, oh, I'm sure Hephaistion would have, but I'm not Hephaistion." Alexandros just smiled and lifted a finger to touch Jared's long hair.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that." Jared couldn't help but laugh and smiled.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

*****Jared finds himself growing rather fond of Alexandros who bewilders, but intrigues him and begins to wonder who he really is.

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

><p>Jared felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and looked up. He realized he'd fallen asleep with his head resting near Alexandros' side. The nurse Maggie was smiling down at him. "We're going to move him to his room now." He blinked his eyes, and stretched, and realized Alexandros' hand was still locked in his. He let go of it.<p>

"How long have I been here?" He was still sleepy, and surprised by it. It couldn't be all that late, he'd only been here a couple of hours. He glanced at his watched and realized he been sleeping at the man's bedside for nearly three hours.

"We didn't want to wake you, either of you." She added with a wink. "You kept him quiet. Let's see if we can wake him now, but gently." She leaned over, but Alexandros' eyes were already open. They were heavy with sedation and exhaustion but when they met Jared's they lightened a bit, then closed. He offered no further trouble as they prepared him for removal to a private room.

"You know if it's a kind of funny you played the companion of Alexander the Great didn't you in a movie a couple of years ago?" The nurse Maggie eyed Jared with a twinkle. "And here you are, lying by the bedside of a Greek named Alexandros. It's funny the way little things happen in our lives isn't it?

Jared wasn't quite sure how to respond so he just smiled at her and got up stretching his legs. It was a bit too much of a co-incidence as far as he was concerned. He'd wished he'd never taken the damn role. It got him a lot of attention on the Internet slash websites where his character "Hephaistion" or just he, as himself was always screwing or being screwed his co-star from the film or someone else. He shuddered for a moment the very idea of doing something like that with Colin… well, it's wasn't something he wanted to dwell on for long.

Then his gaze fell upon Alexandros. I wonder, he thought to himself, are you really that Alexandros? Yet, before he had even entertained the thoughts he knew the truth, the man before was, indeed that Alexander or Alexandros. It was funny how he never answered to Alexander.

"Is something wrong, Mr. …?" Maggie saw his frown. "He'll be alright."

Jared held up a hand and smiled. "It's Jared, especially for you. I can never thank you enough. Ah, are you the one Dr. Greene said was the history buff, he said one of the nurses who worked on him knew a lot of about ancient Greek history.'

She nodded with a smile. "That I am. I studied Art History as a minor in college."

"Well, I'm a little confused is it Alexander or Alexandros, which is proper?" He chuckled "I'm not making much sense am I? If an ancient Greek heard the name "Alexander" would they know it was the same as "Alexandros?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, hard to say, I'm not a linguist. I do know that "Alexander" is the Latinized version of Alexandros. So, say Alexander the Great, he was called _Megas Alexandros_, which would have been…." Jared shook his head, "Yeah, Great Alexandros." So it makes sense he thought to himself, he answers to his real name, or the version he would have known then, Alexandros.

He looked down at Alexandros who was watching everything going on around him but was biting his lower lip and looked concerned. Instantly, without pausing to think why, Jared stepped over and took his hand. "It's okay, Alexandros. They're just gonna move you to a private room." Alexandros tilted his head upward and to the side, in a manner that made Maggie gasp.

Jared turned, "What? Is…" She just shook her head slowly. "No, it's funny though for a minute there, he reminded me of a couple of pictures of statues I've seen of Alexander the Great, you know it was the way he turned his head I think that did it. Actually, " She paused for a moment studying her patient. "He even resembles him. I guess that's not such a big thing, huh, just a little resemblance." She just shrugged and smiled as she touched Alexandros shoulder gently. However, now more awake than before, he made a face at her and tried to push her hand away.

"Well, what's this?" She touched him again and he glared and then made a low growling noise in his throat. She and Jared looked at one another and then back at Alexandros who was tracking her with his eyes. She began backing away slowly, but Jared looked him in the eye and said "Stop!" Again using his "Hephaistion" voice he managed to calm the man down. Alexandros made a small face at him but sighed and muttered something that again, Jared wished he could understand. I'll bet he's swearing at us, calling us all sorts of disgusting names. The thought made him smile and the turned toward the nurse who had been watching him.

"That's certainly strange. He didn't do anything like that before." Then she stopped, "Oh, he did, when he first started coming round and we were checking his vitals, but he didn't growl." She raised a burnished eyebrow at him and spoke to him as though knowing he would understand. "You behave yourself young man!" Then she turned to Jared. "He seemed to get upset when we touched him. But you don't upset him how odd?"

Jared was trying not to laugh the idea of someone admonishing Alexander or Alexandros, telling him to behave himself was funny. Then he looked from his hands to Maggie's and laughed. "I'll bet it's the gloves, some people are allergic to them you know." He'd just said that, he had another idea, but wasn't going to say it in front of her. Alexandros' responses to everything were those of someone who was surrounded by a world completely unfamiliar to him. His reactions made sense, Jared thought.

"Oh, here, before I forget." She pushed a wheel chair toward him with four large plastic bags filled with Alexandros' belongings. "We threw the cloak and tunic and the rest of his clothing away it was …" She stopped herself in time, he didn't need to know they had been so saturated with blood they were good only for burning. "All his armor is here." She touched the bags carefully. "It's really heavy; I thought it would easier to use the chair to push it. Unless you're used to lugging around fifty or sixty pounds of slimy, bloodied armor?"

Jared stopped recalling somewhere in his role of Hephaistion reading that the average weight of an ancient Greek warrior's panoply could be somewhere around fifty to sixty pounds. He sniffed at it and then backed away. "Wow!" He shook his head as if to rid himself of the miasma. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"Yeah, it's filthy. I guess it'll need to be cleaned."

He studied it, "Yeah, I guess I'll just turn the hose on it all. God, that smell, its blood."

She shook her head, "Oh, yeah, as well as some other varied scents. I've never seen anything like it before. Even if he does reenact war games, aren't they supposed to be in fun? I didn't think the opponents really tried to annihilate one another." She opened one of the bags and peered inside. "Oh, I found this, it was on the cloak. It's really fascinating, so I wrapped it carefully. I've never seen anything like it except once when I went to Greece to a museum somewhere, I think near Thessonalonaki. Anyway, there was an exhibit of objects from the tomb of Alexander the Great's father. I saw a brooch just like this one." She unwrapped the object from a piece of cloth and held it out. 'Its gold, you can tell by the weight." For a moment she looked up and laughed. "Maybe you'd better contact that museum and make sure there haven't been any robberies there lately. How on earth would he have come by something like this?" She handed it to him. "You'd better take these things home before someone steals them."

Jared took the brooch in his hand studying it. He couldn't stop looking at it, running his fingers over it. Suddenly Alexandros became agitated and called out. Jared looked up and realized he had seen the brooch; he took it over and set it in his hands gently.

Alexandros closed his eyes with the brooch clutched in his hands and said: "Granikos Hefestion." The nurse raised her both eyebrows and stared at him as though in disbelief.

"That…no, it's hard to understand him"," She shook herself. "It kind of sounded like Granicos. Isn't that where Alexander the Great's first battle was?" She studied the patient as he was being wheeled away. "He's a strange one, sort of a mystery here, it seems. Poor man, I hope he'll be alright. I won't be seeing either of you again, I only work the OR, but wish you both luck."

Jared who had heard the word too was so startled at first he didn't register her words, but then turned to her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "What do you want me to sign? I owe you a lot." He took off the cap he still wore on his head and was about to give it to her when she waved it away." She looked at him for a moment blushing brightly but smiled, her green eyes full of pleasure. "Not necessary, just take care of him and yourself and keep making your movies. I'm a fan." With that she turned away busying herself.

The room was quiet and actually more like a suite, it was actually two rooms, the first had a couch and television and table and couple of comfortable looking chairs. Jared threw himself down on the couch and groaned. He looked down as the smell rising off his clothing hit him. Looking down at his clothing he realized for the first time his clothing was spattered with blood and reeked. He wanted a shower and change of clothing and something to eat, but he was afraid to leave Alexandros. He was fairly quiet; he knew they were keeping him heavily sedated. He wasn't pleased with that and decided as soon as he was cleaned up would have a little chat with Marcus.

He went in and sat down next to Alexandros' bed. He was sound asleep. His long blond eyelashes looked like pale butterflies against the tan of his skin. Golden blond curls peeked out from beneath the bandage. He looked so young thought Jared, who figured he was at last ten years older. He leaned over and without even realizing what he was doing kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, Alexandros, I'll be back soon. I'm sure Hephaistion is with you, the real Hephaistion, he must be watching over you. Or else he's frantically searching for you. I know I would be if I were him." He laughed a little. "I've lost my mind." For a second he stopped and looked upward with his eyes closed and said. "I don't understand any of this, but if there's a God and this is the real Alexander, ah, Alexandros please someone send Hephaistion for him. He needs him real bad. 'Cause I don't know what to do and I'm worried, ok?"

He walked to the door and then turned back for one last glance. Alexandros lay still his chest moving slowly, he was lost deep in sleep. Thank god, Jared thought. For all our sakes let him stay that way for a while. He needs the rest and so do I. As he made his way toward his car pushing the chair with its load of blood spattered armor he began to wonder what he was going to do. How would he speak with the man when he brought him back to his house and were in the hell could he find someone to clean the blood stained armor? He wondered if he could find someone in the Yellow Pages. Maybe someone who did stuff for the Renaissance Faire, yeah, someone like that, otherwise...he didn't want to consider how long it might take him to clean it himself. He was sure it wasn't his idea of fun. Why couldn't Alexandros at least have brought one of his pages along, just in case, for this sort of thing? Then he laughed at himself the idea was ludicrous!

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex

**** A strange dream disturbs Jared.

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

><p>That night Jared had a strange dream. He was standing on a sandy shore near a shining sea, the blue-green waters rose and fell gently, and as he strode along he heard the call of a bird high above him. He glanced upward into the bright gleam of the sun and saw the great wing spread of a majestic bird.<p>

The air about him was warm and smelled of spices and the sea itself. It was a place he'd never seen before and as he stood for a moment watching the tide roll about his bare feet before him from the water rose the figure of a man. The man was dressed in the manner of one of Alexander's Macedonian Companions, over six feet tall with wide shoulders and slender waist. From his shoulders hung a cloak of gold with a purple stripe along its edges, the insignia of royalty. Greaves glittered on his long, muscular legs as the sun's ray danced upon them with each step he took. Though he had just emerged from the foamy white waves no water dripped from his clothing or his red-gold curls which were like a shining helmet about his shapely head. As he came closer Jared stood transfixed. A scent invaded his senses it was rich and flowerlike and so lovely his eyes began to tear but he didn't know why. It just invoked something deep in him; it cradled him making him feel emotions he could not even begin to give name to. This man and the scent surrounding him were as one, and called to him a remembrance of something he could not begin to grasp,

This man, no he was a god, thought Jared, only a god would be so breathtaking and could bring forth the longing he felt filling him entire. His face was the perfection of masculine splendor with high cheekbones, a straight nose, and stubborn chin, full mouth and the fiercest most stunning violet blue eyes Jared had ever seen. His presence dazzled Jared; he radiated strength and supremacy the way the sea from which he had emerged gave off that unmatched power that had first spawned life upon earth.

He fixed his stunning eyes on Jared and it seemed something was transferred between them. "I will come for him." Then he turned and walked off toward the horizon until there was no sign of his presence. Jared woke clutching his pillow panting.

"What the….?" He scrambled for the drawer of his bedside table where he kept a dream journal. This was more than a dream, he knew it, but what did it mean? After scribbling it down, frantically, he pulled on some clothes and though it was only 5:00 a.m. made his way to the hospital. He drove like a madman, running red lights, ignoring stop signs. He had to get there, he had to…

He was afraid he would have to argue with the nursing staff when he arrived, but strangely they seemed not to see him or at least didn't bother him. Perhaps Marcus had made it clear to respect his and Alexandros' privacy. Everything was quiet, the rest of the world still asleep.

Trying not to give way to the panic he felt rising inside he crept through the suite toward Alexandros' bed. His chest heaved with relief, Alexandros was lying there awake and he smiled as their eyes met.

"Thank God," Jared blurted and he threw himself on his knees by his beside and clasped his hand kissing it. "I thought you might be dead!"

Then much to his surprise he began to cry. Great bouts of weeping wracked his body, his breath shuddered with each sob. Finally, feeling emptied, exhausted and bewildered he rested his face against the white bed linens and closed his eyes. He felt a hand gently smooth back his hair. Soft words soothed him. He looked up into eyes filled with compassion. Wiping his tear stained face, Jared tried to cover his embarrassment with a laugh, but Alexandros' hand reached out and turned his face toward his. He touched the tears brushing them away. Not understanding why, but knowing only he needed to give into the desire washing through him like a surging wave Jared climbed up onto the bed and lay next to Alexandros and clung tightly to him. He breathed in his scent and closed his eyes as he felt Alexandros' hand stoke down the length of his back and reach up to caress his long hair. Jared huddled closer and placed a long leg across Alexandros' legs. As sleep began to lay claim to him his last thoughts were that he knew nothing made sense to him anymore, except that he wanted to be here, where he was in locked in the arms wrapped about him.

To be continued …..


	6. Chapter 6

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

*****Things just seem to go from difficult to worse for Jared who is confronted with unwanted personal issues and Alexandros who begins to respond to the new environment he finds himself in.

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

><p>The tread of footsteps and the sound of someone clearing their throat woke Jared.<p>

"You are really lucky I'm not one of the nurses or some paparazzi, Jared!" Jared rolled his eyes and moaned as he recognized the tenor of the voice. "Shit!" He muttered to himself. Well, Marcus was right, it could have been worse. With a groan he pulled himself up from the bed where he'd been laying. Without thinking he looked back at Alexandros and touched his hand. He was sound asleep or at least appeared to be.

"I was just comforting him, he was upset." Marcus Greene's face had a look that said he wasn't buying it.

"Ah, yeah, and what is it you do for a living? You're not doing a very good job of that right now."

Jared felt like hitting him but poured himself into a nearby chair as he pulled off his shoes which he thought was a stupid thing to do considering he'd been lying on Alexandros' bed with them on. He was still tired, and very bewildered by everything that had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours. He knew his responses to Alexandros were not within the normal realm of his behavior, but there was something about the man…. He yawned and looked up, Marcus was droning on, and Jared had been too caught up thinking about how to help Alexandros. He felt like he'd been hit in the stomach when Marcus' words began to register in his sleep deprived brain.

"Did you just say…?" Marcus just shook his head at him while studying him in a way that made Jared feel like he was a bug or something under a microscope.

"Yes," Marcus reiterated. "Your private life is your business, but I heard you bitch like crazy about the fallout when you played Hephaistion and how it was all over the Internet that you were gay. Well, right now…" Marcus just let his gaze settle on the man in the bed near them.

"I am not gay! Wha…! Fuck you, Marcus!" His friend just sat there smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Jared, its okay if you are, or at least feel an inclination that way with your friend it's human nature. We can't run from who we are. He's a beautiful man there's something about him that compels one. Even I can sense it. There's no reason to be embarrassed. My only concern is that you both practice…"

"Don't fucking say another word!" Jared glared at Marcus and stomped from the room. He was so angry that he ran into someone on the way out of the hospital and didn't even stop to apologize. To him that was a clear sign he was screwing up big time. He always tried to be polite even if someone was an asshole, but right now he was so fucking angry he could…

Then he stopped as he got outside the hospital and began to laugh. He didn't have his shoes on. He laughed so hard tears began to run down his face. Then someone, or rather two someone's, both female, and young by the sound of their voices began to scream his name, and he groaned and ran back into the hospital. Without thinking he ran down a corridor and just stood at the end of it not knowing what to do next. He stood there panting staring at the ugly green wall opposite him. He hated hospitals; they always smelled like rubbing alcohol. He closed his eyes, focused on some meditative chants and took a deep breath. After about five minutes feeling calmer he knew he had to go back to Alexandros. He couldn't leave him alone up there. When he'd first seen him that morning, when he arrived earlier, it was clear he was becoming more alert and awake. There was no one else he could depend on, no one else he knew or felt safe with.

Stopping first to pick up some coffee and a yogurt and fruit he went back to face the music as he thought of it.

There was more activity on the floor and when he arrived in Alexandros' suite, he could hear male voices. He recognized Marcus'. He owed him an apology, but he knew the man hadn't taken his anger personally, but still he couldn't let it stay that way. Marcus' friendship meant a lot to him.

He set down the food and coffee on the coffee table and stepped quietly into the room. A male nurse was discussing something with Marcus. Seeing Jared Marcus turned and smiled.

"Ah, Jared this is Greg Portnoy, he's Alexandros' charge nurse for the day shift. Greg, this is Mr…., he is our patient's only family in the area right now, so he's allowed to in whenever he wants unless of course, there are medical reasons. " He smiled at them both and Jared shook his head to indicate he understood. Greg was very polite and professional in his manner. He didn't make a big deal out of meeting Jared, he showed what seemed to be appropriate concern for his job, or at least he was pretending to. At least that's what Jared tried to convince himself. He usually tried to be fair when he first met someone, he knew from his years of acting and the study of human nature that went along with being a good interpreter of any role people where not so easily summed up at first glance.

He leaned over to shake Greg's hand, but couldn't help it, he didn't like the man. Clearly, his thoughts were illogical. He just had a feeling… Greg was a good looking guy, of medium height, a little taller than Jared, with wavy blond hair which was carefully styled, his scrubs were immaculate, and he moved with a lazy, athletic grace, everything about him was just too perfect. For a minute Jared felt like growling at him.

Don't be an ass, he scolded himself. Be fair, the guy clearly knew his stuff, he was efficient and his name tag indicated he was a registered RN, so what was the problem?

The problem was Jared argued with himself was that he didn't care for the way he was checking him out and when he watched him checking Alexander's dressings and examine him, he liked him even less. He kept patting Alexandros' hand and smiling at him. His hand seemed to linger a little too long on Alexandros face when he checked the bruising around his eyes. His smile was just a little too friendly. Alexandros, now wide awake smiled back and seemed to be taking an active interest in everything going on around him.

When Greg attempted to check his reflexes with a small hammer, Alexandros' responded with laughter and pointed to have the exercise repeated. He got the little hammer away for a moment and gestured toward Jared to extend his leg so Alexandros could test his reflexes. He tried to keep the small hammer by tucking it inside his hospital gown, and finally, with a show of great disappointment which Jared found amusing as he considered that Alexandros' no doubt considered it a weapon gave it up but would only let Jared retrieve it from where he had set it against his chest.

He kept pointing at things and asking questions though no one could understand them. At one point when Greg lifted his eyelids to check his irises Alexandros batted his eyelashes in response in a way that all Jared, Marcus and Greg burst out laughing. Alexandros joined in and gave them a mischievous grin. He kept rubbing his hands together and looking pointedly at Jared, who couldn't understand the gesture and frowned. He muttered something that by its very tone was clearly obscene and they laughed again, but Jared was concerned. He wanted to help him, but didn't know what to do but sit quietly by and observe. He did admit it was worthy entertainment.

Alexandros tried to "help" with the blood pressure cuff by trying to rip it off when it began to puff up, and then when Greg bent down to check his heartbeat he plucked the stethoscope from his hands and tried to examine it. There was a short tug of war when Greg tried to get it back. He kept moving his head around when Greg tried to check his eyes, again. Jared thought that was unnecessary, but enjoyed the show. And when nurse Greg tried to get him to open his mouth, stick his tongue out and demonstrated the "ahh" sound, so he could check his throat Alexandros' jerked back and tilted his head looking at Greg like he had gone mad. He turned to Jared with a look on his face that was clear enough.

However, what really funny is when Greg took Alexandros' wrist to check his pulse. Alexandros lay quietly, and then took Greg's arm in his and returned the favor. The nurse was so shocked he actually just stood there and when Alexandros released his arm he raised an eyebrow at Greg and shook his finger at him and even though Jared didn't know what Alexandros was saying he was pretty sure it was that the nurse's pulse was too fast.

Jared smothered a laugh. Actually, he thought Alexandros' actions were kind of cute and made sense. It was just that Greg was getting a little irritated and Marcus who was watching was frowning. It got a bit more serious though when Alexandros began to fidget with the IV needle in his arm. He began to poke at it. Quickly both Marcus and Greg flew at him and pushed his hands away. Alexandros glared at them and again, Jared found himself "playing" Hephaistion. He smoothed his hand over the needle site and for a moment Alexandros was calm until Greg turned from a counter where he had been inserting some medication into a syringe. Alexandros shouted at the sight of the needle, leapt from the bed so fast the IV line ripped out. For a moment there was a tense stand-off as Alexandros began to back toward the door and shouted as he held his fisted hand up before him. Greg's face was filled with irritation and Marcus huffed, "I'm getting tired of this."

"Psych consult?" Greg said tersely.

"Security first!" Marcus responded as he headed for the wall phone.

"No!" Jared cried out as he kept eye contact with Alexandros the entire time. "Wait. He's not crazy! Look, he spent a week with me, there were no problems, nothing like this ever happened."

"This can't continued, Jared. Something has to be done." Marcus' voice was said there was no discussion and picked up the phone's handle. Jared slammed his hand down on it. "Wait! Please, he just doesn't understand. Marcus, this may be his first time in a hospital. I don't know what his life's been like over there…I mean, you know in Macedon." He gave a look at Greg that he hoped would help explain things. "The medical facilities he's been exposed to may be really primitive compared to ours. It's a new experience for him. Give it a chance, please." He was thinking fast improvising. "Let me have a few moments with him, okay."

"He needs the meds, Jared. They are antibiotics; you know how serious this is. We can't have any sort of infection start." Marcus paused. "If you were anyone else, I wouldn't do this, but… I'll give you five minutes okay, if he doesn't cooperate, I'm sorry, but I'll move him up to the psych ward."

Jared closed his eyes for a second as relief flooded through him. His mind whirled. He looked up. "Look, I've got an idea, is there any way you can give me an injection? Something that won't hurt me, a, a vitamin B shot? Please, if he sees me get one, I know he'll be okay with it." He looked up at Marcus who was grimacing while keeping his eyes on his patient who hadn't moved a muscle but was watching them all like a predator ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

"Come on, I know it won't hurt me." While he was talking he moved slowly toward Alexandros who stayed where he was. When his eyes met Jared's they were so pale they were almost colorless, but they still managed to flash with anger.

I don't care even if he decks me, Jared told himself, I've got to do something. If they put him in the psych ward it'll be worse than ever. I'll have to get a lawyer to get him out and that….shit! Slowly, he held out his hand. He didn't smile this time, but kept his expression solemn. "Alexandros listen to me now!" He kept his voice even but commanding, he pointed to bed. "Get back in bed." Alexandros was studying him his head turning to the side; Jared drew in a breath and shouted "NOW! MOVE IT!" To his amazement Alexandros let out a great sigh but complied. When Jared came near him he pulled the blanket up almost over his head and turned his head away refusing to look at him.

"That's okay, sulk, just don't do anything like that again." Jared told him in a tone that would brook no disobedience. He wondered for a moment if the real Hephaistion had ever spoken to Alexandros in this manner. He decided he probably had. The guy was stubborn as hell, and he remembered reading somewhere that Hephaistion was the only one who could really get him to listen.

He turned to Marcus, "Can we try it, the shot?" Marcus grumbled and ran his hands through his hair. "This goes against my better judgment, but okay, but if it doesn't work that's it Jared, he goes up to psych." He gave Greg orders to get some Vitamin B. Both Marcus and Jared were quiet while they waited for Greg to return with the syringe. Alexandros slowly let down the blanket and when he looked at either Jared or Marcus his expression was one of severe irritation. For a moment Jared could only think that this was a man you wouldn't want as an enemy. Then he felt his feelings soften. How would he be if he were to suddenly find himself in the reverse situation, Alexandros' world and not able to speak the language or understand the customs? He bent over and touched Alexandros' hand gently, however he received no response.

When Greg returned with the syringe he kept it hidden from Alexandros sight on a small tray.

"Alexandros," Jared tapped his hand, he turned and gave him a look that clearly said "I will look at you only because I chose to; I am greatly displeased with you." Jared couldn't help but smiling. That broke the ice and Alexandros smiled back. However, he tensed up when Jared moved. To calm him, Jared put his hand on Alexandros' arm rubbing it and smiled as he took off his sweatshirt and pulled up the short sleeve of his t-shirt he was okay with what would happen.

Greg approached him and they all held their breath's as the needle was inserted into Jared's upper arm. Jared smiled and chatted easily with Greg, keeping eye contact with Alexandros the entire time and made a silly face when Greg applied a small bandage.

Immediately Alexandros held his arm out and gestured with a smile to Greg he could approach him.. His intention was clear. The IV lines were carefully reinserted and the meds injected. Alexandros indicated toward Jared's arm and touched the bandage. Both Greg and Marcus laughed and Greg pulled off a piece of transparent tape and applied it over the already taped down IV needle. Alexandros touched it, smiled and lay back with a satisfied sigh against his pillows. He looked up at Greg who was hovering nearby looking confused and with a warm smile gestured for him to come close. With a wary look on his face he did, Alexandros held out his hand and when Greg took it he shook it and patted it and held onto it as he said something, his voice calm and conciliatory and gave him such a beguiling smile that Jared just knew that Greg would bow at his feet if he asked him to.

"Crisis adverted." Jared exclaimed and swung his arms around grinning widely and sat next to Alexandros who pursed his lips and eyed him with thoughtful consideration. I wonder what's going on in that head of yours. Jared thought as he returned the look.

To be continued …..


	7. Chapter 7

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

*****Things start to get a bit heated for Jared and he finds himself having to defend Alexander from several, ahmm, interesting situations.

Warning: homoeroticism

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN<p>

The next two hours passed in quiet companionship. Jared suspected Alexandros' had been given something that had calmed him as he drowsed a bit off and on until his breakfast arrived.

Jared went and retrieved his own food and sat next to him watching him.

His response to the food was immensely amusing for Jared. Though he suspected it was disappointing to Alexandros whose brow furrowed mightily when he studied the bowl of yellow Jell-O and cup with ice chips. The ice chips he chewed on and finished them off quickly, then drank several cups of water that came in a pink plastic container. Jared tried hard not to laugh as he watched Alexandros poke at the Jell-O, he laughed when it jiggled. With the spoon he would suppress it only to laugh in pleasure when it would bounce back up. He began to cut it up into smaller and smaller chunks, and arrange it in shapes in the bowl, but was not eating it, just playing with it. After he had done this until it literally melted into yellow liquid he poured it carefully into the cup and drank it down. Then he picked the bowl up and handed it to Jared gesturing he wanted more. Jared shook his head slowly, while Alexandros rubbed his stomach and looked hungrily at the yogurt and banana Jared was eating. He tried to poke his spoon toward the yogurt, but Jared pushed his hand away.

It was clear the Jell-O wasn't enough, so Jared left the room with the admonition to Alexandros not to do anything he'd be sorry for and went to the nurse's station to request more food for him.

When he came back and picked up the yogurt container it was empty and Alexandros was lying back licking the spoon, which he carefully tucked next to him beneath the blanket.

"Hey, that was my breakfast." He glowered at Alexandros who lay back with his eyes closed. He leaned forward burrowing with his hand under the blanket to retrieve the spoon but it was pulled out of his hand. For a moment their eyes met and Jared felt himself compelled by the feelings that were becoming stronger each time he was in the man's presence. Alexandros put the spoon carefully back on the tray then leaned over and kissed Jared's lips. It was a quick brush of his lips, just a whisper of a kiss. His lips were soft and his breath smelled faintly of peaches. Without thinking Jared stroked along Alexandros' lips with a finger. Then he stopped and looked away as he could feel the hot blush of emotion and, yes, desire flare up in him. He looked at Alexandros again who was watching him intently. He was on the verge of returning the kiss when he heard footsteps in the outer room. He pulled back quickly as Greg returned with another tray of ice and Jell-O.

"So, he ate it all and so far it's stayed down. Good, if he can keep this down maybe he can have some soup with more Jell-O in a while." They both sat chatting quietly as Alexandros began playing with the Jell-O again.

Greg laughed, "Hey, just eat it; you don't need to play with it." He turned to Jared, "He acts like he's never seen Jell-O before."

Quickly coming to Alexandros' defense Jared laughed. "I know a lot of people who play with their Jell-O. It's kind of hard not to. It just begs to be…" Suddenly Alexandros grabbed his stomach and began to vomit. Greg grabbed a nearby emesis basin and held it up to his mouth.

He watched his fear growing as Alexandros vomited repeatedly until tears were running down his face and he was panting. After a few minutes, that to Jared seemed like hours the vomiting stopped and Alexandros fell back against the pillows looking very bad. His face was colorless, he was shaking, sweaty.

Jared grabbed the napkin from the tray, dipped it in a cup of water and wiped his face. Alexandros gave him the ghost of a smile.

"This isn't all Jell-O. There's something else here." Greg sniffed the contents of the basin. "Did you give him something to eat? He can only have clear liquids right now. " With a pained expression on his face, Jared explained Alexandros had eaten some of his yogurt.

"What? You gave him yogurt? Are you nuts?" He grabbed the empty container from the table and studied it. "It's got bits of fruit and granola. Oh, god, that's way too hard on his stomach." He looked around the room. "Don't bring any more food in here. In fact, don't bring any into the suite."

"It's my fault. I made the mistake of leaving it here while I went out to the nurses' station. I'm sorry." His voice was a whisper. He suddenly felt awful and completely incompetent.

"I need you to leave for a while, okay, please?" Greg pulled his stethoscope from around his neck to check Alexandros' heartbeat. Jared bit his lip thinking about arguing but left the room quietly. He noticed Alexandros was still shaking and didn't even open his eyes as Greg prodded his stomach, he just moaned softly.

"Shit, you stupid idiot! What a fucking dumb thing to have done!" Jared chided himself as he sat down and rubbed his face. He felt just terrible. He was worried Alexandros would become worse and began to sigh softly, feeling nervous and suddenly frightened. What if he…?

Greg came out with the tray in his hands. He looked at Jared and said, "Look, don't feel too bad. He's not the easiest patient to deal with and he's young and probably feels like he's starving. It's an easy mistake to make, but don't do it again. He's on ice chips for the time being, okay. Like I said don't even bring any food up here." He left the room leaving Jared feeling like he'd just been scolded for getting a lesson wrong in school. He sat there rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, something he did when he was upset and then got up and quietly tiptoed toward the door of the room to look in and see if Alexandros was alright. His eyes were closed, he still looked pale, but he wasn't panting the way he had been after the vomiting. As quietly as possible he walked toward Alexandros' bedside and bent down and kissed his forehead. It was warm and sweaty.

"I'm so sorry. Please be okay, Alexandros, remember who you are, you're Invincible." He spoke to him softly as he ran a gentle finger along his cheek. Alexandros eye's fluttered and then closed.

He sat down and took Alexandros' hand in his running his fingers along the back of it.

"I think he needs to be kept sedated, he's just too impulsive and too hard to control when he's more alert. I told Mr... not to bring any food anywhere near the suite, but I'm just concerned." Jared turned at the sound of Greg's voice in the outer room. He heard Marcus agree and his spirits sank and he kissed the hand in his.

"Alexandros maybe you'd have been better off if I'd just left you where you were." Jared threw back his head letting it rest on the back of the chair. "No that's not true, but how do I help you?"

He sat there his eyes closed, so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice or hear anything until he heard Marcus' voice. He rested his hand on Jared's shoulder and led him into the suite's outer room. "Come on, we need to talk about our patient. First, I've called a friend at Berkeley who is a language specialist and he's going to send someone over so we can get a handle on him and some better information. We really need to be able to get him to understand his condition. I know you care for him, but it's not enough."

Jared shook his head in agreement and Marcus continued. "Don't feel too bad about what happened. It's actually not unusual at all to vomit after surgery. I've seen it happen to patients who've only had ice chips. It's a crap shoot every time whenever someone goes under general anesthetic. He's also had to be transfused, so the vomiting isn't too surprising. It could have happened regardless, but in case, no more food up here, okay? Don't listen to him don't let those big blue eyes of his persuade you." Jared knew Marcus was teasing him. "I know you want the best for him, so do I, so we need to be careful."

"Yeah, I only want the best for him. It's just that he seems so vulnerable and I'm worried for him, you know being so far away from home. I'm sorry about all this Marcus. I feel like I've tied an albatross around your neck."

"Hey, come on, stop the guilt routine. Unless you're the one who sliced open his head, and I doubt you are, you don't have anything to feel sorry or bad about. Frankly, you saved his life." Marcus punched his shoulder playfully. "His injuries are serious, Jared. He's nowhere close to being out of the woods yet. So, we need really watch him the next few days. How did you manage to communicate the few days he was visiting with you? It had to have been hard?"

Licking his lips, Jared replied breezily keeping in character with his created story, "Oh, we used a lot of sign language and you know, like with food, he'd hold something up, you know like if there was no more milk. We managed ok. Sometimes it was a bit, ah…" He rolled his head from side to side and smiled his biggest smile, the kind that always pleased his fans, "You know a little shaky, but we managed ok."

Marcus just watched him. "That was okay then, but when you take him back home it'll be a different situation. We'll discuss all that later." He patted Jared's shoulder. "Look I didn't mean to upset you earlier with my comments. No hard feelings?"

"Nope, not a one," He grinned. "I know, I'm just…well, it's just been a stressful twenty-four hours. Has it only been twenty-four hours? " He shook himself and drank some coffee Marc had brought him. "I'm an ass sometimes, you know me. Honestly, is he really going to be ok?"

"Head injuries are always serious. From the MRI I didn't see any swelling which was really a good sign. I won't lie to you. He has one hell of a deep slash in his head. It's good it didn't penetrate past the outer skull, but whatever hit him cut deep. Someone did something really nasty to him, to have caused an injury like that. If I didn't know better I'd say someone was trying to kill him. I'm also concerned about the blood loss. Head wounds always bleed copiously, and as I said we had to transfuse him. The good news is he's young and aside from the obvious injuries is in excellent health, still I'm not taking any chances." He stopped for a moment when Greg walked back into the room and they discussed something quietly. "The next issue, aside from his physical injuries which are now under control is to keep him calm. He gets upset pretty easily, Jared and the only thing we can do to safeguard him and the staff is to keep him sedated. I won't dose him with Thoizine, but the Morphine isn't strong enough to keep him under control as it does with most patients."

"I thought we'd come to an understanding about that."

"It doesn't matter what his background is or was. While he's my patient my job, my number one priority is to keep him on the road to recovery. If that means I have to take measures you don't agree with I'm sorry, Jared, but it's his health I'm concerned with right now, not yours."

"I was thinking he was getting better. As long as I'm near him he seems to be okay."

"You can't be here twenty-four seven, Jared. You weren't in the OR with us. Even half conscious and bleeding like a proverbial stuck pig the guy is strong as can be. I have never in all my years of practice given a patient more than 3 mg of Ativan and not had them go down. He just acted like he'd had a couple glasses of wine, but nothing more. Like I said it took a total of 6mg IM plus 5 mg of Valium to knock him out before we could administer anesthesia. It was really risky. So far there's nothing on the tox screen to show any drug usage. Honestly, I was thinking Angel Dust, but there doesn't seem to be any signs of drug usage, but I don't have the complete tox screen back yet."

"Was that really necessary?" Jared knew he couldn't explain why he knew he wouldn't find any drugs in Alexandros' system, but it bothered him. Still, he knew it was normal medical procedure. It nagged at him, again, this very clear concern for a man he barely knew.

Marcus' look was his answer and Jared grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry, just being overly concerned I guess. I know he's in the best hands. I can't thank you enough Marcus. I owe you, you just ask, it's yours."

Marcus waved him away with a smile. "Don't be silly. I've got to do my rounds. I'll check back on you two later. He's going to be sleeping for a few hours so why don't you go home for a while. Believe me he's safe and will be alright, I promise."

Wearily, Jared agreed and about three hours later feeling much better after an invigorating shower and change of clothes he strode back toward Alexandros' room. His long freshly washed hair floated like a shining bronze cloak about his shoulders and he felt better about the situation than when he'd left. He was ready to do whatever it took to help Alexandros get better.

He'd even stopped on the way to Alexandros' suite to give several autographs. He carried a bouquet of yellow roses and was singing softly to himself as he entered the suite. He strode through the outer room and was just about to step into Alexandros' room, but stopped just outside of the doorway.

Greg was still on duty, "talking" with Alexandros who was clearly groggy as his eyes were half-closed. He was smiling, but it was evident he was under the influence of the sedation Marc had mentioned earlier.

He lay nude, comfortably propped up on pillows, a sheet resting just above his hips. The hospital gown he'd been clad in earlier was balled up on the ground and a fresh one was folded nearby on a wheeled cart that held a large bowl, sponge and several thick towels. Jared's heart began to thump heavily as he studied the smooth golden skin that overlay the muscles beneath the broad well muscled chest that tapered to a beautifully defined torso. He swallowed as his eyes followed the line of the golden hair that disappeared from his navel down to what was covered by the sheet.

His golden curls which appeared to have been carefully washed around the head bandage shone under the room's over head lights as they tumbled to just above his shoulder and about his handsome face. His color was clearly better, his cheeks were lightly flushed and his full lips were smooth and pink.

His tongue snaked out to lick them and Greg put a chip of ice on his tongue for him to suck on. Some of the ice melted and dripped down Alexandros' naked chest. He shivered and Jared watched as Greg's fingers smoothed the drop along his chest.

Greg leaned over him placing the stethoscope over his heart again, and Alexandros began to quiver and sighed a little as it moved down his torso little by little. Greg's fingers joined the pathway of the instrument. When he rested his open palm on Alexandros' sheet covered lower thigh Jared felt anger flare in him.

"Hello Greg," He greeted him loudly as stepped quickly into the room. "I'm surprised you're still on duty." He checked his watch. "I would have thought your shift would be almost over."

Obviously surprised, Greg looked up, his face flushing, but smiled in greeting. "Oh, we're a little short staffed so I'm working a double." He studied Jared. This time his expression was more than just friendly. His eyes raked Jared in his blue jeans and embroidered white silk long sleeved tunic.

"Ah, can you give us some privacy, Mr...; I'm going to bathe him. You can wait out in the other room. It won't take long." He smiled at Jared as he began to swing the curtain around Alexandros' bed.

Like hell you will, was the first thought that came into Jared's head. He narrowed his eyes and advanced threateningly on Greg who shook his head. "Now, look Mr... its hospital regs, I mean his right to privacy."

Jared looked down at Alexandros who seemed to be attempting to pull himself out of the drugged lethargy enveloping him. With a frown he patted the bed and gestured with his hand and muttered sleepily, "Hefestion."

Jared smiled, "He wants me, I'll do it." Greg raised an eyebrow and smiled slowly in an openly provocative manner as he met Jared's gaze and licked his lips. "I don't think so. That would be against hospital policy, but you could sit here and watch." He looked from Alexandros to Jared whose eyes widened and he sucked in his breath at the man's obvious come on. If he did nothing else he would see this asshole lost his job. Balling his hand into a fist he moved closer then stopped.

No, he told himself I will not let him do this. Greg just shook his head and gave him a smile that said he had complete control of the situation. Yeah, you just keep on thinking that, slime ball, Jared thought.

"You know, I what…" He stopped and turned when he heard Marc addressing someone whose voice was a rich, melodious tenor in the outer room. He entered the room with another man following him.

"Oh, great Jared, I'm so glad you're here. Finally, we have our savior our Greek interpreter." He turned to introduce him to the tall man dressed in an immpecable grey Armani suit. Jared gasped as he looked into the man's face. "This is Mr. Amyntoros."

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

*****The mysterious Greek interpreter, Mr. Amyntoros and Jared have a slight disagreement about Alexandros.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<p>

Moving quickly, the tall man who had accompanied Marcus pushed past Jared and came deeper into the room. With the sweep of his eyes he took in the situation immediately. Before "nurse" Greg could blink he found his hand locked in an iron grip and he whimpered falling to his knees under the pain.

"Haaah….ahh!"

"You will remove yourself from this place immediately." The congenial, smoothly accented voice hid the deadly threat that showed in his beautiful eyes as Mr. Amyntoros addressed Greg. He then turned his back on him as though he were nothing more than a gnat and turned to Alexandros. The soft sounds of comfort issued from his lips as he leant over Alexandros' still form and pulled the sheet up to his shoulders and brushed his hand across his brow. No one saw the frown on his handsome face when Alexandros did not respond to him. At the touch of the hand brushing across Alexandros' smooth cheek he sighed a little but other than that there was no reaction. His eyes did not open. He appeared deeply asleep or unconscious.

Jared and Marcus moved quietly into the room. As Greg began to leave, cradling his right hand as though it was broken, Jared stepped in front of him. "Excuse me a moment, Greg?" The man looked up and before he could utter a sound Jared's slammed his fist into his nose.

"You try to file a complaint against me, anything appears in the paper, the Internet or anywhere and I'll sue you. As it is, I'm going to make sure you never work in this profession again. Now get the fuck out of here." He then turned to Marcus, "I'll explain in a moment, but I want that man escorted out of here, now, by hospital security." Marcus who was quick to piece things together replied. "It's done." He left the room pushing a moaning, whimpering Greg before him. Within a few moments he returned smiling and talked to the mysterious Mr. Amyntoros.

Jared heaved a sigh of relief with Greg gone. While Marcus was happy with the "interpreter's" help, Jared felt a sinking feeling in his heart as he watched the man, who looked just like the man from his "dream" smooth a blanket over Alexandros and gently lift him as he tucked an extra pillow behind his head. Alexandros seemed unaware of anything going on around him.

As he watched the man's easy movements he felt something else he had not expected, jealousy.

"So, Mr. Amyntoros," Marcus said, "What can you tell us about Jared's mysterious friend here?"

"Very little, I am afraid." The man replied looking rather upset. His expression was almost forbidding and for a moment Jared subdued the desire to shudder. "He is so strongly drugged I cannot get him to respond to me." Jared was taken aback at this and very concerned. Surely, he thought, Alexandros would recognize his own language, even in his sleep, as he had heard words very like those Alexandros' spoke addressed to Alexandros by this man.

"Marcus, damn it this just wasn't necessary! I told you!"

Marcus frowned looking thoughtful. "A moment, gentlemen, please!" He went over to Alexandros, examined him briefly, then picked up the room's phone and made a series of phone calls. After a few minutes he turned, "I'm having another tox screen run."

"We need to talk, now, please?" Jared pulled at his sleeve and moved toward the outer suite. "Excuse us, Mr. Amyntoros?" He was fuming. First, that fucking asshole Greg! He still could not believe what he had seen and heard. The man had had the nerve to proposition him and his treatment of his patient, of Alexandros so openly, but could he have done worse? Did he drug him?" Jared nearly slammed a fist into the wall.

"Goddamn that bastard! I swear Marcus…"

"Sit, compose yourself, I need to hear the whole story, this is serious Jared."

When he'd finished, Marcus got up with a sigh, "I'd heard something similar once before through the hospital grapevine, but it wasn't involving a patient of mine so I just ignored it. Believe me this time…" He patted Jared's shoulder trying to reassure him. "I'll be back in a while I need to make sure this is dealt with properly, especially in light of Alexandros' severe drugged state. I did order light sedation, this is unfortunately much more than that."

"Can't you give him something to bring him out of it?"

"No, until I know what was administered it's better to let him sleep it off. A new nurse is on her way up here, this is one I know we can both trust."

"We? I don't know the staff here…how…?"

"It's Maggie from the OR. She's one of the best and she'll be up here soon. I called her in specifically. At least with her watching over him, we know Alexandros will be safe." His voice was filled with anger and Jared knew when Marcus was angry he could be a formidable man to deal with. Good, he thought, good. Marcus spoke as he headed toward the door. "I know you have your ways, well, so do I, starting with the notifying the proper authorities."

Then he was left alone with what he feared, the man in the other room with Alexandros. Could he really have been the same man as in the dream? Was such a thing really possible? He shook himself hard as though trying to rid himself of something like a feather tickling the back of his neck or the heavy hand of dread.

"No, you did not imagine me." He turned at the sound of the smooth, melodious tenor.

His eyes widened and he heard the gasp coming from his own mouth. He felt like he'd been gut punched. Gone was the suit and again before him stood the man who had risen from the ocean, the Macedonian warrior, no god, thought Jared as he studied him still awed by his very presence. The long cloak of golden cloth swung softly about him as he moved with languid grace through the room. He held out his hand and smiled and in that moment, Jared who was a man who considered himself non-violent by nature wanted to kill.

"He…Heph…Hephaistion?" He could hear the wonder in his own voice as he studied him. He was so, so…stunning. He was almost speechless. Now he knew how some of his fans must feel when they saw him. However, with this man, no being, Jared thought, there was something beyond the mortal here.

He was utterly and completely shocked and unsure what to do next. He just stood before the man looking at him, completely unable to stop himself as he devoured the vision before him. Then he thought of Alexandros, and his laughter and smile when he would look up into his face and those fascinating eyes of his so full of emotion. He thought of him when he had first found him, the blood, and the exhaustion, the terrible injury to him and his vulnerability and complete trust in a stranger.

"You can't have him!" He blinked at the completely unexpected words he'd just uttered and watched as Hephaistion's mouth broke into a smile and he laughed.

"Where were you when he needed you?" Jared just stopped himself from shouting at him. "Do you know what happened to him? How badly injured he was? You are, were, are… You are supposed to be his best friend the man he… he…" Jared shook himself feeling suddenly overwhelmed but continued his rant knowing his response was as absurd as was this entire situation. This did not happen in real life. Perhaps he been asleep and had dreamed this whole thing, but it felt so real. He pinched his arm; it hurt, would it hurt in a dream? Am I going crazy or something he wondered as his eyes scanned the ground before him and saw the feet in those sandals and the long legs in the shining greaves. Then he stopped talking and just fell into the couch next to him, breathless and suddenly quite exhausted.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

****** The "Two Hephaistions" mix it up a little. X rated.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE<p>

Oranges, the scent of oranges, mint, and honey drifted through the air tickling his senses. Something fuzzy, warm, and so comfortable enveloped him that he felt himself relax as though he'd been immersed in a warm, scented bath. Jared opened his eyes just slightly, the room was darkened, and he sighed and turned over thinking he was home again in his own bed. He yawned feeling wonderful then heard a sound and as he moved slightly found he was lying on the couch in Alexandros' hospital suite. A velvety grey blanket covered him. Placed on the table near him was a tray with a pot and two cups. The teapot gave off the enticing scent of mint. A small plate held three oranges and some rolls, which gave off a buttery aroma, and a small pot of honey sat nearby.

He blinked his eyes open and stretched and as he slowly sat up saw he wasn't alone.

Immediately, his good feeling plunged.

"_Kalimera_…oh, forgive me, good morning, I forget you have no Greek." Graciously, Hephaistion inclined his head and gestured toward the small breakfast. "I have brought some food to break your fast." When he saw Jared turn toward Alexandros' room, he waved his hand. "Do not worry he is quite well, as you he has rested many hours and is now, fortunately able to converse with me."

"Converse with you." Jared mumbled as he leaned over and inhaled the delicious scent of the steaming tea. The warmth of the cup felt delightful in his hands. Carefully he sipped it. "How is it you can converse with him and me, but he can only "converse" with you? Just who are you? And, you never answered me! Where were you, how did he get hurt so badly and you just let him wander around alon…" He began to laugh. "This is crazy. I know it is."

The man opposite him bowed his elegant head and smiled. "I am Hephaistion, son of Amyntor."

"Yeah, I get that. You're Hephaistion, _the _Hephaistion, Alexander the Great's, Alexandros' lover and all that other stuff." Their eyes met. "I don't like you."

"_That_ is apparent." Hephaistion poured some tea from a small pot into the cup before Jared and handed it to him.

"Alexandros is confused you know that? He thinks I'm you. It doesn't make any sense we don't look anything alike. You're at least six one or two, and I don't have hair like yours." Our eyes are a lot alike though, Jared thought as stared blatantly at Hephaistion who smiled mischievously and then quickly pulled the smile off his face.

"Ah, hmmm, well I suppose I have a problem then." Hephaistion responded as he lifted a cup of tea to his lips.

"If he were my lover, I wouldn't have left him like that!" Jared felt his blood pressure rise and then began to laugh. "This is a joke isn't it? Either that or I've gone crazy and this whole thing is some weird product of my imagination." As he broke a roll in half and slathered some honey on it, he said. "I'm beginning to think it's my imagination or worse."

"It is not your imagination. Do not be so downhearted. "Hephaistion responded with a slight shake of his head as he licked some honey from his fingers. Jared found himself staring and then looked away.

"Don't be nice to me because I don't want to like you, okay. In fact, I think I don't like you at all. You've made my life hell – you and your famous thighs and…"

"Please accept my apologies for that. If I had known the trouble they would cause I would have asked my parents to make me ugly and squat."

"Its too late for that, the damage is done." Jared allowed himself the slightest smile, the man had a great dry wit, he'd give him that.

Hephaistion looked at him thoughtfully his expression was neutral. "So, you do not like me." He shrugged and sighed. "You have just broken my heart." Jared burst out laughing he could not help it. He recalled some of the things he'd read about this man who sat before him. He'd certainly had his detractors in both ancient and present times. However, so far he didn't appear to be too arrogant or bad tempered. Actually he had been quite nice providing him with breakfast, which he knew hadn't come from the hospital's cafeteria. He wondered who had put the blanket on him. He was fascinating, as equally fascinating as the man in the other room.

"Ah, aren't you supposed to be dead? You know about twenty-four hundred years dead?" He frowned as he bent forward to peel an orange. "Both of you are supposed to be dead, so what are you and Alexandros, who really _should_ be dead, I mean with that hole he had in his head, that's one good reason why he should be dead, but he's not and apparently neither are you. Or maybe, I'm the one's who's dead." Jared just mumbled on feeling as if he was carrying on some sort of mad Hatter tea party conversation. This wasn't real any of it, he was beginning to think that more and more. He pinched his arm again. It hurt, was that proof enough.

Hephaistion began to laugh and again, Jared's breath caught. When he smiled… You couldn't win with either one of them. Jared thought as he tried to study Hephaistion without being too obvious. He or Alexandros, they both drove a person out of their senses. Their beauty, their charm, whatever the hell it was they had it in spades.

"No, you are not crazy, but I can see why you think you are. I am sorry for what has happened to you. It was not what we had planned." Jared jerked taken aback.

"What you had planned? What the…you mean…? Oh, man, this is way too much for me!" He just stared at the man, slid back on the couch and pulled the blanket up over his face. "When I pull this away you will be gone, and it will be two days ago and I'll be lying back in my bed and I will not go running in Golden Gate Park that day. Whatever I do, I will stay as far away from the Park, I will get on a plane and go to China if I have to, but I will stay away from Golden Gate Park." So saying he closed his eyes and buried himself under the blanket. After a moment, safely hidden under the blanket he opened one eye, closed it and then opened the other then closed that. He listened carefully for any change in sound. He pulled the blanket back down.

"You're still here."

Hephaistion nodded, "Yes, I am still here." He smiled, his violet-blue eyes twinkling and Jared's breath caught. God, the guy was so gorgeo…fuck!

"I fucking hate you, you know that!" Hephaistion laughed hearing his words. His laughter was light and full of good humor. "I am used to that as well. Do you hate Alexandros as well or just me?"

"Just you."

"Ah."

"Ah." The two men sat staring at one another.

"We will have to discuss this." Hephaistion smiled and rose to his full height. "Would you not care to see Alexandros? I know he would like to see you."

"Why bother, you're here now. What would he want with me?" Hephaistion, he could tell was trying very hard not to laugh and that irritated him even more.

"Perhaps he can tell you that himself."

"Okay, that's it. I know now I've lost it! He can't understand me, we don't communicate too well! I can't understand a single word. Oh, wait, yes, Hefestion. I got that much, that's you, you're here now, everyone's happy, and I'm going home." He didn't realize he was practically shouting at the man who was standing calmly before him.

"Please see him first, please?" Jared just glared and stood there then threw down the rest of the roll in his hand.

"Fine, I'll go talk to someone who doesn't understand a fucking word I'm saying to him anymore I can understand a fucking word he's saying to me, but hey, I'm crazy so what does it matter?" Huffing in irritation, he stomped into Alexandros' room. Suddenly all his anger evaporated. Alexandros was sitting up and smiled warmly at him. Hephaistion followed behind him and sat down near Alexandros. Jared just stood there looking at them sitting side by side. "This just is not possible." He muttered to himself.

"Come, Jared, please, sit down." Hephaistion pulled up another chair next to his. Jared obeyed, smiled at Alexandros, and glared at Hephaistion.

Alexandros addressed Hephaistion and he sat there watching them, listened to them, and wondered what they were saying. Hephaistion turned and put out his hand. "Will you give me your hand?"

"Why not," Jared sighed and complied, Hephaistion took it and joined it with his and Alexandros. For a second he felt a slight dizziness, but it passed so quickly he brushed it off. "Great, now I'm one of the Three Musketeers."

Suddenly Alexandros burst out laughing. "What is Mustkateers?" Jared jumped out of the chair and stood immobilized; he had heard Alexandros' and understood him. How…? Then the floor was suddenly coming up to meet him.

Hands gripped him, holding him up, and he found himself in a chair.

"Close your eyes a moment and breathe deeply." He felt a hand stroking his back soothingly. With each movement of the hand upon his back he felt something he'd never felt before, not even the desire he felt near Alexandros. This was more than that, more than any desire he'd ever experienced for anything or anyone. He yearned for the hand to stroke harder, and felt himself lean backward toward the man's body.

"Shit!" He jumped up. "Look, I've got to leave, I've got an appointment." He was half-way out the door but stopped. "Alexandros, I...I'm glad you're better. It was good to know you… It…" He didn't even stop to complete his thoughts just ran out of the room and kept moving until he was in his car and only until he realized he'd run a red light did his heart calm down and he began to relax.

Once he was home he felt safe. He went from room to room. "Yeah, it's all the same," He sat on his bed, touching the pillow, and sat wrapping himself in the comforter. He sat there for what seemed like hours letting his mind just drift. Hephaistion…the man's image floated in and out of his mind. How could anyone be human and still be so beautiful, so… However, it was clear there was more to the man than just his good looks. He had a very dry sense of humor and was thoughtful, and…Fuck! He swore at himself, stop, I don't like him. There must be something to him; he's sure got Alexandros' hooked. Thinking on Alexandros, he sighed. He would miss him. He really liked him, there was something so endearing, so… Enough already, he swore as Hephaistion's face came into his mind again, invading it. He gulped and got up and studied his own face in the mirror in the bathroom.

"I'm like that, people stare at me. They write things about me…I wonder how he felt, feels about it. Did he feel the way I do?" He was thoughtful as he washed his face. "I should go back and see Alexandros. It's not right, even with Hephaistion with him, I still…I just." He sighed, "I feel so screwed up!" He took a long, hot shower lathering his body slowly with a bar of richly scent soap. As though in a spell he found his hands moving slowly up and down his body letting the soap slide like silk along his skin He closed his eyes and indulged in the fantasy that had been building ever since the dream. Afterward he put on some sweats and a t-shirt sat outside on the deck to dry his hair. Feeling much better, he made something to eat, grabbed up his journal, and was just about to sit down when he heard the front door bell ring.

"I don't believe it!" Jared closed his eyes and turned away. The man followed him into his house. This time he was dressed in faded looking jeans and a sleeveless grey t-shirt that Jared noticed just made his eyes more violet. His hair in loose red gold curls hung about his throat. He smelled faintly of sandalwood and patchouli and it tempted his senses. His arms were strong with muscle. I'll bet his thighs are that way too, Jared speculated as he quickly ran his gaze over his unexpected visitor as he recalled what he'd read about Hephaistion's thighs and Alexander's or Alexandros' reaction to them.

"Go away, go stay with Alexandros, take him home…or wherever you two are supposed to be!" He walked away and then turned back around his eyes blazing, his fists clenched.

"No, you don't deserve him!" Jared's long hair swung about his shoulders, as he stood close as he dared and jammed a finger in the beautiful face so close to his. "I don't care that he loves you, that you're so fucking beautiful he's your slave! He is you know that, and I'll bet you don't care! I'm sure you don't care how many people in your time or now are in love with you. All you…" His eyes spitting fire Hephaistion tossed back his glowing curls, growled low in his throat, grabbed the back of Jared's neck, and kissed him, hard.

Furious Jared struggled and pulled back, his nostrils flaring, his eyes wide with shock at the attack, then with a cry he seized the front of Hephaistion's shirt and ripped it down the middle. He assaulted his mouth with his own; bruising it with so much force he could taste blood. They wrestled falling to the floor, limbs entwining and straining against one another for domination.

Hephaistion straddled Jared and shredded his shirt and sweats in his strong grip. Jared lunged upward upsetting the other man, forced him beneath him, and tore at Hephaistion's clothing until he had his nude body beneath his hands and ravaged it with his tongue and teeth delighting in each breathy cry and moan he drew from him.

Rolling over, like two combatants they kissed and fought with one another for control. Hephaistion subdued Jared with his greater height and strength. Jared ran his hands down Hephaistion's body, thrilling to the feel of the iron muscles beneath the tanned skin worshipping it with kisses and sensual strokes. He bit his neck, smiled as he heard Hephaistion groan, and watched in triumph as his long lashes fluttered and he tossed his beautiful head each time his fingers teased him to grow ever harder. Jared felt his entire body shudder as Hephaistion rubbed himself against Jared's groin and gripped him in his hand. He whispered words in his ear he didn't understand but felt himself grow harder and hotter as Hephaistion's tongue licked along his throat and ear. Hephaistion rolled Jared beneath him and opened his thighs and Jared plunged his rigid heat between those iron-banded thighs. He heard his own groans of ecstasy in his ears as he was squeezed between that glorious torment that didn't seem it would ever stop.

"Oh, God, oh, God!" He groaned as the grip of Hephaistion's thighs grew ever stronger and Hephaistion ran his fingers along his open mouth as he cried out falling across Hephaistion's broad chest as he spent himself in one hot, great glorious shudder that shook him like the rolling waves of a great tide leaving the trail of his iridescence along Hephaistion's golden thighs.

A while later as they both lay comfortably wrapped in each other arms, Jared grabbed Hephaistion's face looked into his eyes and said in between kisses "Hell, I take it all back. I'm keeping you. Alexandros can go play with his Persian dancing boy." Hephaistion's body shook with laughter and whispered in his ear, and watched with delight as Jared's face flushed hotly.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

"

Strangers

Author: Lysis & Hyakinthos the Cat (because he insisted and suggested the idea in the first place), January 2012

Friendship/Comfort/Angst and more….and yeah, some sex.

******In this chapter Jared is a little shy about seeing Hephaistion again, and Alexandros has something he needs to tell him.

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

><p>It was close to four o'clock in the afternoon, and as Jared walked toward Alexandros' room he stopped and for a moment almost turned around. Thank god that he gotten into the hospital with little trouble, no fans had been clustered nearby. Marcus had called earlier concerned about this, as he'd been spotted, but so far he'd gotten in undetected. Of course, the sunglasses and hat helped. He smiled.<p>

He'd awakened little over an hour ago. He could still smell the sandalwood from Hephaistion on his skin, or at least he liked to think he did. They'd showered together and afterward Jared had lain down for a quick nap. He recalled Hephaistion leaning over him to place a kiss on his lips just before he'd left. As long as he lived he knew he would never forget what had passed between them, the sensuality, yes, but also the incredibly pleasure of simply being the presence of such a being.

He'd known Hephaistion wouldn't stay with him his first allegiance was, of course, to Alexandros. That was why Jared was on his way toward the hospital on a busy Saturday afternoon, he hadn't seen him since yesterday and then he had been deep in the throes of the drug that bastard Greg had given him.

Even though Marcus had called and told him a little later all was well, they'd been able to bring him out the drugged state, he still worried. He didn't think he would ever forget the man went he first met him vulnerable and so alone, his blood seeping out from the terrible wound in his head pooling around him.

Jared stopped to get a bottle of water from a vending machine and as he opened it and took a sip he realized he was nervous. The thought made him smile, he who made a living out of appearing in front of the camera and thousands of screaming fans when he performed with his band, he was suddenly stricken with a bad case of nerves.

He could do this. He wanted to see Alexandros, and Hephaistion. Hephaistion…he could feel the blush rising on his face as images ran through his mind. His body's temperature rose as he played again over each moment of their encounter. He was certain that this very moment his face was the color of the pink and red roses scattered throughout the bouquet of orchids he held in his hands.

He felt guilty as though he had abandoned Alexandros. Then he felt doubly guilty for not only had he abandoned him he had done so and made wild, insane crazy love with Hephaistion, his lover.

"I wonder if that would have been treasonable in Alexandros' day." The thought brought a smile to his lips when he recalled some of the books he'd read about the homoeroticism surrounding Alexandros' court. What would Alexandros have done to him or even Hephaistion if he'd found out? He shrugged nothing to Hephaistion, he was pretty sure of that, Hephaistion clearly did as he chose, but who knows what Alexandros' would have done to him. Probably slit my throat, Jared decided.

He was still somewhat bewildered by it all. He had actually made love with another man. If someone had ever said this he would, in truth, do such a thing he would not only have laughed at them. He would have said such a thing was not something he could be enticed into even if the most beautiful man in the world were to offer himself at his feet.

Well, the most beautiful man (or one of them, he thought still thinking of Alexandros) had done that and he, with one kiss had fallen like a lamb to the priest's knife, bleating with hardly a protest. Hephaistion…would any man or woman is able to resist him? He had fallen prey to those famed thighs, and oh, how he envied Alexandros his lover. The man…God, Jared, wiped his forehead, recalling their lovemaking… the man was astounding. It wasn't just the sex or the sensuality of it. It had actually been fun, the wrestling, their laughter as they talked afterward, his kindness, wit. Hephaistion was equal to Alexandros, certainly different, very much his own man, but his equal. There was also certainly not effeminate about the man, at all. He recalled their wrestling, it had been fun, but he knew in seriousness, the man would be deadly if he was your enemy. To consider or call a man like him gay would be like comparing a lion to parakeet. Hephaistion was clearly all man, in every way. And he suspected Alexandros was much the same way. They came from a time that had no issue with a person's sexuality the way present day society seemed so hung up on it. It wasn't that big a deal, what seemed to be much more important was what a man was inside, his courage, bravery, loyalty, honor, honesty, love of family…all those things.

Now, he would have to face the music. Could he walk into Alexandros' room and not let his face show what he'd done? He was certain Hephaistion would be there. Could he sit near him again and not want to touch him?

Gulping down a bottle of water Jared leaned against the wall near the vending machines Ok, he told himself, he had to do this. He wanted to see Alexandros. He had a longing to that he still couldn't explain. There was something about the man that drew him, in a different way than Hephaistion's physical attraction, it was more powerful, almost…well, he just knew he had to see him, again. He was good at playing roles, Hell, he was an actor, and Alexandros loved actors. What had he read about one that Alexandros had honored? He'd have to find out. He smiled, yes, could do this, he told himself.

Alexandros was out of bed, standing by the room's only window and dressed in dark blue velour sweat suit with a white t-shirt.

"Alexandros!" Without thinking Jared ran to him and hugged him. Then he pulled back as he saw Hephaistion's eyes on him. Hephaistion got up and came over and hugged both of them.

"The Gods have blessed us. Here he stands before us, as though he were never harmed." He grinned and gently rubbed Alexandros' shoulder and smiled at Jared and tugged on a lock of his hair with such a warm grin that Jared felt all of his fears dissipate.

"You are well?" Jared blinked rapidly, when he heard Alexandros talking to him. He still couldn't quite believe he and Alexandros could "converse" now. "Jared, you are well? You do look quite well, indeed." He peered at Jared's face and stroked his hair gently.

"Hmm….ah, yeah aren't I supposed to be asking you that? You're the one who has the hole in his head. Here," Jared thrust the flowers into his arms feeling suddenly shy. "I brought you these. It's a custom, you know when someone's sick, you know..." Then he stopped and began to laugh. "I'm sure such customs were the same in your day."

"Oh, yes, they were, and I thank you for your kindness." Alexandros bent over the bouquet to sniff at the flowers. "I love flowers and these are quite lovely and fragrant." Hephaistion got up and took them. "I will seek out a pitcher for them." With a smile at them both he left the room.

"Come, let us sit, we have much to discuss." He led him toward the suite and settled himself on the couch. Before them on the table again lay a tray with a pot of tea and platter with fruit, cheese and breads lay out. Alexandros leaned forward, eyes closed as he sniffed the steam from tea pot. "I love this mint. It is most delicious, yes?" Jared watched him shyly as he lay back lazily on the couch peeling an orange laughing as he licked the juice as it rolled down his hand. His eyes were bright and his skin aglow with health. He had not known the man only days ago to have been so badly injured he would not think they were the same person. "Come drink, eat." Alexandros gestured with a hand, "Surely you must need nourishment, yes?"

This was a different Alexandros than the man he had come to know over the last few days. This was a man used to being in control. Then again, Jared realized, he's healing, no longer bleeding to death, heavily drugged. He looked at him and gave a great deep sigh of relief and pleasure.

"I am so happy you're better, Alexandros, you really had me worried there for a while."

Alexandros leaned over and patted a spot on the couch next to him. Come, sit here. I know of your concern and I thank you for your many kindnesses to me." Then he took Jared's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, but firmly on the lips. Jared could feel the blush as though it rose from the tips of his toes and flooded up through his hairline.

Keeping his hand on Jared's long hair, Alexandros grinned a bit, "My two Hefestions." He teased at which Jared flushed and again felt there was something unknown to him about everything that had happened, he had begun to feel that none of it was co-incidence.  
>"I notice you and Hefestion no longer argue with one another. I did notice or heard your words when you did shout at him before."<p>

"I…" Jared swallowed, "I…"

"I too, as I am sure you no doubt know as also helpless against his manly charms." Again, Alexandros' hand stroked softly through his hair. With each stroke of his hand Jared felt a little shiver run down his spine. "Jared, we owe you an explanation. What has occurred was not meant to be the way…." With a laugh he touched his head which still had a smaller bandage on it. This time it seemed it was his turn to blush and he looked down while Jared watched the white skin flush sweetly "I, I, it was my doing." Jared watched him surprised; Alexandros was indeed blushing and his hand trembling.

"It was my desire to meet you." Jared was taken aback at hearing this.

"How could you have met….I don't understand." He shook his head slowly and looked up as Hephaistion entered the room bearing a large plastic water pitcher in his hands with the flowers set in it. He smiled at them both as he set the makeshift vase on the table near the bed.

"Have you told him?" Hephaistion looked expectantly at Alexandros who bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"I've just begun."

"What the…wait," Jared held up a hand, "Is, was this all a joke." Suddenly he felt angry, and hurt. "Are you fans who made this whole thing up?" He got up starting toward the door when before him appeared Hephaistion again the Macedonian warrior.

Jared's jaw dropped, "How on earth did you…"

"We came from Elysium to search you out." Jared felt dizzy and again, he felt the strong arms of Hephaistion about him leading him toward the couch. Alexandros held a cup to his lips. "Drink, come drink slowly. Now, lie back and just breathe slowly." He pushed him down and put a pillow under his head. His hand was gentle on his head stroking his long hair. "Just close your eyes. 'Tis too much a shock for him, Hefestion I feared this."

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

******Jared inadvertently witnesses a rather arousing fight between Alexandros and Hephaistion.

Rating:XXXX

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

><p>"This is due to your incessant desire to want to know and understand everything, Alexandros. All of this and look where it has gotten you!"<p>

"My desires? I… I was not the one who began a shouting matching with him the moment, non, before that even, for you haunted his dreams. I was not the one who taunted him. I… This I knew you would do, Hefestion."

"Why would I not? You dared to taunt me with this? You threw it in my face until I had no choice but to…to…!

"What?" What have I what…? Oh, what a fool I am. You do not have to tell me, I know you well, Hefestion… for I am not blind. I can see the desire between the two of you. I did not have to be there to know what you did with him!" The voice died down and then began again, more emotional.. "Did you enjoy it? Did it give you greater pleasure than I have been able to?"

"Oh, so, now you speak clearly."

"Answer me!" Alexandros' voice was like a violent wind swirling around the world upturning everything with its thunder. "Did you enjoy it!"

"Aye, I did!

"Oh…oh, by the Dog! By…I swear it Hefestion…I-"

"Does it make you angry?" Razor sharp Hephaistion's voice sliced into him taunting. "Does it make your blood to boil? For it did mine!"

"Explain yourself! You have just admitted to your pleasure of him. How does that bring your anger forth? It is I who should, I…."

"It is how…" The sound scuffling and voices raised in argument awoke Jared. He moaned slightly, he felt like he'd been hit on the back of the head, but there was nothing to indicate that, there was no welt or bump, nothing really just a faint ache of his head. Then he remembered the last words he had heard, something Alexandros had said, something about a shock? A piercing shout and the sound of tearing fabric brought to him to his feet. They were arguing, loudly and angrily, Alexandros and Hephaistion. Wildly he looked from the room they were in toward the outer doorway; in a moment, security would be running in here. How could they not? The roar of their voices almost shook the walls.

Do not turn away from me! Alexandros!" Jared heard Hephaistion's bark of rage and growing rapidly concerned crept toward the door, which was tightly closed. Gingerly he tried the knob it was locked tightly. He frowned, that was odd, there were no locks on these doors. How? His eyes found they keyhole, he didn't remember a keyhole before, but it afforded him a view. He was worried for Alexandros. He knew first hand how Hephaistion could be when aroused, didn't he realize Alexandros was still healing? He knelt down to get a better view and what he saw was enough.

It was like the Titans fighting. Alexandros was a uncontrolled fire; the very air about him glowed snapping with red orange irridecence and furious energy. Hephaistion was much the same, though not quite as strongly, it was a bit more banked, but not by much. His ire was more feral, more animal, while Alexandros' seemed more controlled. Then Jared saw those eyes, Alexandros' eyes fill with something unearthly, as they darkened and then lightened as emotions consumed him. He was not nearly so controlled, but he knew how to school himself to it. It was as though the very air about them was fighting a battle that had gone far beyond the words they were both using. Perhaps it was a harbinger of something to come for the room shook as Alexandros took a deep breath as Hephaistion grabbed him roughly about the waist as he turned away.

He almost pushed through the door, concerned for Alexandros, but something told him not to, these two beings before him, they were not mortal, Alexandros showed no sign of any injury to his person, it was as though his fury had washed it all away, all the mortal weakness and what was left was the Olympian, the god. Indeed, gone was the blue sweat suit and in it's place was a blood red chiton. Hephaistion looked the same as he had last seen him, the officer garbed as though ready for war.

Shocked, his mouth an "O" Jared was fixated on the scene unrolling before him. When Hephaistion seized Alexandros about the waist, he lifted him off his feet and bodily threw him on the bed. Alexandros' reared up his eyes, his body entire ablaze seething with anger and passion; his hands clenched and met Hephaistion's next movements with a great snarl. He leapt up at him, as would a lion attacking its prey, both men fell from the bed, they were wrestling Jared thought, of a sort, but it was nothing like the wrestling he and Hephaistion had done. There was nothing gentle, it was animalistic, primitive and … Jared's eyes' flared and his heart began to pound as Alexandros straddled Hephaistion and sliced through his clothing with a dagger. Where had that come from? He'd seen nothing like that about them. The dagger's sharp tip ripped through the thick looking corselet, a thing Jared would have thought impossible, but then with the scene he was witnesses to nothing seemed impossible. The room about them was a shambles, the furniture turned over, the lamps broken, and shards of broken glass littered the floor. Yet, they seemed impervious to it. Alexandros forced Hephaistion to his knees and stripped him naked, keeping the dagger focused all the while on his throat. He was panting as rended the last bit of Hephaistion's chiton with his bare hands.

"You move and I swear by Zeus, I will carve my name into your chest so you do not forget who owns you!" Alexandros huffed as they seem to come to a stand still, then Jared saw it - the glitter in Hephaistion's eyes and the very sly edge of a smile begin along one corner of his mouth.

Alexandros' swore something in Macedonian Jared decided and something obviously obscene as he too, but clearly too late saw the same thing and was overtaken by his opponent. Hephaistion whom Jared knew was not at all gentle if he chose not to be seemed relentless with Alexandros, they fought for the dagger, beating at one another's hands until it was in his control and then he force Alexandros on his back and knelt over him.

"This is your doing and for that you will pay the price. You have driven _me_ to it. I warned you what I would do, but you did not listen to me. As for who owns whom I think, we breached that wall long ago. You are mine! Mine, do you hear me! I should have done this long ago, when first you brought that…when Bagoas..."

"Oh, non, do not taunt me with that old jealousy! It is just your excuse for your actions! To…to, deceive me thus…Zeus… I,"

"I deceive you! Lord of Thunder spare this man from my rage." Hephaistion shook his head, his glorious eyes shimmering with fury, "Oh, oh…." For a moment he looked heavenward, his entire body trembling with raging emotion, then down at Alexandros, and smiled wickedly. "I hope you are prepared for this is one battle you _will_ lose, that I promise you!" Alexandros surged upward and the dagger slashed down ripping through his clothing drawing a line of blood that as quickly as it appeared evaporated. Hephaistion laughed, and tossed the weapon aside. "I know your vulnerabilities, you forget this Alexandros, I know them as no one else does, and I will use them against you."

"Then do so, and stop taunting me! For I know yours and meet you on equal ground. You wish a war…You…" Brutally, Hephaistion attacked him - with his mouth and hands and body his weapon and he plied it mercilessly.

Their love play if one could call it that, Jared thought was not temperate. They snapped and bit at one another as though they were lions fighting over a kill. He knelt transfixed as he watched blood appear from wounds and then just as quickly vanish. He worried still about Alexandros, but the man seemed to be holding his own quite well, more than well, actually, as at one point he clearly had the advantage over Hephaistion who he had driven to his knees again and was…clearly...ummm, Jared shivered. He considered they were closer to raping one, indeed, they were doing so, both to the other, they gave one another no quarter, and each act was more violent than the one prior. At one point as he watched Hephaistion slam his phallus into Alexandros' body he truly became frightened as Alexandros' groans grew so piercing with each thrust that shook him as though Hephaistion's body was a battering ram.

He wondered if they might kill one another before it was all over, clearly this was a contest of wills. Who would win out? Then suddenly as it had begun, it ended with them both falling into a heap on the floor of entwined and tumbled limbs. Alexandros' sighed and crawled over to Hephaistion, who opened his eyes, Alexandros' kissed him so tenderly, so lovingly that if Jared had not just seen what had taken place before his eyes he would never have believed it. Hephaistion wrapped a long arm about Alexandros and pulled him down. He lay with his head on his shoulder. Both were panting hard and smiling.

"I concede you are the victor." Alexandros sighed, stroked Hephaistion's face, kissed him once more, and snuggled next to him. Hephaistion sighed deeply and gripped Alexandros' tighter within his arms.

"Never, I beg of you think of leaving me. Never." Hephaistion's voice was husky with emotion.

Alexandros, his eyes full of tears studied the beautiful face beneath his. "That is something I have never even considered not when I lived nor now. Is that what you thought?" He sat up groaning a bit and rubbing various body parts, then layback down by his lover's side. "Truly, Hefestion, speak I would know all."

Hephaistion looked away. "Non," Alexandros gripped his chin with his fingers and pulled his face to meet his. "Beloved, how could you for even a moment think I would ever forsake you…'Oh, thou most ungrateful for my many kisses…and the devout consecration of our thighs!'"* Just to drive the point home least Hephaistion be unsure he worshiped those thighs with many kisses so many in fact, that it took some time before they were calmed down again.

Hephaistion looked over at him and took his hand swinging it in his own, grinning like a schoolboy with a crush. "I was jealous."

Alexandros chuckled. "I knew this."

"Then why did you desire to meet him, knowing…"

Alexandros shook his head, "Do you think even after all these millennia our love has grown so valueless, oh, non, if anything it has grown ever greater. I wanted to meet him because I was keen to see how you had been honored. It was my greatest desire to see you honored thus. For you nothing is too great a task for me to see it done."

"He is most beautiful."

"Oh, aye, he is, but not as beautiful as you, beloved." Hephaistion sighed and Jared brushed away his own tears as he closed his eyes and sank down suddenly exhausted outside the door. The he smiled, jealousy…and then quickly got back on the couch he could hear them coming.

To be continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

***In this Chapter Jared has now brought his two new friends to his house. He finds it an adventure having them "visit" as they are curious about everything around them from peanut butter to the miniature theatre set into a magical box. He also grapples personally with his growing attraction to Alexandros.

CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

><p>Hephaistion studied the small plastic bear and for the fourth time squeezed it until a large puddle of honey lay upon the plate before him. Dipping his bread in the sweet puddle, he smiled up at Jared and earned a scowl from Alexandros. He pulled it from Hephaistion's hands and that earned him a frown and glare in return. When they had begun their meal not a half-hour ago the little bear had been half-full, now it was clear it wouldn't make it through the meal.<p>

Jared had noticed both men preferred honey in their tea and on just about everything else. They'd even put some in their yogurt. However, they did draw the line at meat and vegetables, well most vegetables; Hephaistion liked it on carrots, when cooked with a little butter. On breads, cereal, some fruits, and such, honey was clearly a favorite of theirs.

He had gotten a little lecture from Alexandros on the medicinal properties of the stuff and hadn't the heart to tell him he already knew those things. Upon their first meal in his house, they had examined everything in the kitchen with fascinated awe. Most things were of interest to them, but they had made faces when he had offered them the sugar bowl.

He recalled Hephaistion's dubious expression as he had carefully dipped the tip of one finger into the white sugar and then tasted it. He had wrinkled his nose and announced it greatly resembled sand and he did not trust to eat anything that would look as such.

Alexandros has actually spit it out, but politely into a napkin. Now, however, he was looking quite put out with Hephaistion who had clearly eaten most of the honey.

"Ah, there is more, I'm pretty sure I have more…" Trying not to laugh Jared rummaged through a cupboard and found two more jars of honey. One he discovered with delight was actually from Greece. There was a picture of the Acropolis on the label. With a wicked smile, he headed back to the table.

Two days ago, he'd brought Alexandros back to his house. He knew the man was recovered, rather more than completely he would say from his head wound, as he recalled with a blush the scene between Alexandros and Hephaistion back at the hospital. He'd raced back toward the couch and pretended to be asleep when both men had returned from their "tryst." Trying not to smile he noticed that again, Alexandros wore the blue velour sweat suit, and Hephaistion had traded the military dress for a matching grew velour sweat suit. There was no sign of the "fight" between them. Alexandros' head bore no sign of further injury. The remaining bandages had been removed and Marcus had announced he was ready to leave. However, as they left both Jared and Hephaistion were peppered with instructions both verbal and written of what to watch for in Alexandros' behavior. Although the head wound looked quite well on the outside, things could still be touch and go for a while. Therefore, he was to keep his activities to the minimum and rest as much as possible. Rest, Jared thought with a smile, he did not believe that word existed in Alexandros' vocabulary.

Therefore, he had brought Alexandros and his "interpreter" to his home and he'd been endlessly amused and bewildered in the past two days. He had to admit he was loathe to lose the company of his two new fascinating companions.

"Alexandros, I have something special for you." He watched Alexandros who was patiently watching the honey drip, drip, drip slowly…too slowly onto his plate. He bit his lip and sighed as the near empty bear refused to give up any more of its sweet gift.

His eyes met Hephaistion's and they both drew their mouths into solemn lines. Well, they tried as Alexandros carefully took the bear's head off, smiled at it, and then set it gently to the side with a little pat of his hand, and then with a very determined expression proceeded to coax out a drop, which he licked off his finger.

"It does not go on your bread, Alexandros?" Hephaistion's tone was teasing.

"It goes into my mouth it is all the same, no?" He licked another bit off his finger and then licked his lips, which were shining with the stained of the sweet stuff.

Jared could see that Alexandros hadn't the slightest idea how the gesture looked. He knew it enticed Hephaistion; all he had to do was look at the taller man, who was watching Alexandros' as thorough transfixed. As for himself, Jared quickly placed the jar on the table and practically threw himself into his chair. It puzzled him because with nearly everything else he'd observed thus far about the man, it was clear Alexandros was keenly aware of every nuance of his surroundings. However, when it came to sex he seemed almost an innocent, quite guileless. Well, maybe not so innocent, the things he'd witnessed between the two men had been anything but innocent. It…he didn't have the blatant sexuality that seemed to ooze from Hephaistion who was well aware of it and clearly enjoyed other's reaction to it.

Oh, Jared didn't doubt that Alexandros was aware of his own appearance, his astounding physical presence – he clearly never passed a mirror by, but he wasn't the way Hephaistion was. This intrigued him no end, it was like this a locked door within the man, and Jared wanted to find the key to open it.

Alexandros' eyes widened in pleasure as he picked up the jar and read aloud everything on the label, even the stuff that didn't matter. Jared couldn't help but laugh. Alexandros was so interested in everything around him the smallest things fascinated him. Hephaistion wasn't far behind, but mostly seemed to get his pleasure from watching Alexandros.

Yesterday they had a four-hour conversation in all seriousness over a jar of peanut butter, and can of Spam which both agreed would be a tremendous aid to any military as it gave instant protein and was quite malleable. He had watched as his kitchen became a laboratory while Hephaistion experimented with both, melting, freezing, microwaving them, (he didn't even want to think about that experience) mixing both in the blender which didn't go over well. They all agreed that the peanut butter and the minced Spam wasn't a very tasty duo, but separately each was superior in its own way.

He had to draw the line when they wanted to try them out in the toaster, and was hard pressed to explain why it wouldn't go over well.

It was decided that the Spam was quite good fried and Hephaistion had eaten the entire can in one sitting after Jared had fried each slice meticulously and served it up with ketchup, which Hephaistion also seemed to favor. He was still curious how the Spam had ended up in his house he rarely ate meat, let alone something like Spam. He could only thank God, there were no hot dogs in the house.

Alexandros had made up several sandwiches of peanut butter and honey, which he had announced were a quite excellent food and once he had discovered plastic sandwich bags these had been stuffed full of them. These were rations should they grow hungry throughout the day.

Now he watched the new jar of honey being monopolized by Alexandros whom he could tell was doing it on purpose to irritate Hephaistion, he had come to know well that little mischievous twinkle in Alexandros' eyes.

"This is most delicious, honey from Athens, ahhh, just like home." He gave a great sigh of pleasure and rubbed his stomach as he sat back making sure to keep the jar just far enough away from the long reach of Hephaistion's arm. "I can almost hear bees buzzing about the honey comb." He held the jar up to his ear as though listening to something. "What is that? Ah, indeed, is best honey made, just for Alexandros. Yum!"

He couldn't help burst out laughing when Hephaistion made a face at Alexandros, who returned the favor along with a muttered comment in Greek.

"Okay, boys' breakfast is over, it's time to clean your rooms." Jared couldn't help it, it was too much like he and his brother when they were growing up. Instantly Alexandros was up and bussing his plate and mug to the sink, where he proceeded to wash them and then returned to the table to nudge Hephaistion.

"You don't…' Both Jared and Hephaistion laughed as they tried to grab the dishes from Alexandros' hands. "They go in the washerdish machine, Xandros." Hephaistion explained. This machine he had examined meticulously yesterday in between his experiments with the peanut butter and Spam. Jared was afraid before his house guests left everything in his house would be taken apart and rebuilt. He had to admit, though Hephaistion was genius with being able to look at something once, how it was put together, worked, and then rebuild it. Alexandros he noticed was much the same, but he was more interested in going one-step beyond and wanting to create something new from the old. Both men fascinated him, as much as he found himself attracted to them.

That was another problem. He sighed, what was he going to do?

Their first night Hephaistion had insisted he would sleep on the couch, which Jared considered had more to do with the fact that he would have instant access to "the small theatre that had miraculously transformed itself into the most odd box." Alexandros had politely gone to the guest room assigned to him and the night had passed quietly. If it had been anything otherwise, he hadn't noticed, but then he wasn't sure if he would have known if it had. They both clearly had several advantages over him, inhuman advantages, or immortal ones; he wasn't quite sure what to call them. He only knew he would have to be on his toes with them every moment. He had a feeling it was like this with them when they had lived, as well.

Last night they had watched "the miniature theatre" again, and Alexandros had settled himself comfortably next to Jared who found himself in the middle of both. Alexandros had settled himself in quite comfortably, laying his head against Jared's shoulder. His hand rested carelessly between his thigh and Jared's. At several intervals, he had patted the side of Jared's thigh casually and smiled at him in a way that made his blood begin to heat. For a moment, he considered dropping some ice cubes down Alexandros' back, but changed his mind. He was afraid Hephaistion might notice, fortunately, the man seemed quite caught up in _Gladiator_ on the new 52" screen and the curiosity of popcorn which he'd set before him in a very large bowl.

He'd seen an example of both men's temper and even though they had aimed it at one another, didn't want either of them angry with him. However, he had to admit if he were going to be honest with himself, he still found himself drawn to Alexandros. It was different than the way he had connected with Hephaistion, oh, only an idiot would deny the man's sensuality and say it did nothing to him. Alexandros, through from that first moment when he'd seen him, lying so wounded in the park, he'd been pulled closer and closer to him. Like a moth to a flame and no doubt would get his wings burned in the end if he did anything, but he couldn't help the feelings that seemed to grow stronger in him each day.

At one point he had allowed his fingers briefly to brush against Alexandros' last night and he'd had to force himself to ignore the feelings rushing through him. He'd wanted to pick up his hand and kiss it. He also wanted Alexandros to kiss him again, the way he had the day in the hospital. There had been a sweetness in his kiss, but underlying it the strong sense of desire and each time he was near the man it drew him onward beckoning him like teasing fingers.

After the movie was over he'd announced he was going to bed. They had wished him a good night and both had stayed up. He'd heard some laughter, and soft chatter, and later on Alexandros had come quietly into his room and kissed him. Jared had been half-asleep and thought he was dreaming. The caress of those lips against his had been tempting and he had moaned softly when gentle fingers caressed his hair and along the long line of his throat. However, by the time he had come fully awake Alexandros had disappeared like mist on a sunny morning. He was beginning to wonder what would happen tonight. Should he make the first move or wait? Never in his life had he felt so unsure of anything. Yet, the desire for the man was growing more insistent with each passing day. Also, there was still the mystery of what had happened to Alexandros. He knew he had yet to be told the entire story, but he would wait, he had a feeling he would know it all, soon.

"Much good has been done with this substance and now all is prepared for our next meal." Alexandros gestured with a smile to the dishes and mugs still layered with unrinsed soapsuds. Jared couldn't help laughing as everything, the sink, the counters, and Alexandros were covered with bubbles from the dish soap. He'd been keeping an eye on him while he'd "washed" the dishes. He was endlessly fascinated with the result when the liquid dish soap was added to copious amounts of warm water. He noted also Alexandros hadn't used the sponge, but rather his hands. He had spent more time playing with the bubbles than really washing the dishes. He would form little shapes of bubbles and smash them between his hands. Silently, Jared breathed that his twice weekly housekeeper wouldn't mind the disarray in the kitchen. He would give her a phone call as a heads-up that he had guests.

"We go now to drive the car," Alexandros announced imperiously. He had already grabbed the car keys from the ring Jared kept them on.

Two sets of hands reached out and grabbed them away. "Oh, no, Ale…'

"Yes," Alexandros began when Hephaistion cut him off abruptly with a shake of his head.

"You do not do this, OHI!" In response, Alexandros set his expression into one of firm determination.

Hephaistion turned to Jared with a strongly negative gesture. "He, no, he does not do this. When we were but very young, we borrowed a chariot. Alexandros drives. Aye, we had both observed chariot many times and known in here," He pointed to his head, "How they work, but he became too full of his success and drove the horses on and on until we were overthrown. Neither horses nor we were harmed, but the chariot was old, so damage was done. We escaped with many grave words and no beating. Of course, later on Alexandros mastered both horse and chariot, but these cars…" He shook his head. "They are a different thing."

"The vehicle is to be driven by Jared only." Hephaistion's tone was emphatic and Jared had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing when Alexandros pulled his lips into a pout.

"Very well, but I must sit so that I may observe everything. " Alexandros' response was conciliatory, and it made Hephaistion wonder what he was up to. He knew the man so well.

As they gathered jackets and a backpack, Jared told them, "I have a special place I want to share with you both. It's a favorite place of mine." He turned to Alexandros. "I hope it won't upset you, but this place, the Japanese Tea Garden is in the same park where I found you. Are you going to be okay with that?" He placed his hand reassuringly on Alexandros' shoulder.

Hephaistion began to frown but Alexandros smiled at him and kissed him teasingly. "I will be well." Alexandros then grabbed Jared's face in his hands and smacked a hearty kiss on his lips. "You are most kind to be so concerned for me." Again, Jared felt the temperature rise in his body, but he force himself to ignore it by doing some deep, slow breathing that clearly got Hephaistion's attention. He smiled at him and raised an eyebrow and then moved on and folded his tall frame into the cramped backseat. So, they set out the three of them and a backpack full of peanut butter and honey sandwiches.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

*** A pleasant beginning to a day out for Jared, Hephaistion and Alexandros that is going to get a bit complicated…

***Reviews and comments are especially appreciated! Thank you!

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>First rule when traveling with Alexandros Jared realized, was he was used to being in control. Second rule when traveling with Alexandros was to try to keep him from losing his temper.<p>

They had finally made it through the gates of the Tea Garden in San Francisco's famed Golden Gate Park. For a moment or two Jared had been concerned they wouldn't be able to. This was due to rules number one and two regarding travel with Alexandros. The drive over had been a good one, they'd stopped for some lunch in Chinatown, at a Chinese restaurant that Alexandros had picked out. He had liked the red and gold lettering in the window and there had been a large mural of peacocks on the wall. Apparently, he had a thing for peacocks. He had also taken a good while deciding what to eat. Apparently Hephaistion was used to this, and he just rolled his eyes when Alexandros asked question after question about the menu and then decided on something simple, Cashew Chicken that came with a good deal of rice and vegetables and of course, the obligatory fortune cookies. Jared had watched as his guests had been fascinated by these little edible tidbits. He tried to explain there was no connection to any oracle, they were just a tradition in Chinese restaurants. Hephaistion had been rather funny about his and thought there must be some significance according to Pythagoras' theories in the numbers on the back of small paper slip and collected them from all of them to work out what the numbers together indicated.

Alexandros somehow managed to come away with a handful of extra fortune cookies. Jared thought it was probably due to Alexandros' flirting outrageously with the pretty little waitress. It was amusing to watch and all in good fun. The young black haired, black eyed Chinese girl had giggled a good deal and had not been able to keep her eyes off Alexandros' blond curly hair, big blue eyes or his mouth. Afterward Hephaistion had teased him about it ruthlessly.

Both Jared and Alexandros had reminded him that when her gaze set on Hephaistion the poor girl just turned bright red and flew away with her hand over her mouth toward the kitchen and whenever she had come near to serve him had just stared at him as though her senses had been lost.

"You have to the power to turn people speechless, Hephaistion." Alexandros thought that was hilarious.

Jared was happy he'd worn a cap over his hair and large sunglasses and thus gotten very little attention. When they had left, the small restaurant Alexandros had left a handful of drachmas on the table and a blue glass-beaded bracelet, which Hephaistion explained, would help ward off the Evil Eye.

Then Jared had stopped to buy both men souvenir t-shirts. Hephaistion's was black and red. He seemed to favor those colors, Jared noticed, while Alexandros' was white with a large image of the Coit Tower on it. After he'd pulled it on, Alexandros' had leaned over and muttered something in Hephaistion's ear which much to Jared's amusement had caused the tall man to go bright red.

Now sitting contentedly on a bench, Jared scanned the garden, a good-sized place of several acres he couldn't see Alexandros anywhere. When they had arrived, both men had been surprised that they could not just walk in. The idea that one would have to pay to enjoy "the Gods' gifts to mankind" was something that clearly did not sit well with either one of them. Then Alexandros dug into the pocket of his faded light blue jeans and smacked a handful of drachmas (these seemed never ending) down on the table. The ticket taker looked put out like it was some sort of joke and shoved the coins back at him rudely. They'd fallen off the table and scattered all over the ground. Jared could see Alexandros might be on the verge of losing his famous temper.

He watched as he had narrowed his eyes and leaned forward only to be suddenly pulled back, but gently by Hephaistion who whispered something in his ear. Jared took that as his cue and he paid for their tickets. Now as he sat on a bench taking pictures watching Hephaistion who was at the Garden's famed Carp pond nearby he noted as several young men and women came up and casually tried to start a conversation with the handsome Macedonian.

It was to their misfortune as Hephaistion was clearly interested only in the Park's much revered carp, some of which were more than fifty years old. They clearly had him transfixed as he sat by the pond's side looking like some ancient Greek God even in his jeans and t-shirt. Jared had laughed at the direction his thoughts took. That was actually close enough.

"They are as drops of the sun come to earth, no? I love to watch such being as they. So graceful they spin and intertwine about each other in a dance beneath the water. This is a most lovely place." Hephaistion joined him and smiled as he leaned over to inhale the fragrance of a large violet Iris that was right near the bench on which they sat. "In Babylonia we had such a pleasure place, where all could find entrance no one was denied."

"Well, things are different here," Jared, explained that the Tea Garden was run on endowments and had no other funding. He was enjoying the day it was warm and sunny and it was amazing that no one bothered him. That pleased him the most. He wanted to enjoy his new friends not have to contend with other things.

The fragrance of cherry blossoms and what seemed hundreds of other flowers filled the air. The pleasant chirping of hundreds of birds filled the air with a lovely chorus of sweet song. He shivered with pleasure and touched Hephaistion's shoulder with a friendly pat. "I'm glad we came here. I want you both to enjoy yourselves. Especially Alexandros, after everything he's been through the last few days." He said the last words with a strong emphasis, and studied Hephaistion. Again, he acknowledged how breathtakingly handsome he was. He enjoyed his company, it gave him some insight that he had never really had before into himself. Without thinking, his placed his hand on Hephaistion's arm and squeezed.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Very much so, it brings back many good memories." Their eyes met and they laughed together. He told Jared some stories of the Hanging Gardens and Mieza.

Jared looked around suddenly feeling concerned. "Where's Alexandros? I can't see him anywhere. I hope he's okay. I get worried if I don't see him right away. That's absurd isn't it?" He was not aware that he was blushing and his words had a wistful sound, which Hephaistion noticed immediately.

"Let him be, he is off exploring, he will return when he is ready. Do not worry, he is well, trust me for I would not lie to you when I tell you this." Hephaistion grinned and stood up.

"How can you be so sure?" Jared was frowning and Hephaistion laughed and patted his shoulder. He was on the verge of saying he was concerned because of what he'd seen go on between the two men just days ago, but stopped himself in time. He looked again at Hephaistion and sighed. What he wasn't aware of was that Alexandros, who was in the Tea House perusing items such as fans and miniature tea sets, and almond cookies, had been watching he and Hephaistion for some minutes and sighed almost in answer to Jared's sigh, but it was for a different reason.

"Because I know the man! Now, you take your own medicine and relax. I will go there to climb that bridge." He was pointing toward the Park's famous "Moon" bridge which had given Jared fits over the years, it was hard as Hell to climb, very steep and one had to be careful of one's balance the entire time. He'd seen crying children lifted off it, and even adults come down, their knees shaking.

Naturally, Hephaistion attacked it as though it were some sort of training exercise – one he'd done a hundred times over and could do in his sleep. He was over it and then did it twice more before Alexandros finally gave up his wandering and sat down beside Jared. He was humming to himself and clutching a sprig of a blooming cherry blossom tree which he sniffed at smiling.

"Is it not lovely?" He offered the sprig to Jared. "There is a most delicate scent about it."

"Ah, I'd be careful about picking the flowers here. They're for show, you could get in trouble. Actually, I think there's a fine or something." Jared explained, as he took the blooming sprig and then set it down as he picked up his camera.

"Something disturbs you?" Alexandros noticed his change of expression and the small instrument he held in his hands.

"I'm trying to take Hephaistion's picture, but it's not coming out properly."

"Ah, it is a camera, yes?" He gestured toward the instrument in Jared's hands.

"Yeah, and it's not working right. It was earlier, but it's on the fritz or something. " He tried tinkering with the settings, but something was off. He'd just taken Hephaistion's picture several times as he clamored over the bridge and though the bridge, the surrounding plants and bushes and other people showed up Hephaistion's image did not.

"What the hell…?" He looked up. "Alexandros go stand over there by that tree, yeah the cherry blossom tree, I want to take your picture, to see if this thing is working properly." Smiling Alexandros obeyed and leaned into the tree in a pose that reminded Jared of some ancient statues he'd seen, it was a little on the provocative side. Clearly, someone else agreed, as a wolf-whistle echoed from someone in the park and Alexandros' smile widen by a mile. He did look delicious Jared admitted, beautiful, like statues of Apollo, with the sun catching the gold in his curls and his blue eyes shining. How he'd love to have an image of him like that. Then he looked down and frowned. There was the tree, but no Alexandros. "Another one," he shouted, and waved with his hand. "Just stay there for a bit, okay?" Alexandros continued to pose, but his image did not show up on the camera. As with Hephaistion, everything else in the picture was visible, but their image was not.

"What the…? Ok, this is really weird."

"What is really weird?" Jared looked up Hephaistion was standing behind him. He rested his hands on Jared's shoulders, leaned down, and kissed the back of his neck. Whoa, thought Jared, as he swung around, he was just about to say something when his open lips were covered again by Hephaistion's mouth.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

*****Things get a little "hot" in the Japanese Tea Garden when Alexandros discovers Jared and Hephaistion being a little too friendly with one another and becomes quite upset…

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Hey, boys none of that now, get a room, or at least invite us to join you." Two younger men walking by holding hands were laughing. Jared could feel the heat rise in his face and Hephaistion' breath as it lingered on the back of his neck.<p>

He got up and looked around; he needed to talk with Hephaistion who right now was being playful touching his hair. He needed to find someplace private to "straighten him out" a bit. Alexandros was again nowhere to be seen and when he gestured for Hephaistion to follow him toward the back of the park, the younger couple teasingly asked if they could come too?

Finally, he just grabbed Hephaistion by the arm and pulled him along.

"Ohhh, so forceful, I'm getting hot." One of their "young" admirers turned to his boyfriend and teased. They quickly became immersed in one another and Jared made an escape. When they came toward a small, very secluded grove of trees Hephaistion grabbed him abruptly and began kissing him hotly.

"Hephaistion," Jared hissed pushing away Hephaistion's inquisitive hands. "Stop! The one time was enough, okay? You're gonna get me in a lot of trouble. I'm not really…I…come on, stop! Shit!" He swore softly. How could he tell the man, I'm not really like that, even though, yeah, I loved being with you, and if I were like that, I'd rather be with your lover? Yeah, that would go over real well with Hephaistion.

Hephaistion who was patting Jared's rear laughed. "No, I think you will get _me_ in trouble, with Alexandros. He will be jealous and that I do not want. A jealous Alexandros is not a happy man and then I am unhappy too." He studied Jared's frown and kissed him again. Jared knew he wouldn't be able to get away without a struggle, and he clearly didn't want that, not in public. He just prayed Hephaistion wasn't going to want anything more than kisses and then swore…already he could feel the heat from the other man's erection.

"Here you…" Abruptly Hephaistion released Jared and turned to face Alexandros whose face had gone several shades of red. He blinked and bit his lip and turned away, but not before Jared caught a look in his eyes he would not forget, he looked hurt. Pushing Hephaistion away Jared tried to run after him.

"No, let me." Hephaistion stopped him with the sweep of his long, muscular arm. Jared could see he was pale and looked upset. "I must speak with him, now. Forgive me." He was gone before Jared could even blink. He stood there feeling stunned not sure quite what to do. Slowly he began to walk down some steps and wandered about until he saw them. They were in a quiet corner, way on the other side of the Tea Garden. If he hadn't known all the little hidden spots in this place, he'd never have known where to look or find them. Taking a deep breath, he started in their direction and then stopped. Alexandros had his head down and Hephaistion was facing him and trying to get him to look up at him.

"Just don't get into a fight like you did the other day, guys, please?" Jared prayed. He watched Alexandros who looked…oh, no, he…he looked like he might be crying; he was wiping his face with a hand. Jared felt like a giant hand had just squeezed his heart and closed his eyes almost as though he were in pain.

This was his fault. He shouldn't have led Hephaistion on. It had given him the wrong impression and watching Alexandros, he just felt terrible. He wished for a moment it was last night again, when Alexandros had come into his room. He'd be prepared and when he leaned over to kiss him, he would pull him into his arms. He wanted to let him know how he felt.

How did he feel? He was confused, he had to admit it. The thing with Hephaistion, just thinking about it, even just now, the feel of the man's lips against his, god, the man was…he just did something to people. No one, man, or woman would be able to deny him, Jared admitted to himself. Alexandros was the perfect example, he was madly in love with him, still even after thousands of years, it was so obvious. Just thinking about it…oh Hell, Jared swore, I'm jealous. Me, a guy who never thought I'd ever do something like that – just let Hephaistion walk by and… And, Alexandros, well, it was his feelings for Alexandros that really puzzled him. He wanted to do what he'd done with Hephaistion with Alexandros. He wanted to feel his arms around him, he wanted… That's what he was so confused about. He'd never felt like this before about any man he had ever met and working in his field, he come across some really stunning men. None of them moved him the way Alexandros did. He looked up, he'd gotten lost in his thoughts.

Hephaistion was touching Alexandros' hair, stroking his arm, trying to kiss him, but Alexandros was having none of it and pushed him away. He walked away from Hephaistion who followed him and pulled him around with one arm.

"Shit, no!" Jared began to run when he saw Alexandros raise a fist in the air Hephaistion intercepted it, pulled a struggling Alexandros in his arms, and kissed him hard. Alexandros was kicking at him. Clearly, it wasn't going to turn out well. "Guys, hey, guys!"

Alexandros shoved Hephaistion away. Hephaistion then wrenched him back roughly, holding him so close to him he could feel the outline of his phallus against him. "Slow down, Hephaistion, we are in public place you know. We have no cape and…well, you know." Hephaistion moaned softly and took a deep breath trying to control his body as he let his head rest against the softness of Alexandros' hair.

"I try, but it is hard. First him and now you, I am not made of iron you know. And this clothing it hides nothing, everything is seen clear. This is a strange time there are many porni of both sexes, they wander freely, and this too gives no help. Do you hear them speak so to us? Ohhh, I am in need of some aid here, Alexandros." He murmured into his ear and groaned again. "Why did I agree to this? Why did you not just take him last night when you were in his room? I can see he would like this. He desires you."

"I am not so sure." Alexandros answered as he tried to shield Hephaistion's growing dilemma with his body. He pushed him against the large, thicket of trees and leaned against him enjoying the feel of Hephaistion's body against his. Then he recalled what he was trying to do. "All I see is he is enamored of you, that is clear, he takes pictures of you, his eyes follow you everywhere. He cannot keep from touching you. I saw this for myself as I watched you. I do desire him, but I would not force him. You know how I am." Alexandros replied as he sighed. His hands reached down and got busy trying to aid Hephaistion.

"Ohh, yes, I know….I know you. Faster, hurry."

"You go faster, come Hephaistion…I." He hid Hephaistion's groans of release with the hungry desire of his own mouth as Hephaistion spilled himself out into the handkerchief in Alexandros' hands. He fell against Alexandros' breathing hard.

"Gods above... Hephaistion sighed and Alexandros wrapped his arms about his lover protectively kissing him tenderly.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes." He was straightening his clothing with Alexandros' aid. "Here he comes, you are ready?"

"I am." Alexandros' his eyes twinkling mischievously, whispered. "I pray this works.

"So do I…" Hephaistion groaned as he pretended to shake Alexandros roughly who struggled against Hephaistion's forced kisses and caresses. "I cannot do this again in such a place as this. We must at least have a cloak."

To be continued ….


	15. Chapter 15

***** Jared and Alexandros having an interesting conversation while doing a lot of drinking and some playing around.

CHAPTER 15

* * *

><p>By the time, Jared arrived Alexandros and Hephaistion looked like they were ready to go at one another and it wasn't going to be pretty. Alexandros' eyes were full of dark fury and he seemed to be shaking with rage as he seized Hephaistion's arm.<p>

"Guys, hey, don't! Please!" Jared stepped between them when suddenly Alexandros let out an exclamation and blood began to pour from his nose. Immediately Hephaistion was by his side, all the anger between them evaporated. Gently he eased his head back and with Jared's help, they led him toward a bench. Jared pulled out a handkerchief and held it Alexandros' nose.

"This is what comes of such schemes." Alexandros mumbled and Jared frowned not understanding him.

"I'm calling Marcus." Jared was already speed dialing his friend's number.

Alexandros waved his hand, "No, I will be well. It is not necessary."

Hephaistion looked grim and shook his head to show his agreement with Jared. "Yes, it is. You are in mortal form, Alexandros and while as such…you must take care." He sat next to him, put an arm around his shoulder, and stroked his hair. "I did shake you too hard, I think."

"You shouldn't have been doing something like that at all!" Furious Jared glared at Hephaistion after leaving a message for Marcus. Hephaistion hung his head and sighed deeply. "You should look guilty. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you did that to him!"

Alexandros leaned forward took a breath and was going to say something and and began to cough, both Hephaistion and Jared pushed him backward. "Don't move!" They both said as one voice, but Alexandros made a noise and grabbed Hephaistion's hand who gave Jared a look of abject apology on his face while he said to Alexandros.

"You may speak when you are better, we will explain all then." Jared sat there looking from one to the other.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" He muttered, but right now, his concern for Alexandros was such that he only cared to get him back to his house safely.

By the time, they reached Jared's house the bleeding had slowed considerably. However, neither Jared nor Hephaistion would breathe calmer until Marcus checked him out. About a half hour later Marcus emerged from examining his patient and announced all was well. "I want you at my office tomorrow for some follow up x-rays, but for the time being things look okay." He turned to Alexandros who had changed into a fresh shirt and sitting quietly on the couch. "No stress of any kind, okay, nothing more stressful than watching some television and sleeping." Alexandros shook his head in agreement.

He turned to Jared who was going to get some ice for Alexandros' and threw up his hands, he was not happy. "What the hell is going on? That man is recovering from a serious head injury he should be resting. Did you know he had bruises on his shoulders, deep ones; it looks like someone manhandled him. What is going on and no more, we're just friends, crap. This is serious, Jared. Is someone hurting him? I'm medically responsible for him, I need to know."

Still fuming at Hephaistion Jared spun around and practically shouted. "Fine, you want to know? The truth is Marcus, I slept with Hephaistion, Mr. Amyntoros and Alexandros got jealous and they got into a fight." Jared stopped abruptly and sat down.

Marcus began chuckling as he packed his medical bag. "Good acting job, I almost believed you for a minute there." His eyes met Jared's. "Did some old boyfriend of his, Alexandros' come over and get rough with him? Although he looks like he'd give as good as he gets. Oh, don't look so insulted. I can see which way the wind blows with him. The minute he saw Mr. Amyntoros it was clear as day, ah, and I said before, it's really clear when he looks at you." His eyes scanned Jared for a moment. "You look a little disheveled yourself. If that's what going on don't try to deal with it yourself. Get some help. Is Mr. Amyntoros helping or making things worse? I can also get you a different interpreter if that's the problem."

Jared couldn't help but laugh and just shook his head. "Really, Marcus it's nothing like that. We were at the Japanese Tea Garden and he tried to climb the Moon Bridge and got dizzy, I think he lost his balance and fell against the railing. Hephaistion, Mr. Amyntoros helped him down. He's pretty strong, he may have bruised Alexandros a bit getting him off the bridge, but we were both concerned and just wanted to get him off there. " Jared hated to lie, especially when he'd been telling the truth and it sounded like a lie and now the lie sounded more like the truth.

"Well, no more climbing anything for him except into a bed for sleep." He eyed Jared for a long minute. "Someday you're going to tell me the truth about all this."

After the door shut behind Marcus Jared turned and stalked into the living room where Alexandros was now lying on the couch, and Hephaistion was pacing. He pulled Hephaistion by the arm and shoved him down into a chair. Hephaistion grimaced as he met Alexandros' eyes and muttered. "I think I am in trouble."

"You are, with me. Now, what the hell made you decide to shake a man who is recovering from a head injury? I thought you cared about him…I thought you were..."

"Please Jared, stop!" Alexandros got up, which caused him a growl from both men.

"You lay back down! Do what you're told for once!" Jared yelled at him. Alexandros complied with a smile that made Jared feel uneasy, although he couldn't quite figure out why. Hephaistion raised an eyebrow in his direction and muttered, "Why did you not obey me so easily?" Alexandros just gave him a long look, which spoke volumes, and then they both smiled at one another.

"May I speak, please?" Alexandros turned to Jared, "Is not Hefestion to blame, but me, truly is my fault. In fact, Hephaistion would you leave us so I may talk with Jared alone?" Jared was taken aback and about to tell Hephaistion he wasn't going anywhere because right now he wanted to smash him in the face he was so angry. However, Alexandros asked quietly.

"Please, Hefestion, I will call you when I need for you to return." Hephaistion studied Alexandros and smiled softly. "You will have to tell him the truth; can you hear what he may say in return? It may not be what you wish to hear."

"Aye, I can, but it must be done." Alexandros got up against Jared's look of disapproval and hugged Hephaistion who before his very eyes simply vanished.

"Shit!" For a moment, Jared just sat transfixed. "I don't think I will ever get used to this." He sank down into a chair looking so stunned Alexandros when to get him some water.

"Drink, and then we will talk." He handed Jared the bottle. Jared sipped from it eyeing Alexandros who was standing by him anxiously.

"Okay, talk, but sit back down first, you're making me nervous, I'm afraid something else is going to happen to you."

Alexandros reclined on the couch and took a sip of water from the bottle in his hand. "I ask Hefestion to shake me. I wanted …." He stopped and took a deep breath, feeling a fool. He'd never done anything like this since he'd met Hephaistion. He licked his lips and looked away softly saying, "I wanted to make you jealous."

Jared opened his mouth and then shut it again, blinked his eyes and finally took a deep breath. "I, me…I. but what about Heph…? " Unable to articulate his thoughts he just sat there looking a bit bewildered.

"I am most fond of you, Jared." Alexandros swallowed and drank more water. "More fond than I had thought I would be. Is all my doing, all of this that did occur, my injuries, all is my doing."

Jared shook his head. "You slashed your own head open?" He was beginning to feel slightly dizzy and drank the rest of the water in one long gulp then got up and came back with a bottle of wine, which he opened and took a good gulp from without the aid of a glass. "I needed that." He explained as he passed the bottle to Alexandros.

Alexandros poured some into the glass before him, drank it down, and then poured another. He then passed the bottle back to Jared.

"No, I...in battle at the Granikos, my head, I was much wounded in battle there." Jared looked even more confused.

"I will explain from the beginning." He took more wine and smiled. "Hefestion and I we hear of a movie is made of us. We desire to know of this." Jared just continued to look confused.

"Drink more wine, it will help." Alexandros suggested, when he noticed the pained, bewilderd look on Jared's face. "I will see if there is more." He found two more bottles and they each opened one and drank while Alexandros talked.

"Okay," Jared came over and sank back down on the couch next to Alexandros "I'm ready, go."

"Well, as I say, we do hear about the movie…" Jared tipped his head to the side doing a good imitation of Alexandros himself.

"You are fond of me you said," Jared interrupted him he was beginning to feel the effects of the wine. "I'm very fond of you too, very fond." They found themselves looking into one another's eyes, but then Alexandros got up and sat in a chair opposite him.

"No, you must hear this first. I do not take advantage of people, even when I…, " He was sure he must be red with embarrassment and his voice become very soft. "I ask Hefestion to help make you jealous. I see how it was between you two. The desire was very strong. " He smiled proudly, and gestured with the half-empty bottle in his hand. "Hefestion affects people this way. He is most beautiful, no? A good and honorable man." He looked dreamy and sighed then pulled himself back together. "I know you did enjoy the delights of Eros together."

At this, Jared felt ashamed and sputtered. "I'm sorry, I ….

Alexandros smiled and waved a hand. "No one can deny his beauty or the desire he draws forth in one. To deny this is to lie. I am not angry, when we live he had other lovers, as did I, but we were always the only ones in each other's hearts. To lay with one in the delights of Eros who gives themselves freely is a fine thing. There is nothing more wonderful in that way." He ducked his head feeling quite shy now that he was finally facing Jared with the truth, "But ever since I did see you I…I…was caught up in wanting to know more of you. You remind me so of someone who was dear to me whom I lost very long ago. And when I see you again, I think of him, and then I see you are as Hefestion and I think as I look at you from where we were in Elysium He is most beautiful. I wish to know him more." I speak of this to Hefestion. At first he is not so pleased with this, but then agrees to aid me, and sought out Bagoas, who… well, that is where it seemed to go wrong. I think they did conspire against me. I hate to say this, but I do believe this. Never would I think they two would do such a thing…but when Eros is involved, ah, well…" He took several deep pulls on his wine . "Oh, I do not believe they wish harm for me, but to keep me from you." He chuckled a bit his eyes shinning. "They are both a handful and usually do not spend time in one another's company much, but this time, I had a feeling. I will get it out of them." He giggled and Jared thought he looked like a mischievous boy intent on something sneaky."

"Do not worry, I will not harm Hefestion nor Bagoas, whom I thank the gods, you have not met, this has turned out to be quite enough for me. It has taught me…" He looked at Jared searching him, studying him and his eyes were soft and filled with desire. "I cannot help it, you tempt me on and I have this weakness for beauty, but you are more than that. You also, are like Hefestion, a good and honorable man. I admire you much for this and offer you my friendship."

Jared leaned forward reaching for Alexandros' hand, which he squeezed hard. "You have had that from the first moment I saw you. I am honored to know you, more than honored Alexandros; I cannot really find words to express how I feel." Alexandros' eyes took on a glow and Jared felt a great happiness rise inside of him.

"I was to come into your time here, but something was misstepped and instead I went backward into that life time and found myself in the middle of the battle of the Granikos once more. That is where I was injured so badly in the head." He stopped to catch his breath, he felt he had been speaking forever and much too fast but wanted to get it all out before he lost his nerve. Jared was just watching him with the oddest expression on his beautiful face and Alexandros was afraid he would deny him.

"Wait," Jared got up, came over to him, and touched his head gently. "That's where that happened? That really did happen. I mean, I remember reading about how you were attacked at once by all the Persian generals and one of them slammed into your head with a battle axe that nearly killed you."

"Yes, it did injure me badly, but of course I did survive and did conquer the world as you know." He put it so matter of factly that Jared burst out laughing and bent down to kiss him.

"I love you, Alexandros, how could I not!" He sat down on the floor at his feet. "How did you get from there to this time, and …"

Alexandros held up his hand. "Hefestion who was observing everything was able to bring me forth but that was all he was able to do. He could come and be with me, as you have seen, but he could not heal me or bring me back to Elysium. Due to a misstep or the like as I said…" He was frowning, "I had to take mortal form again, and so when you found me I was as I had been on the field, injured and bleeding."

"Mortal form, but you and Hephaistion both have mortal forms, you sure look it. Hmmm," He blushed and cleared his throat. "I wouldn't know the difference. Do you look different when you're in Elysium?"

"Not really, but we do not age, nor will our body bear wounds, they will disappear immediately if we are hurt in some manner, we do not die, but live as you have now seen forever."

"But now you're mortal? Then you must go back, can you go back?" Jared began to think frantically. "You have to, if you don't anything could happen to you and I, I don't want that, I'd…." He slumped over, then lay down fully on the carpeting, and patted it beside him. He was feeling very good just then. "Come down here. I need to tell you something."

Alexandros complied and as soon as he did Jared pulled him into his arms and kissed him. "I desire you as well." He responded to Jared's kisses and their hands wandered about their bodies until Jared pushed him back with a huge moan. " Wait, I don't deserve this, I mean…Alexandros, I did lay, as you put it with Hephaistion, as you said how could I not, he is…wow, I mean." Jared's was sure he was red as a beet, began to fan himself, and then swallowed more wine. " It just happened. I didn't think about it, not the way I have about you." He looked down as he said the last few words. Hephaistion hadn't exactly given him a chance to think about it. He wanted to ask if Hephaistion was usually so aggressive, he was curious. Then he recalled the fight he'd seen between Hephaistion and Alexandros and for a moment wondered what he might be getting caught up in. Alexandros hadn't been exactly gentle to Hephaistion when he threatened to carve his name in Hephaistion's chest. For a moment, he gulped but just drank more wine, but looked around for sharp objects.

"Yes, his draw is strong, those thighs…" Alexandros looked dreamy again and Jared found he didn't like it.

"Alexandros, I've been drawn to you from the first moment I saw you." He sat up suddenly looking quite serious or as serious as any man can look who has just drunk nearly two bottles of wine in little more than an hour. "I've never been interested in men sexually before. You need to understand that, and it wasn't Hephaistion who tempted me it was you. From the first moment I saw you, it just touched something inside of me. Each time I saw you it got stronger. I tried to deny it, because I, well, I….I need some more wine." He got up and came back. "This is the last bottle." He had two large glasses in his hands and filled them.

"I got really angry with him when I saw him, because I knew who he was….and..." Jared looked at Alexandros. "You don't seem surprised."

"I knew he had come to you in your dreams. He told me this. Among other things we can do is this ability."

"Cool, can you teach it to me?" Jared began to laugh and then lay down. "Ohhh, the room is spinning." Alexandros poured some water water into his hand, pulled his head into his lap, and gently stoked his face with it. "You have drunk too much, too fast. I am used to it, but I can see you are not. I think bed would be a good place with for you."

"Oh, good we think alike." Jared's smile widened as he waved his hands in the air though he was trying to grab Alexandros who was ducking those hands. "Just like this, but without the clothes. No clothes. I was looking at you one day in the hospital." He wrapped his arms around Alexandros' body and even though he was drunk still managed to pull him off balance, he fell over, and Jared crawled on top of him. "You look like a Greek god." He giggled as Alexandros tried to brush his fingers away that were wreaking havoc as they stroked lower and lower toward his groin. "Ha, of course you do." Jared giggled some more and kissed Alexandros who was trying to calm him down. "That day Greg was there and he was gonna give you a bath, but I said nooo,' He shook a finger back and forth and laughing and when Alexandros grabbed his hand he kissed it and wouldn't let it go. "I told him I'd bathe you myself. We could do that now, we'll have a lot of fun. I'll give you a really good bath."

"Come, Jared, get up." Alexandros frowned, he didn't recall what Jared was talking about, and he was actually getting tired. He knew Jared was drunk and would forget everything in the morning.

"Nope, nope, nope, we'll stay here. We can do it here, or the couch." He began to giggle again. "I have better thighs than Hephaistion you'll like them better, I promise. They're stronger, more beautiful, and give you better pleasure." Alexandros bent down returning his kisses gently though he was still trying to get him on his feet. "I like you better, much, much, much better. I love your lips, they are so pretty, did you know that? When we shot the movie, I had a picture of you and I'd look at it and wonder about how your lips would feel kissing them. Now I know. " He leaned up on one elbow and whispered in Alexandros' ear. "Know what? I used to fantasize about you, but never told anyone. Not a soul." He shook one finger in Alexandros' face. "After all I'm 'Fes, Hephaston too."

"Jared no! " Alexandros was laughing and squirming as Jared began to unzip his jeans and his fingers began to delve down until they found what they were searching for.

"Alexandros yes! Ah, ha, see you cannot deny me, my, my kisses, my thighs. You're really hard, ha, I did that, not Feshaistion." He shook his head and opened his eyes wide. "Man, I think I'm wasted."

"Yes, you are not used to so much drinking so fast." Gently he pulled Jared up and helped him to his bedroom. He undressed him and got him into bed. He was almost asleep as he washed his face and hands and left a large bottle of water next to him. "Sleep well, dear one," He kissed him and went to sleep in his own bed.

"Ohhh, what have I done?" Alexandros' groaned. "I must learn to control myself better. Because of me, he drinks much wine and this he is not used to, and I bring much concern into his life. And still, I am full of desire for him and nothing has been achieved but foolishness." He sighed as he lay on the sheet. In a while, he got up and went to check on Jared who was sleeping soundly. "He looks as this being called "angel" , he is much beautiful." He sighed as he dragged himself back to him room.

"I now need a cold shower. It is a bad as with Hefestion." He muttered into the darkness, "For now I will never sleep."

Alexandros was up well before Jared, or so he thought. He fixed some of the mint tea he liked and toasted "toast" which he thought was quite odd and tried to creep back quietly to his room.

"I thought I heard someone creeping around." Alexandros nearly dropped the half-full cup of tea and the toast fell off its plate as he found Jared lying naked in his bed. "Come on, I've been waiting for you."

"Ah, Jared..." Alexandros suddenly found himself shy and unable to think of what to say. Jared got out up and took the tea from his hands.

"You said you would never force anyone. Well, neither would I. We're both alike in that way." He took his hand and led him toward the bed. "I'm not drunk now, and I still know what I want. You." He looked Alexandros straight in the eye. Alexandros leaned forward his arms enfolding Jared. "You are certain?"

"Very."

"Then come, for I am greatly desirous to share the joys of Eros with you." Jared relaxed the ties on Alexandros' robe and pushed it back from his shoulders. They came into one another's arms with a great sigh of pleasure. Alexandros pushed him back onto the bed and knelt over him. His hands played along Jared's throat stroking downward until they came toward the juncture of his thighs. "You are the living statue of Eros and I will honor you long and well."

"With your sword," Jared teased as his hands played along Alexandros' body. "I want to play with your sword."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

*****Just a little teaser: Hephaistion watches Alexandros and Jared sleep.

CHAPTER 16

* * *

><p>As the green shadows of the afternoon lengthened toward the faintest tint of blue as twilight came on a tall outline fell upon the two men who lay slumbering together in bed. The room was temperate in the late afternoon sunlight and a single linen sheet was tangled between their nude bodies.<p>

Alexandros' discarded black silk robe, the scattered petals of pink roses, a small amber flask of glistening oil, and the glasses of water, wine, and a plate of fruit and cheese sat on a bedside table and told a story of the day that had been passed in Eros' pleasures. A slender volume of poetry lay face down just as the reader had left it when he had ceased his recitation of the verses of Anakreon. Hephaistion picked up the small red volume and read the page that had been open:

"I love and yet do not love. I am mad and yet not quite mad." Hephaistion couldn't help but smile. He recalled well those lines he had left them when he was fourteen years old on Alexandros' pillow on early spring day while at Mieza. Lost for a moment in the memory he recalled the answer left upon his pillow that night: "The dice of love are shouting a madness."

Softly he measured his breathe as he recited: "Bring out water and wine and an armful of flowers. I want the proper setting when I spar a few rounds with love." Gently he set the book back down. So, how had the sparring gone? He was keen to know, but was betting that Eros had been the winner in the contest if the looks of the participants was any indication.

Though there was no cup with a picture of Eros coursing a hare inscribed with the words "to the Beautiful…." the scene was clear, the lover and beloved were one not familiar with the men in the bed.

Hephaistion shifted his weight to one leg and then the other and sighed and then harrumphed loudly. When nothing happened his coughed and then coughed again. His eyes were clearly on Alexandros who slept on contently exhausted by the wine and the pleasures of Eros. It was written clear on his face. His lips, drawn into the slightest of smiles were swollen and redder than usual, and his golden curls tosseled about his rosy cheeks and bronzed throat. Gently, his breast rose and fell in time to his deep breathing. Hephaistion bent down and caressed a curl a pink rose petal had caught in its curly strands.

He held the pink petal to his lips and kissed it. He ran a finger slowly along the line of Alexandros' throat until it met the hard muscles of his chest. He bent down and breathed in the scent of his lover, the warm, sensuous, rich perfume of the wine mingled with the powerful male scent of sex, the spiciness of the perfumed oil, and that particular fresh, clean slightly flowery scent that was Alexandros' alone.

Then he looked toward Alexandros' partner who was curled next to Alexandros his long hair spread about the pillow like a peacock's fan. His lips too, were swollen and showed the brusing of bites, small, careful forays on the tender pink skin. His ear lobes would show the same as would the soft nape of his neck were he able to see it. Soft bites, Hephaistion knew from experience, never rough, just gentle teasing ones that would drive his lover quite mad with heat until they were putty in Alexandros' talented and purposeful hands.

"What, Alex...what time…were is the damn thing?" Jared stirred and turned, his long hair covering his face he fumbled blindly on the bedside table for the clock. He stretched a bit and yawned and just as he lay back a long arm reached out taking up a long curling tress of hair and stroked it against the whiteness of the pillow behind it. The soft breath of a sigh and the tickle of fingers against his chest followed.

Hephaistion watched as Jared's large blue eyes fluttered and he sighed softly as he turned into his lover's body one hand coming to rest on Alexandros' warm breast. "Alexandros, no let me sleep. Tired, so tired." Hephaistion bent down and poked his arm.

Jared's eyes flew open wide startled, and he gave a small shrill shout as he struggled upright blinking in terror. "Shit! Hephaistion!" His head flew around wildly for a moment then pulled the covers up to his throat and held the clock before his chest like a shield. "I, I,….noth…I don't kill me, okay, please?"

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

****Jared awakens to find himself in a mythical place and has experiences beyond his expectations in many, many ways.

********Again, I hate to ask, because I know it's not a lot of fun to stop and write a review, but I really do appreciate them. thank you!

CHAPTER 17

* * *

><p>Jared flew upright in a cold sweat his fists clenched against the memory. He could still hear that pleasant almost teasing voice and see the beckoning smile of the great velvet clawed leopard echoing around his spinning brain. "I have come to care for you a great deal, Jared, but you tempt my beloved again, and I will kill you."<p>

He tried to lie still, but his entire body was shaking, so badly in fact the bed was shaking with him. Quickly he swore as the tears that had come earlier, began again, swiping at them roughly.

"Stop! Just stop this absurd behavior!" He ordered himself, yet his hands clenched the sheets about him and that made everything worse. "Concentrate on something else." He lay blinking as he tried to find something, ah! Yes, that would work, it always did. "I am mindful of my surroundings." He spoke aloud recalling some mindfulness exercises he had studied, letting himself be comforted by the sound of his own voice. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and began his practice.

The sheets first, since they were so tactile beneath his fingertips begging to be explored. Luxurious dense linen, yet so finely spun, unlike anything he'd even lain on before. They felt like the finest silk, but were cool and smooth upon his skin almost as though massaging it. They were edged with rich embroidery entwined with the glitter of gold and silver thread in a pattern that was reminiscent of grape vines, but rather than the expected cluster of purple grapes was the golden Macedonian star. The bed covering was thick fur, one he wasn't familiar with, bear perhaps, pure white thick furred, and edged with red and snow white fox tails and heavy silk on one side red as ox blood.

He let his gaze roam the olive green painted chamber in which he lay but could not stop the thoughts they crashed through like waves breaching a crumbling wall bringing it all back to him. The endless flowering green meadows that led to groves of sky reaching trees, the crystalline blue skies, the lemon yellow sun, and the orchards and flowers dazzling of color and rich with perfume and ripe, juicy fruit. The air was always fragrant with scent, mysterious, ever changing always enticing - Elysium.

He took a deep breath, held it for three beats and let it out, it did not good. The images flowed on through him. The lake, clear to the bottom, that exquisite teal blue like the most beautiful of Caribbean seas, with its slender green reeds flowing like the long tendrils of a young girl's freshly washed hair in a light breeze, all that, and…Hefestion.

The real man as he finally had come to know him, Alexandros' Hefestion. Not quite the gentle, thoughtful looking, quiet "Hephaistion" or "Mr. Amyntoros" he had conjured through reading books for the movie or meeting him afterward while with Alexandros. No, the real Hefestion, Alexandros' Hefestion, the second most powerful man on the earth at one time he had finally met him. On second thought, Jared corrected himself he had met him earlier only he had not known then. The first slip of the mask had been when he had showed up at Jared's house unannounced and the rest that followed.

The real man was as unlike the images that had come down through history of him as mysterious and incorrect as the mispronunciation of his name; "Hephaistion" was the romantic, historical Patroklos to "Alexander's" Akhillies.

Alexandros' (and he was a misconception too, oh, indeed!) Yes, he was _something _of the way history thought him to be. Yes, there was truth to that, but a great deal more complex, multi-faceted and as complicated as Hefestion was formidable, ruthless and dangerous and nothing as Jared thought. He had just kept the truth of himself hidden, behind that smooth, polite, elegant, so sophisticated mask which Jared knew now Alexandros had been aware of every moment.

As he lay back trying to will his body to relax down with calm mental imagery Jared began to wonder if Hefestion's real power had been in his ability to hide his true self from all but Alexandros, thus making him a man no one could know, thus never trust, except Alexandros. And that would have served Alexandros' needs superbly. Every powerful man needs a secret weapon and Hefestion had been his. All others would have been wary and careful of the man, and among a cadre of other powerful men such as Alexandros had drawn about himself that would have made Hefestion a cipher, fascinating, mysterious and unfathomable. Thus the smart man would be wary of him and those driven by boundless ambition would have had to go through him to get to Alexandros and might have found themselves faced with a riddle of a man not unlike the riddle of the Sphinx, guess incorrectly and you would be devoured.

For such men as the Macedonians of Alexandros' time who were mostly unsophisticated or lacking the superior logic that both Alexandros and Hefestion clearly were heir to, the way around that would be to use brute force, little knowing they were against a foe who could take their force and wrap it about their throats until it choked them yet with a smooth gloved hand.

He recalled something Hefestion had said to him just hours ago, "the best way to defeat any foe is to know him as though he were yourself, study him, know his ways, let them become your ways, be ready to destroy yourself unto the point where fear is no longer a part of any thought, then you will see clear and know all your weak spots which are also his own."

He could just imagine how that would have gone over among the Companions who were all no doubt equally distrustful of one another and equally treacherous. Of this Jared had little doubt. He was certainly no great student of history, but had come to that conclusion while working on the movie. They were all ruthless, ambitious, deadly men, but most of them were probably men who were unable to dissemble the way Hefestion and Alexandros' had been able to. And, to most people, especially if they are uneducated (not that all the Companions were, many had studied with Alexandros at Mieza and as history had shown were quite brilliant, adaptable and successful) that which is unknown can often be unfriendly and something to be wary of. To men ambitious of power and glory it would be something to treat with great seriousness and be ever wary of.

How could you fight an enemy you could never hope to understand? You could never hope to outsmart? Hefestion was like Alexandros, and who had really understood Alexandros, very few, probably Aristotle, Ptolemy, perhaps…Bagoas? Jared had wondered about the Persian boy, he had a feeling he too had been another such as they, one who kept a face on, a beautiful one, but behind it lay another face, the true one, which was shown rarely, and only in trust and to those who would have grasped that which was revealed there.

Jared could see why someone like Krateros, who was from what he had read a brilliant military general, perhaps considered somewhere on par with Alexandros himself in that respect, and greatly respected by Alexandros would have been not only ultimately distrustful of Hefestion, but finally spiteful and enraged with his unchecked success. Perhaps it was even more than that, perhaps he knew he faced a greater adversary off the field and knew he had no chance of ever outwitting him, so he chose the only way a man such as he would use, clear out in the open. Force an attack in a manner it could not fail to be noticed. The sort, he, Krateros excelled at to reveal the assumed weakness of his foe, while never knowing his foe was always three steps ahead of him the whole time. Who had _really_ instigated that incident? Perhaps the historians had gotten it all wrong.

Well, who would really ever know the truth of it all? All Jared knew was that he had never encountered anyone like either man nor had he ever been as fascinated by anyone as he was by either man.

People wondered what Alexandros was really like, well, they needed to extend that, to include Hefestion as he was nothing as he seemed. Perhaps the only person that understood him was Alexandros and the same was clearly true in response. No wonder with these two in control they had nearly conquered the world. How not? They were not story book figures, but powerful men who had complete utter knowledge of themselves, their power and their control of it and clearly had not hesitated to use it; they indeed had been as gods.

It had started out well, or so he had thought coming to Elysium with them. It was more than a dream. It was something not to be even thought of, for it was of the impossible. Yet he was there. He got up padding quietly about the room, ate some fruit, drank some water and nibbled on some sweet raisin studded rolls. The smooth blue marble floor beneath his feet was warm upon the soles of his bare feet and the wall decorated with gold embellishment. Four large draped windows would fill the room with warm sunlight when drawn back.

He strode toward the largest wall in the room, the wall where that which Alexandros had called the Continuum Tapestry hung.

It was not really a tapestry at all, something more like holographic scenes, but the images were as though embroidered. Yet they were clear as every object that met his eyes before him about this room. Just now it showed scenes from the fall of Troy. There was such a tapestry in each room and one could simply tell the tapestry to change to a particular time in earth history, or other dimensional or Universal history. Upon hearing that last Jared's eyes had gone wide with disbelief, and he had felt he might faint. Alexandros had quickly helped him to a chair and given him something to drink and rubbed his neck and shoulders talking gently to him for quite a while until he felt himself once more.

"You will understand in time, Jared. There are many things that are clear before the eyes of Men, yet they, in their fear fail to accept them thus they lose sight of them until they are no more, or so it would seem, but they are always there."

The scenes changed like a movie, but it was not a movie, it was living "history". That is the only way his mind could grasp it. For two hours last night he had sat mesmerized as he had never been by anything before as one particular night during the Trojan war had passed before his eyes in the brilliant colors of silken thread, he had watched awestruck as Akhillies whose long red hair had glimmered in the moonlight as it floated on his broad shoulders and his Companion dark haired, slender bearded Patroklos had strolled arm in arm about the Greek camp stopping here and there to talk with their men, share a drink, laugh at a joke, and then taken part in a feast which had turned into a drunken debauch, but a good one with gorgeous flute girls, acrobats, dancers. Jared had admitted he wouldn't have minded being at that feast himself as there had been one beautiful blonde dancing girl with large green eyes and a stunning figure who danced with a sword and snake. Her image had haunted his dreams all night along with those of Alexandros and Hefestion.

He sighed and shook himself forcing himself to leave the Tapestry alone, for he knew he could sit before it all day otherwise. He had other things to think about, one man in particular, Hefestion.

Hefestion was a snake, no…thought Jared as he pulled open the drapery halfway across a window letting the sun flow gently into the room. Against his will he found himself caught up in half hating, yet half loving him. He was the leopard, subtle, deadly and enticing in its exotic, compelling beauty. Always with that smile that beckoned "Come forward, I won't eat you, I just wish to know you." Ha, Jared thought, hardly. Hefestion was lethal. He had tried to drown him just three hours ago. Oh, it had been all in good fun, well if that's the way ancient Macedonians had played no wonder everyone had shit themselves to get out of the way.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

****Hefestion regrets his actions toward Jared as Alexandros tries to comfort him and Jared makes an interesting discovery.

CHAPTER 18

* * *

><p>Alexandros sighed as his companion threw himself down upon the couch nearest him, and watched as his leg caught the edge a small table that had been set with their morning meal. He had been unable to grab his cup of wine and as it spilled the red apples and oranges rolled splashing through it. He muttered to himself and made a face at Hefestion as he leaned forward and picked up and shook the sweet wine from fruit that had scattered. Just as he had rounded up a run away orange Hefestion hopped up, and was pacing again.<p>

"Hefestion, what good does this do you? You are tormenting yourself needlessly. You know what must be done, go and see it done."

Hefestion, his blue eyes filled with confusion and some other strong emotion that might have been anger turned, his bronze curls glowing in the sunlight which flowed onto the balcony. "I cannot." He shook his head vehemently. "Non, were I to go near him now do you think he would allow me near him, let alone speak with me willingly? I went too far." He mumbled his voice full of irritation. "I must learn to control my urges. I must!"

"Aye," Alexandros leaned back and in a voice that was quite matter of fact in its agreement continued. "Then I will see him."

"Non!" Hefestion shouted and then like a balloon that had suddenly been punctured and deflated sank down his hands to his face and moaned. "I am jealous, I admit it!" He grabbed Alexandros by the arm. "Please, I know I am unreasonable and acting like some foolish woman, but do not go to him. Not just yet. I must…I must come to terms with myself over this. I have done him a great wrong. It is I who should seek him out, but as yet I cannot."

"Come," Alexandros opened his arms wide and Hefestion went into them resting his head against his companion's shoulder. His rubbed his back soothingly and laughed a little though took care to keep his voice light. "You amaze me, Hefestion. You never showed such feeling when I took Bagoas to my bed." Hefestion drew back, pushing away a stray curl which clung to his mouth.

"Bagoas was a boy, albeit a beautiful one, but never a man. Jared is a man in all ways, he is a man." Alexandros' left blond eyebrow rose at the words.

"Bagoas is as much a man as you and I, Hefestion. Simply because he was a eunuch, non, that is unworthy of you." His face bore the sign of disappointment upon it and Hefestion felt a clutching of his heart that hurt and sighed loudly and deeply.

"I cannot win with you today, I can see that."

Alexandros jerked upright as though taken aback. "I did not know we were in contest with one another." He took Hefestion by the shoulder turning him around to face him. "Listen to me, hear me clear, Hefestion, you have nothing to fear. Jared is no threat to you, just as Bagoas was never a threat to you."

Hefestion groaned and suddenly slammed his fist into the frescoed wall before him, putting a hole through the face of grinning satyr. "I am so displeased with myself, I cannot tell you. I do not understand these feelings, yet, oh, I understand them too well." He sucked on his sore fist and made a face. "It is unworthy of me to act as such. If it had not been Jared I would not have you back here, now with me. I owe him…" He glanced around as though for a moment he felt pursued by the Furies, which would of course be impossible, he was in Elysium. "I owe him everything, Alexandros. He gave you back to me."

"Then tell him, show him that, but, not until you have gained control over your self." He took Hefestion's hand in his which no longer showed any sign of the torn skin and kissed it gently. "I love _you_, Hefestion, always, forever, you have nothing to fear. I will not lie to you, I like Jared, indeed I enjoy his company a good deal, but he is not you and never will be. There is only one Hefestion." He smiled up into his friend's eyes and titled his head in a manner his companion was quite familiar with.

For the first time since the day before when Hefestion had, aye, he would admit it now to himself, tried drown the man he had considered a threat, he really smiled, and relaxed. "What are you thinking? You have that look in your eyes; I can see it clear, out with it." Alexandros drew him close and they spoke softly.

* * *

><p>Taking two steps carefully and then looking up and down the long stretch of shaded colonnade, and seeing no one in sight Jared moved outside the door of his quarters. His heart was pounding and he wiped the sweat from his pants. One thing he had noticed he was able to dress as suited him, so he did, in a pair of comfortable black jeans and red t-shirt. He had on a pair of sandals though that were like the one's Alexandros and Hefestion wore. He liked them. They were actually quite comfortable.<p>

His breath was shaky and he had to focus on keep from giving way to the fear racing through him. He felt like a racehorse before the starting gate, anxious and ready to run at the slightest indication. At any moment he expected the tall, bright headed figure of Hefestion to turn the corner. He did not even want to see Alexandros. All he wanted was to go home, back where he felt he knew what was what, or rather what was real and most of all, safe.

After standing a few moments and seeing no one in sight he decided he would be safe enough, he would walk about just a bit. The air was wonderful, fresh, and warm and smelled of peaches. In the distance he could see something sparkling like a flash of silver in the air, it reminded him of a fish jumping up out of the water, as the flash flew high and then quickly disappeared. For some reason he felt inclined to head that way.

Slowly, looking back every few steps Jared cautiously made his way toward "flying fish". He allowed himself a small smile. Then stopped he could hear a voice, a man's, he was singing or something that sounded like it could be singing or some sort of a chant, perhaps more like a paean, he decided. He sighed in relief he didn't realize he had been holding his breath in fear when he heard the voice. It was nothing like Heph- no, he corrected himself; he would never think of the man that way again, it was Hefestion now. Curious he drew closer. There was small pond up ahead and several willow trees that formed a sort of small sheltering grove off to the left. He made his way there and standing hidden among the long, overhanging cool, green shadows watched a man throw a spear at a target at what must be almost one hundred feet away.

Jared's eyes focused and he moved closer, there was something familiar about the man, the hair, the sway of the long red hair as it flowed over his broad shoulders. "Oh my God!" He muttered aloud and clutched the tree next to him to keep him upright. He had watched this same man just last night for two hours as he had sat before the Continuum Tapestry. He had watched him fight before the walls of that fabled city Troy. "Akhillies!" He whispered in awe, unable to move, it had been no dream, and here before him stood the truth, the great hero himself.

The man turned, Jared could see a frown on his face, like Alexandros he was beardless, and appeared to be quite young. He started toward him. Jared began to panic as the man, clad in battle dress and bold of muscle and about the same height of Hefestion started toward him spear in hand. Jared turned and ran.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

STRANGERS, Chapter 19

Author: Lysis (Copyright 2012 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

****Jared continues to be bewildered by his experiences in Elysium. He has an encounter with Akhillies, and another with Hefestion.

* * *

><p>The man's long hair flowed out behind him like a cloak as he chased Jared. The way it sparkled when the sun lit it up from above reminded him too much of Hefestion's. As he caught the sharp gleam of the spear's deadly tip from out of the corner of his eye, it reminded him that at any moment it could lodge itself within his body with deadly accuracy. Already he wondered why it had not sliced through him he could already feel the tensing of his back muscles against the expected thrust that would come at any moment. Most likely the man was playing with him, a game of cat and mouse and, he, Jared was the mouse. Well, while he was able, at least, he would not go down without a squeak. If he could get in a few good scratches too, he would.<p>

"Wait, stranger, I mean you no harm. Can you not wait? I only wish a word with you." Jared slowed but did not stop as he plunged into a grove of trees and watched Akhilles approach him. Just in case he might need a weapon, keeping his gaze on the man coming toward him, he leaned up and twisted a stout tree limb until it broke off. Holding it across his body he took a deep breath and stepped out into the man's path.

"Did he send you? You can come at me," He let his gaze run over the other man's brawny form. He noted Akhillies seemed to be younger than he as well, albeit older than Alexandros and was clean shaven with blue eyes. He actually appeared to be quite friendly, but Jared knew from his experience with Hefestion, people or dead immortal people were not often what they seemed. He said coldly. "But I'll be straight with you, I know I'm no match for you, and you'll kill me, but I'll do my best to hurt you in every way I can before I die. I'm not to go down without a fight."

Akhilles shook his head, his even features showing confusion that for a moment bewildered Jared, and held up a broad, strong looking hand and smiled. "I mean you no harm." His smile reminded Jared of Alexandros' it was disarming and full of warmth. However, after the events of yesterday he wasn't taking any chances. He was beginning to feel he was surrounded by burly madmen who seemed to do nothing more than continue to train for war even though they were supposedly "dead". These men were trained to kill, they were ruthless and obviously in their prime, and had been for a very long time and clearly were going to stay that way. He hadn't a chance in hell of defending himself against any of them. He wasn't really even sure where he was anymore. If this place was Elysium he was Dr. Seuss!

Akhillies shifted his weight and tossed his spear away, just flung it far to the side and held out his hand. "My spear was not intended to harm, I was only using it to throw at targets. Will you not take my hand in greeting? Yours is a face I have not seen before, and only wished to make your acquaintance." He leaned closer, Jared flinched he couldn't help himself and held the tree limb out before him waving it in the most menacing manner he could manage.

Akhilles shook his head, his face losing its welcoming smile and becoming rather grave. "You have no need to fear me. I promise this on my Mother's memory and she I would never dishonor with a falsehood. " He frowned and studied Jared and made no further movement only shifted his weight from one foot to the next from time to time.

Jared turned his head slowly left and right as though expecting to be attacked from all sides.

"Did I not know better I would say you act as one who fears attack." Again, he held out both hands in a gesture of openness and good will. "Such a thing cannot happen here, this is Elysium, there are no wars, no one is an enemy of the other we live in harmony."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Hefestion." Jared shouted and threatened as he waved the thick tree limb.

"Hefestion? Ah, Hefestion." Akhilles broad forehead furrowed as he said the name, then his face lightened and another smile, but this time of understanding and comprehension dawned across his handsome face. "I am Akhillies. Son of Peleus." Again he held out his hand.

"I know who you are." Jared inclined his head. He didn't want to be rude and actually, the man had done nothing, absolutely nothing to show any sign that he intended him any harm.

"And, you are the man they call Jared, companion of Alexandros. I think now I comprehend your dilemma."

"My dilemma, yeah, tell me about my dilemma," Jared was being rude but didn't care. He wasn't sure he wanted to trust Akhillies whose boyish good looks suddenly began to remind him of Hefestion. He recalled the things he read throughout his life about the famed hero of the Iliad, the killer of Hektor, son of Troy's king Priam. He was a killer, one who had no remorse, and when his beloved companion, Patroklos had died, was so wrapped up in feeling sorry for himself had forgotten to see that his friend was given his proper funeral rites. It was like Alexandros and Hefestion all over again, just too close for comfort. He took a large step backward and frowned. "I don't mean to be rude, but I think it would be best if you just let me go on my way."

"If that is your wish." Akhillies responded thoughtfully and frowned, "Truly I mean you no harm. I have no weapon as you can see. Nor have I any grievance against you, and even if I had I would not press it. I have no need. I no longer need to kill to satisfy the urgings inside of me." Again he held out his open hands.

"I'm glad that you got some therapy." Jared said flippantly. "I'm going that way now, " He gestured to the right with his hand. "And, I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me. I'm not a killer or anything like you are or were, or whatever, but I swear to god, whatever god there is around here, anyway, if you try to hurt me, I'll fucking kill you or at try to."

"I will not keep you, but may I say one thing before you go?" His expression was so earnest that Jared sighed and crossed his arms.

"Yes, I suppose I ought to hear you out. Go ahead."

Akhillies looked thoughtful, and raised one hand to his chin which he rubbed. "I understand about Hefestion, his temper, his protective feelings toward Alexandros. Temper, jealousy, anger is something I too have wrestled with. He is still learning. He has not mastered himself yet."

"No shit!" Jared blurted out. "And, if you don't mind I don't plan to hang around until he does, so if you'll, please excuse me I'll be going."

"I know what he did to you yesterday, and truly I am most sorry you had to suffer such a thing at his hands. It was not well done of him."

Jared said nothing in response just watched the man standing before him. He hadn't moved an inch closer to him, and he really did seem to appear concerned.

"If you would wish it I would come with you and speak to him in your presence. I know he regrets his actions."

"Yeah, and how would you know that? I mean, you didn't even know who I was just a few minutes again, and now all of sudden you know all about me and what he did. Why are you so interested in helping me? Why do you care?"

"Because I do, it is as simple as that. A man must learn to correct his ways and we as his fellow men must aid him. I too used to be hot of temper, I was brutal, a cruel, heartless butcher of men. My nights were full of broken dreams when the faces of those I had killed in battle would haunt me. Yet, I cared little to correct my ways, and dreamt only of glory and revenge on those who had hurt me or the ones I loved. It was not until I came here," He gestured around, "That I learned there are other ways to live."

"If you were such a bad guy how did you end up here? I thought Elysium was for heroes, you don't sound like you were very heroic. It doesn't take much courage to kill men in battle. You were trained for it. You excelled at it from what I've read. You were honored for it, the great Akhillies, murderer of Hektor. Even killing him wasn't enough for you. You had to drag his body around behind your chariot like a piece of meat. Yeah, you're a real hero alright." Jared felt his temper flaring and was beginning to warm up to his subject. All his anger at Hefestion was pouring out, sweating through his veins like someone with a fever. "Did he kill Patroklos on purpose? I thought he mistook him for you, he wore your armor, and he fought like you. I think I remember reading that you actually let him go and fight in your place rather than do the right thing because you were too broken up about losing your girlfriend, Briseis to even care about your friends who were dying in battle. Some hero you were."

Akhillies shook his head and sighed. "Indeed, you have me right. I was a brutal man and selfish, but I also loved my companion, deeply. And, unfortunately allowed my temper to rule me and in doing so cruelly mistreated Hektor's body."

"Mistreated his body, you fucking killed him!" Jared shouted. Akhillies grinned at him wryly and answered.

"He was a warrior; he knew his fate as I did mine. A man does not go into war without the knowledge of his eventual ending. To think anything otherwise is to fool one's self."

"Yeah well, maybe, I wouldn't know. I'm not a warrior, I don't believe in war, but you didn't have to be so brutal about it did you? And, Patroklos', your beloved companion you…"

"Aye," Akhillies cut in with a wave of his hand. "In my grief and selfishness I left him riteless to seek me out and reprimand me of my unkindness to him." His head tilted down a little. "I was a cruel man, I will not excuse my actions, but some were out of love, though they may have been wrong."

"So, I'm supposed to just forgive Hefestion for his trying to kill me because he can't help his love for Alexandros? I wouldn't do that if our places were reversed. I can understand jealousy, but he goes way over the top, man, way overboard."

"Aye," Akhilles shook his head in agreement. "He did, and I do not excuse his actions. He has already been reprimanded, and greatly by Alexandros who is truly sorry for what happened. He would seek you out himself and tell you this, but Hefestion has asked him not to."

"So, Hefestion gets away with a slap on the wrist all because Alexandros loves him. Good scam you guys got going here." Jared turned and started walking away. "Your logic is impeccable, obviously, and you clearly made up the rules, 'cause you all got away with what you did and now are living like Gods. Well, that's nice for you, I wish you well, but I don't want anymore of any of you, and that includes Alexandros." He grunted as he began to stride faster and looking back once called over his shoulder. "Yeah, you Greeks you had it all figured out, didn't you. Well, if you were all so perfect how come Greece no longer rules the world?" Feeling suddenly really angry he broke into a run. He no longer cared what happened to him; he just wanted to get away from Elysium. Maybe life on planet earth in the old US of A in the twenty-first century was screwed up, but at least he knew what was what, here, it seemed like the rules changed as you went along, and they clearly were biased.

"Would you let me speak with him for you?" Jared turned astonishment overwhelming him. How? "What the…" How had Akhillies gotten by his side so quickly, he was sure he had left him back several hundred feet behind him.

Akhillies looked abashed as he slowed beside Jared who had come to a complete stop. "I apologize, please…"

"Oh, shit!" Jared blurted out as he looked before him as Hefestion came into view was he crested a small hill just head of them. He was dressed in full armor and his stride was purposeful and quick. His body began to tense and he raised his weapon, but Akhilles held him back. He tried to shake him off as Hefestion came closer. He was trembling badly he could feel the adrenalin racing through his veins. "What the fuck? I…" Then before he could utter another sound Hefestion stopped in his tracks. Jared shook himself as he watched Hefestion's face lose all color and he looked like he'd seen his own death staring him in the face.

"Hefestion?" Akhilles advanced on him, and Jared watched dumbfounded as Hefestion began to back away.

"I, I have no quarrel with you Akhillies." Jared was incredulous as he heard the tremor in the other man's voice and saw the shudder of fear pass through his body like a sapling being pummeled by a strong wind as he literally swayed back and forth on his feet.

"I beg to differ, and you know this. You know well the rules here, and have disregarded them through your own vanity and inability to control your emotions." Jared was hardly breathing, was Akhillies going to deck Hefestion? Would a sword appear from nowhere and would he just gut him or cut off his head? Something was going to happen, he could feel it.

For a moment no one spoke and then Jared recalling how he had felt while Hefestion's strong hands had held him down beneath the water yesterday and laughed and ignored his sputters of panic and terror as he had fought to breathe as the green water churned above him as he had flailed about frantically fighting for his life.

He glared at Hefestion and decided he didn't care if he died, he was going to deck the bastard and began to run and to his utter astonishment when he reached his target his hands almost of their own accord swung out with the club between them and slammed into Hefestion's chest and shoulders with such force that he flew backward with a loud grunt and landed half on his knees and side while Akhilles did nothing to stop him.

"Shit! Oh, shit, I…" He watched as Hefestion struggled to rise on one leg that seemed to collapse under him while holding up his left arm which hung at an odd angle. Jared was ready to run when Akhillies arm reached out and held him in place.

"Hit him again." Jared's eyes widen and he blinked them several times and shook his head to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Ah, I…what…?"

"Hit him again, hard across the head. Now while his wits are scattered! Do not hesitate!" Almost without thinking Jared followed through and grimaced as the club connected with Hefestion's head with the most horrific sound of crunching bone as the thick tree branch collided with his skull. Instantly, he crumpled like a piece of flimsy paper, his leg collapsing under him blood pouring like a merciless rain from a terrible gash in the side of his head and moaning. Suddenly Jared threw the club aside, fell on his knees and vomited. He could feel gentle hands holding back his hair as he continued to empty his stomach. A wet cloth wiped gently across his mouth and he heard Akhillies' voice urging him to drink from the cup that was held to his lips. He obeyed, but kept his eyes closed the entire time. Between the sore feeling in his gut and the sound of Hefestion's moans ringing in his ears Jared was certain he was going to go crazy or pass out. This wasn't real. He'd never done anything like that before. The brutality of it horrified him. He was terrified of the desire that had seemed to come from nowhere when he had heard Akhillies' words and had swung that tree limb with all the force he could muster into Hefestion's head.

His entire body had clenched up when he heard again that sickening thud as his club had connected with Hefestion's head. He was afraid to look at him. Fearful of what he would see. Alexandros would kill him for sure, he was certain Hefestion's face was probably caved in and his great beauty destroyed. He began to moan clasped his head in his hands and began to weep bitterly.

His entire body shook with the sobs and through them he became aware of tender hands upon his back and shoulders rubbing in a soothing, circular motion. Again, the cup was brought to his lips he drank only to vomit again. "Oh, man." He groaned as he emptied his stomach for the fifth time. "I'm not cut out for this stuff."

"It is alright, gentle yourself, sip it slowly a small mouthful at a time and take slow deep breaths it will ease the dizziness and sick feeling." Jared froze his fingers clawed at the ground beneath him. No, it wasn't possible. He opened his eyes and was met with the very real, warm and compassionate gaze of Hefestion's violet blue eyes. "Oh, no it is not possible." He blinked several times, his gaze roving over the face of the man before him. There was not the slightest sign of blood, no broken skin, no crushed bones.

"I'm dead." He muttered just as keeled over.

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Strangers, Chapter 20

****Jared meets Bagoas and learns some interesting things about Elysium.

* * *

><p>Something feather soft brushed against Jared's face and a voice broke his slumber. It wasn't one he was at all familiar with. It was masculine but, melodic and soft, with a Middle Eastern accent. The faintest scent of sandalwood floated past as the light touch of fingers skimmed his forehead. His body tensed recalling the fragrance on Hefestion then realized other scents accompanied it, cinnamon and patchouli, fragrances he had never associated with Hefestion.<p>

"Open your eyes."

"No, I'm never opening them again." Jared muttered. It had all came back flooding through him, a deluge of memory that threatened to drown him. The terrible sight of Hefestion his bright red blood spilling from his wounds pooling about him, reaching out wider and wider until it had reached Jared and stained his feet. Suddenly without warning he shivered and began to wail. Yes, he admitted it was a wail, not a cry, a wild, shriek of lamentation full of grief, fear and disbelief. Hefestion was dead, the beloved of Alexandros and he had done it.

Again the voice came low in his ear, and he became aware of being raised up against thickly piled pillows. "You have not killed him. He lives, and is the better for it, I think. The occasional bump on the head will only do him good." Jared nearly choked as a warm, sweet drink that smelled of cinnamon was set to his lips. It wasn't the drink that had caused the choking sensation it was the very clear hint of laughter in the other voice.

"He can be a difficult man in his protection and love of Sikander, this I know, but he is an honest one and strives always to be honorable. Both he and Sikander have long worked hard to quell their tempers and learn lessons that went unheeded before. Do not be too hard on him I too know what it is to love Sikander."

A gusty sigh slipped his mouth as Jared shifted his weight and he leaned over taking the cup in his hands. As he sipped the drink he studied the speaker for several seconds and sat up his voice full of wonder. "You, you're Bagoas, aren't you?" The other man nodded with a bright, warm, open smile.

"Indeed, I am he." At first Jared was without words as he studied the younger man whom he estimated to be in his late twenties and sitting on a stool at his bedside. His hair was long and slightly wavy. It reached half way down his back, black as a raven's wing but when the sunlight hit it the softest blue highlights shone in it. Eyes rich as the darkest coffee were large and enhanced with thick black lashes that served only to enrich their magnificence. They sparkled with mischievous pleasure. Jared thought he must be about 5'9' or so. Built like a dancer with long, lithe limbs that showed grace in his every movement. To say he was beautiful would be almost a lie, he was beyond that. He was clearly male, but with an exquisiteness of presence that was exceedingly rare in men or women. Of course, as with Hefestion and Alexandros, he had that absolute surety of oneself that was so pure it glowed like the sun upon clear water. There was something in the man's appearance that surprised him as he studied the friendly eyes considering him in return.

"You, ah, I…I thought, well…" Jared broke off feeling the heat of embarrassment rising in his face.

Bagoas laughed it was low and delightful. "I am restored to my full self. One always is in Elysium or Paradise as we Persians call it. To answer your question, I am a man complete." He stroked a well-trimmed goatee that lightly sat upon his chin. It did nothing to detract from the man's appearance but rather made him even more stunning.

"It's actually quite becoming." Then Jared laughed realizing what he had said, but Bagoas just raised his black eye brows and smiled in return.

"I agree as well." Then he laughed, shrugged his shoulders, and learned forward with a roguish smirk. "Alexandros is not so fond of it, but that is Alexandros."

He couldn't really decide what beauty was anymore, Jared decided, as he watched Bagoas. It was obviously something that was more than skin deep as the cliché went. So far he hadn't met any women in Elysium or Paradise or whatever the place really was, but he knew there were several. The poetess, Sappho or the Tenth Muse as he had heard Alexandros refer to her and an Egyptian queen named Nefertari, not the famed Nefertiti, but Nefertari and Joan of Arc and Marie Antoinette. That really made him curious, the infamous French Queen who had cared more for her diamonds than the people she was supposed to rule. How did she rate Paradise was it the way she had died? She was also said to have been very beautiful and was willing to admit he was more than a little intrigued and was curious to meet her and some of the other women.

He certainly would like to. However, he figured he'd be dead soon since he'd killed Hefestion. He'd probably never meet them. For a moment, he experienced such gut wrenching depression that he felt as though he were in a dark, deep hole.

"Do not be so downhearted." Jared frowned and looked up into Bagoas' face. "You wear your emotions so openly they are clear on your face and reach up through your eyes beseeching for aid from your suffering." Bagoas shook his head, the sunlight catching small golden hoops in his ears. "Truly you have nothing to fear, from neither Hefestion nor Sikander. Indeed, Sikander has been quite angry with Hefestion over what he did to you. They had a fight where Sikander berated him as though he were no more than a poorly behaving page. Poor Hefestion, truly I know the man well. He most deeply regrets his actions." Then he began to laugh so hard his clutched his sides and he brushed his watering eyes with a long, slender hand. "It is most amusing in all the time I have known Hefestion never have I seen such behavior in him. I think at first Sikander found it amusing and, of course, it charmed him greatly."

Jared just huffed at the sound of Bagoas' words he didn't find anything amusing about what had happened. "I don't understand any of this anymore. I'm not like the rest of you. I'm not an ancient Hero; I haven't done any great deeds, conquered any countries, or won the heart of Alexander the Great, nothing like that. I'm an actor and musician, okay, and in spite of that I actually live a pretty quiet life. All this…" He glanced around spreading his hands as though to catch it all within his grasp. "I don't understand it. It's way beyond me."

Bagoas raised an eyebrow eloquently and smiled warmly at him. "Oh, but you have won the heart of Sikander. This I know well, for it is very clear. Sikander has a great, very rare capacity to love. He gives his heart and himself wholly to those whom he loves and trusts." For a moment, Bagoas' handsome face turned sad but it passed quickly and he learned forward resting his left hand against his mouth and lowered his voice to a discreet tone. "He has had an affair with Sappho. It was very sweet and most endearing to watch."

Jared thought his eyebrows had raised at least an inch thinking how Hefestion must have handled that one. Almost as though he had read his mind, the Persian said. "Hefestion was not jealous, but rather helped him write love poetry to her."

The idea of Alexandros writing love poetry tickled Jared. Yes, he could see the man doing that. Even though he was a warrior, and conqueror he had a very romantic and sensitive side to his nature. He had seen that the day they had spent together.

"Sikander has a most unique capacity to see beyond the physical to the heart beneath. His eyes light up whenever he catches a glimpse of the Lady. Sappho has a voice that is like no other, toned and tinted as the lush beauty of a rose in full bloom. One cannot help but be drawn to it. And her verse…well it is not for nothing she is crowned the Tenth Muse. It is as though she pulls from the very bounty of the earth, seas and sky itself the thoughts of all things and forms them into such poems that one's heart cries out to hear more. For hours he would lie at her feet weaving garlands of musky scented yellow roses to crown her long dark curling tresses and bestow as a necklace about her slender white throat while listening to her talk. You know of course, he has a great love of all the arts of the Muses."

Jared found himself quite intrigued by Bagoas. He fascinated him. There was something about him that was so captivating he could see why Alexandros had been smitten with him. He was utterly charming, and, of course, his physical appearance was beyond…well he was simply more than beautiful. If this were now Bagoas as he might have appeared as a man who had not been castrated, he could only imagine how he might have been when Alexandros first encountered him as a youth. For a moment Jared's mind was filled with the images of the men he had met recently, Akhilles, Hefestion and now Bagoas. Jared was used to hanging out with the "beautiful people", but these people were something more than that. What was beauty, what really constituted it he found himself wondering as he watched his new companion? It was so personal, and yet there was clearly a universal ideal.

There were so many kinds of beauty. The bold, masculine splendor of Hefestion that beckoned the senses with that sensuality that stunned a person until one was speechless before him. Alexandros… Jared considered "beauty" was too poor a word when describing Alexandros. Breathtaking, awe-inspiring, excellence, yes, but he was so much more than that. His physical presence was beyond that of male or female, he did have an exquisitely androgynous face but there was something more. He recalled the legends that surrounded the man. He actually couldn't find the words to describe Alexandros, thinking about him, the experience of him was well almost indefinable. He was godlike, mysterious, unknowable, and deeply compelling. Once having been in his presence it was like wanting to hold fire in one's hands to become part of it, if even for a moment, even if it consumed you.

"I can see he has touched you as well."

"What?"

"Your eyes are quite exceptional and very expressive. They are most lovely in their color, reminding one of Hefestion's a little, I think." For a moment, Bagoas was silent though his hands were busy in his lap rolling the edge of his silk embroidered jacket between his long fingers. "Has he told you yet exactly why he is so entranced with you?"

Jared sat up and sipped the drink which tasted of apples and cinnamon and something else he could not name, but was quite delicious. With each sip he felt stronger, his energy renewed, almost as though something was running through his veins restoring his being in every sense. "Well, the movie. I, I was in a movie that was made about his life and played Heph, Hefestion." Bagoas nodded thoughtfully. "You were portrayed too." He gave Bagoas a long look of friendly perusal. "I think the young actor who portrayed you did very well, but he doesn't come close to your physical presence or, ah, beauty. He was an excellent dancer though. It was really wonderful to watch him dance."

Hearing this Bagoas' large eyes sparkled with interest and he shifted moving closer to Jared. "Tell me about his dancing in what manner was he trained?"

"Ballet, the ballet, are you familiar with that?" Bagoas nodded briskly.

"Oh, aye, I have seen such dancers on the Continuum Tapestry - Anna Pavlova, Nijinsky, Fred Astaire, and many others…Baryiskn…Bary." His perfect brow furrowed. "I have forgotten his name, but he is much of your time, I think.

"Baryshnikov, the Russian male dancer?"

"Ah, aye, the very one!" Bagoas held up one finger shivering with excitement. "He I do greatly admire. I love to watch all things connected with the dance."

Jared couldn't help but smile as he watched Bagoas who eyes were alight with pleasure and the expression on his face showed him lost in memories. It was the edge of his tongue to ask if Bagoas would dance for him but stopped himself. However, again, as though he had read his mind the other man turned to him with his warm brown eyes twinkling and said. "Perhaps later, Alexandros did suggest you might enjoy a performance. However, I think it would be wise to discuss why Alexandros is so entranced with you."

Jared pursed his lips and smiled wickedly batting his long eyelashes, "My charm and good looks?" Bagoas laughed at Jared's antics and added. "Your good humor as well, I think. Do you know of Hektor son of Parmenion?"

Slowly Jared shook his head. "No, I know who Parmenion was and his son Philotas. That was in the movie, you know that Alexandros' kill…, I mean that…ah, well, I guess you know what happened."

Bagoas grinned. Jared found himself wondering what Bagoas had thought of the Philotas situation. He had known the man. He finally smiled sheepishly. "I only know what I read in preparation for the movie. I never really tried to figure out whether Philotas was railroaded by ah, ah, well, you know the other guys around Alexandros or was really responsible for the conspiracy."

"It sounds as if you have formed an opinion. I, of course, was not present when he or any of the pages were questioned, but I have learned the thoughts of both Alexandros and Hefestion and those of others while I lived." Suddenly the beautiful face took on a hardness that Jared found surprising. "In my mind, it is most simple. Philotas was a warrior and general. He knew what was required by his office. To protect Sikander at all costs was a duty all officers must honor. To me he did not do this. As I understood it, he knew of the conspiracy yet failed to notify anyone thinking it a mere trifle, the silly imaginings of several pages who were angry with Sikander. To me he was as guilty as if he himself wielded the knife that might have stopped my Lord's life."

To be continued ….


	21. Chapter 21

Strangers, Chapter Twenty-One

***A continuation of Chapter Twenty Jared finally understands why Alexandros is so fond of him.

* * *

><p>After hearing Bagoas' words about Philotas' death, for a moment Jared said nothing, feeling suddenly rather uncomfortable.<p>

"You, ah, you still love him, Alexandros, I mean don't you?"

Bagoas bowed his head deeply and reverently placed his fisted right hand over his heart. "I do, very much - forever as it is still with Hefestion he is the Lord of my Heart."

"I have never met anyone I have felt that way about. I've been in love." Jared found himself feeling shy thinking about the women in his life. "I mean I guess you could say that, I've had really strong feelings for some women in my life, but nothing like the way you all…nothing. I never…" For a moment he felt a great envy of Bagoas' love and devotion for Alexandros and the feeling he was missing something.

"Perhaps you have not yet met the one who will move your heart as he does mine. Do not fear, you will I am certain of it." He smiled mysteriously at Jared who mused on the "Persian Boy's" intriguing talents. He was nothing as he might have expected Bagoas to be, well at least nothing like the Bagoas who had been portrayed in the movie. "I am most sure of it, you will, perhaps when you are ready to allow yourself to truly love, to merge yourself with another's soul."

Jared shook his head a bit, "I don't quite understand…"

Bagoas said nothing but merely gifted Jared with another enigmatic smile. Jared considered that might have been part of what had drawn Alexandros to him. He was struck by the realization that Alexandros had a great capacity not only to love, but to see deeply within other people, to understand them with great compassion and empathy. Alexandros was very good at ferreting out what was best in a person, their talents, that sort of thing, and no doubt took advantage of that. Yet it seemed at odds with a man who had been a powerful warrior, and the greatest military leader of all time. However, it was clearly a large part of the man's makeup. Again, Jared found himself drawn back to Alexandros, wanting, almost yearning to be near him, watch him, speak with him, and yes, to touch him again. He fell back against the thick pillows behind his head and groaned.

"Your mind is troubled."

"Are you psychic too?" Jared played with the dark colored fabric covering him. It was not the regular bedspread. It was silky and appeared very thin but quite warm. The color reminded him of the wine he and Alexandros had drunk that day, that very special day, it was a warm red-purple color.

"You are intrigued by your blanket?"

"There you go again, reading my mind." He chuckled. He was enjoying the Persian's company. Although he did not ever think he would see him as the "Persian Boy" of Mary Renault's famed novel. He was a far more complex being and not nearly as feminine, a trait which he had associated with Renault's characterization of Bagoas. "It's not what is usually on my bed. Housekeeping decide to change up the décor?" He jested.

"No," Bagoas grinned back. "It has special properties to aid the body in the healing process when it has gone through a shock.

"Paradise in every way," Jared lifted his hands. "Someone gets their skull bashed in and vóila within moments they are back to normal. Unfortunately, the poor jerk who did the bashing he didn't quite get the opportunity to recover from what he had done." He winked but could hear the bitterness in his voice. He glanced up but noticed Bagoas was quiet, his striking face contemplative. He glanced away then looked back and his eyes met Jared's.

"I understand how greatly he hurt you, not the physical hurt, but the other, the desire that followed the act."

"No shit!" Jared was half out of bed before realizing he had even moved propelled forward by his anger. "But, hey, you know, I'm used to it by now. People I consider my friends they always show their affection for me by attempting to drown me like I'm an unwanted puppy." Suddenly it was as though he was standing once more back in that pond hearing the sound of Hefestion's voice as it floated toward him and then felt his strong hands grasp his shoulders before he plunged him deep into the dark waters in that deadly grip that held him down even though he struggled and fought with him. It had seemed so innocent…ha, he should have known better. He'd seen the man fight, watched he and Alexandros go at it. Hefestion inviting him to go for a swim, ha, what a fucking lie. "How many people have tried to drown you? I didn't ask for any of this. Alexandros sought me out you know, it wasn't the other way around!" He realized he was shouting and drew in a deep breath, shut his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

A soft hand rested on his shoulder. "You must speak with him soon. I know he desires this greatly. He is greatly at odds with himself over what he did, and of course, Akhillies berating him has brought home the message even more of the poor quality of his behavior."

"Akhillies…he's a pretty big man around here, isn't he? Why?" He studied Bagoas for a few moments. The man's suggestions had shocked him he still couldn't quite believe what had happened. He leaned close to Bagoas. "If I didn't know better I'd say Hefestion is afraid of Akhillies. I know that's crazy, why would he be and all, but I thought I saw something in his face when he saw him." Carefully he watched the other man's face for any sign of information that might tell him if he had imagined the scene between the two men or not.

Bagoas rested his chin in a long, slender hand. "Hefestion admires Akhillies greatly." He pursed his lips and his face took on that mysterious expression again. "Akhillies is a sort of general to the rest of us, even over Alexandros, although I would say they are on more equal footing. It does not do well to anger Akhillies. Oh, he would no longer harm anyone of us physically, he has learned the ways of wisdom, that a man no longer need use physical force to show himself to be a man. Hefestion has worked hard also to achieve this goal, although he and Alexandros well, there is a wildness that runs through them still."

"That still doesn't explain all this, my dilemma with Hefestion. Maybe you can enlighten me, since you seem to read people's minds. What's going on with him?"

Bagoas laughed, "I do not need to be psychic to understand your dilemma." Jared shook his head, frowning in irritation and pushed back the spread and got up and began to stride about.

"That is exactly what Akhilles said about the situation with Hefestion. So, what exactly is the problem? I never did anything to him. I can't help what Alexandros feels or does. I'm not his keeper, and neither is Hefestion, at least I get the impression Alexandros is very much his own man."

"He is, but he was also greatly taken with you." Bagoas lips broke into a smile and he rose, and went toward the Continuum Tapestry and waved a hand before it and spoke some words. "Come, I think you should see this, it will explain much."

"Fine, whatever, I guess." Jared grumbled as he strode slowly over to stand beside Bagoas. "What am I looking at?" So far all he could see was a lot of sand dunes and then a river, rich green water, and a couple of boats. The scene unfolded before him, two boats packed full of men, clearly with Alexandros and Hefestion. He turned gesturing with his hand. "Where are you?"

"I was not with Sikander then. I still served my old master, Darius; I did not meet Sikander until later. Watch, it will be most helpful to you." Jared pulled up the stool and plunked himself down and sipping the drink watched what looked like a sightseeing trip down the Nile River.

"Hey, look, the Pyramids! They don't look anything like they do today." He peered closer toward the screen. "Is that gold on the top stones and they're painted. Look at that! It's wild, they're so beautiful the way they glitter in the sun, it's really ancient Egypt isn't it!" He sat up excited, and then shouted. "My god that's the Sphinx! It's so different looking than it is now, the full headdress, the face, it's complete, what a strong face, and it's painted! Look at all those buildings. What are they, and the long causeway it goes all the way up to the largest pyramid? Man, I still can't believe it, it really is half man and half lion." He muttered to himself entranced. "There's grass too, I just can't believe it, no sand, no desert but lush green grass. It's all so beautiful! I wish I could have been there."

Bagoas laughed a little. "You are in a way, what you see is living history."

"You mean the past it's like home movies of past events."

"No," Bagoas shook his head and he strode over to pick up an orange which he peeled slowly as he spoke. "It is continuous; it is not a memory, or scenes from the past, but that which is happening now at the very moment there."

"That's not possible," Jared frowned, "How can that be, the past is over, it doesn't go on."

"Oh, but it does, in its own dimension, thus the name "Continuum" Tapestry. It is a falsity to think that once an event or life is lived it is over. All things continue in their own place, their own time forever, each moment exists forever. That is where we draw memory from. What we think of as "history" is also a falsity. There is that which has been and still is and will continue to be, always."

"That's just not possible," Jared laughed "It's not possible! How can that be?"

Bagoas merely shrugged. "How can it not? Simply because something is not understandable does not make it impossible. Now watch," Again he pointed toward the screen.

Feelings of confusion and amazement mingled together as Jared watched as the first boat, a very, large flat sort of barge type floated along. It was painted gold, green and blue and gay flags and garlands were hung about it. It was flat, but had three decks, the highest smaller than the rest. A gold and blue stripped awning spread its full length. Rich carpeting and pillows were piled high looking very inviting and short table laden with food and drink and flowers were set about. A small trio of musicians was gathered in one corner on the second deck, which was also carpeted. The strains of a harp and flute floated along the waves. Another boat also decked out with garlands, and gaily painted, but not quite as large followed some way behind. There was the air of a party about both boats. Men's voices were shouting to one another, singing, laughing.

"There's Alexandros!" Jared laughed, Alexandros, in a dark blue chiton was leaning over the edge of the gold painted railings and waving to someone, he was smiling, and shouting, his sunlight hair wreathed with white flowers. Happiness was very clear on his face. Then in an instant his look went from pleasure to horror. The boat behind which was more heavily weighted down with a larger group began to founder. It was taking on water and people began to cry out. Some jump off or slid into the Nile, which was full of crocodiles. As the men jumped over the side the green water turned foamy white and then red as blood floated in the lacy white wake. Long planks of wood and arrows churned the water as attempts were made to beat off the crocodiles. Painful screams echoed in the air along with cries of horror. The long tail of one great croc, a beast of gigantic proportion lashed out and smashed into the second boat. It wobbled dreadfully and began to sway heavily deeper into the water. The croc vanished and then without warning seemed to leap upward out of the water overturning the already listing barge. Sailors were beating at it with their swords and arrows and lances slammed into it in such a great rush that it looked like a strange watery pincushion. With a great roar it began to sink but not before its tail hit the second boat one last time.

Alexandros was shouting frantically gesturing for the pilot to turn the barge about; he was shoving and pushing people aside. Hefestion grabbed him by the back of his chiton pulling him back as he was on the verge of jumping in. He and another man, Jared didn't recognize held him as he fought and shouted with them. Pandemonium reigned. Hefestion was shouting as well, especially toward a young man with white blond hair who had leapt off the sinking barge and managed to swim through the throng of bodies and snapping crocodiles toward the larger barge. Hefestion shoved through the jostling crowd to reach out to him and along with Alexandros pulled him upright onto their boat. Jared's heart was pounding as he watched Hefestion clutch the young man, who was dripping wet and trembling tightly in his arms. Alexandros had a large piece of white material in his hands and gave it to Hefestion who was wrapping it about the body of the young man and helped him to stand. Alexandros was everywhere running back and forth pulling survivors on board their boat. He had run on the top deck to grab some more large sheets of material and was returning with them when he turned at the sound of someone calling his name. He dropped one stumbling over it and threw himself down on the bottom deck holding onto the railing gesturing toward someone in the water. He was half in the water at that point and several other men kept trying to pull him back but he struggled with them as he inched further and further out over the green water.

Then Jared froze, the other boat came into view again, there was a young man just hanging onto the side of it. He was shouting Alexandros' name and waving to him. He could hear Alexandros scream back "Hektor, Hektor". The name seemed to hang in the air until it was no longer heard. Jared could hear the fear, the terror in Alexandros' voice and saw the expression on his face as at this point he was more than half way out over the agitated water. Guards nearby jabbed at crocodiles that came too close to their king. The young man's image Jared could only see from the side, but there was something about him, his manner, height, hair color, he couldn't tell exactly but he seemed familiar somehow. He slipped into the water and was swimming toward the other boat. Alexandros was urging him on waving his arms wildly as the young man grabbed onto a piece of loose planking. His long brown hair floated about him like shimmering bronze silk as the hot Egyptian sun glinted off it and the sparkling water. For a moment it looked like he would reach the other boat, but then he was pushed back, caught in a wave of current and battered by several other loose pieces of wood and began to go under. Alexandros was frantic yelling his name, urging people on running back and forth on the deck his boat. Hefestion came to aid Alexandros with a long lance in one hand and held it out toward the young man. His voice joined with Alexandros' yelling encouragement.

Then the young man's form rose up again as the Nile pushed him along toward Alexandros' boat. He waved an arm Alexandros waved back and held out another long stick preparing to help guide him in when again he was swamped by a wave of heavy water. He went under, his arms flailing, the water was washing over him, his arms still visible, Alexandros was shrieking now loudly, trying to get into the water, but was held back. Jared clutched his throat thinking how raw Alexandros' throat must have been. His cries had become rough and hoarse as he continued to shout the man's name, "Hektor" repeatedly. The young blond man Hefestion had rescued and several others where holding Alexandros back who was visibly sobbing tears streaming down his face.

Caught up with them Jared anxiously scanned the water looking for any sign of the young man, but he did not resurface. A few moments later the planking he had been holding onto did and Alexandros give a shrill cry of grief and nearly flung himself overboard. About him men where helping the survivors aboard and Jared watched as Hefestion, Alexandros and the young blond haired man clung together weeping.

His own face was dripping with tears when he looked up Alexandros' voice caught his attention and he gave a great gasp and doubled over as though in sudden pain, which caused Bagoas to quickly lean down and rest his arms gently about him. "My gods…" Jared muttered stunned. "That's impossible, how? He's…"

"Hektor, son of Parmenion and did I not know otherwise I would say it was you." Bagoas said sadly as they watched the young man's limp body pulled from the still frothing waters of the Nile and given into Alexandros' outstretched arms. Alexandros clutched the lifeless youth to him and rocked back and forth sobbing as he stroked the sodden locks.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Strangers, Final

***This is the end of this series where everything is revealed between Jared, Alexandros and Hefestion.

* * *

><p>Foosteps resounded quietly behind him, Jared turned as Alexandros and Hefestion entered the room. They stood side by side before the scene that was still being played out.<p>

"Hektor, _philalexandros_," Alexandros bowed his head. Jared thought he heard Hefestion sniff, but when he glanced at the man he stood with eyes unblinking. With a quick wave of his hand Bagoas turned off the Tapestry.

"It is enough." He spoke gently but firmly and took Jared by the arm and pushed him toward a chair. He watched as Hefestion and Alexandros followed him toward a small couch.

"It is never over for me." Hefestion leaned forward pouring wine for each of them and spoke with a weighty sigh. "So many things a man forgets in life, but some things stay with him, as though cut into his skin, wounding him." His eyes met Jared's and he nodded, his handsome face flushing slightly. "Sometimes one's actions are inexcusable." Caught up in watching the tragedy on the Nile Jared had forgotten what Hefestion had recently done, but now he began to rise to his feet, his body tensing.

"Please, I beg of you, Jared, will you stay? A little, please?" Hefestion rose as well, reached out and attempted to grab hold of Jared who stepped further away. Alexandros jabbed him in the arm with his elbow and he lowered his arm. "I mean you no harm. I only wish…" His wide brow furrowed his handsome face was full of concern and confusion. "May I speak? As you see, you are quite safe." He gestured toward Bagoas and Alexandros. "I have been most inconsiderate, non, more than that." He shook his head, "Wicked, a fool and very unworthy of my ancestors and companions, and most of all, toward you." Jared looked at Alexandros who was watching Hefestion closely his arms crossed the expression on his face one of extreme scrutiny. He could see that the man was sincere, sweat ran down his face and his breathing was fast.

"I do not ask your forgiveness for my actions are beyond this, but I assure you…I… Hefestion turned his head, his lips pursed in concentration and Jared was shocked to see tears in his eyes when he turned back toward him. He pulled a ring from his own hand, kissed it, and pressed it into Jared's hand. "Take this it is very special to me." Jared heard Alexandros' gasp. "I am not a man usually given to such thoughtless actions. I have no excuse for my cruelty and vicious treatment of you. I have learned well my lesson." Before anyone could utter another word, Hefestion left the room.

"Non, leave him go." Alexandros grabbed Jared who was about to follow Hefestion. "We must speak. I think it will help you to understand." He sighed again, and shook his head muttering to himself in Greek. "This is too my error. I could have prevented so much…all of this that has occurred recently, but in my desire to gain something I had lost and aye, cherished I forgot myself. Come and sit, there is much we must speak of."

Jared was thoughtful for a moment his fingers playing on the ring in his palm, he shoved it onto a finger and then looked up. "What was Hektor to you?"

Alexandros looked away for a moment, then began to speak with a hint of sadness in his voice. "A companion I honored. He was the youngest son of Parmenion, a man I detested and yet one I also owed much to." Alexandros began to curse in Greek, and his face took on an expression Jared had never seen before. Yet, it seemed familiar. Then he realized he had seen that same look on Akhillies' face when he watched him on the Continuum Tapestry kill Hektor before the great walls of Troy. It was a face full of rage but also regret.

"Parmenion, you had him killed." Alexandros nodded briefly as he rose pacing about. His quick strides recalled to Jared a restless lion he had once seen in a zoo.

"Aye, and his son Philotas, I had no choice. They were powerful men and powerful men can be dangerous if they are not aligned with their King's desires." He threw up his hands and his voice grew hoarse as bitterness grew in it. "I am certain you would not see it that way, but I did what I had to do to protect myself, my conquests, my goals and the security of my army. Oh, aye, I have read what those who read and write of history say, what they think, but they were not there. Those little men who sit safe behind their desks, writings and books, and discuss such things as men do who have not had to prove themselves in the field. They did not have an army to lead. They have not ruled over other men. I take responsibility for my actions, they were mine, but such things never come easy. A king may be like other man in many ways, but in his hegemony, he is as Zeus and must show this in his every thought, deed, and word. This I learned when I was very young, perhaps too young for it may have hardened me too early, but in Macedon a man comes fast to manhood and there a king must be always ready to protect what the Gods have given into his care."

Alexandros paused to drink some wine then continued. "Hektor was a few years younger than us, perhaps five or so, but so unlike his father or brother, Philotas. He was more like Nicanor, as you know..." He laughed; the sound was harsh and full of pain. "Non, how could you know?" He stared at Jared long and hard. "The resemblance is so startling for a moment; I almost forgot you were not he. Nicanor was his brother, another of Parmenion's sons, but quite different than his father and his older brother Philotas. Hektor served under Nicanor and was like him in temperament –dutiful, but easy going and not given to the unbearable conceit of Philotas." He sighed and sank down upon a couch clasping his hands together.

Jared leaned toward him gently resting a hand upon his shoulder. "If it causes you pain you do not have to tell me anymore." Alexandros smiled ruefully and shook his head.

"Non, I can bear the pain. I have long lived with it, it has becomes something familiar to me now." He sighed and smiled sadly reaching out a hand to Jared's long hair. "You are so like him, truly. Were you both here before me together, I do not think I could tell you apart. You are like him in temperament as well as other small things I have noticed, such as the way you move your hands, the way your eyes light up when you speak of something exciting. Hefestion, too, has noted this. Tell, me do you think we live many lives? I have wondered about this at times. Pythagoras taught that man does. I have not known what I think, but when I saw you I began to wonder. There are ways you have about you that speak to me, I know them, I recognize them."

Jared shook his head. "I…I cannot say." He turned away his eyes suddenly filling with tears, remembering his first response to this man when he first saw him, and the other times, the strange desire he felt within him, the way he felt drawn to him, it was unlike any he had ever felt about anyone else. No, he amended. He had felt that way before with a few other people. However, they were rare and precious in his life holding a place he never really had understood. His brother was one. He knew brothers could be close, but there was something between them that was more than the closeness of two men born to the same parents. There had been times that he recalled now when he had felt he had known his brother before, once he had even thought he had recalled them together in France, both soldiers serving under Napoleon. It was a fantasy he had allowed himself when he was younger not ever understanding it. They had spun stories about it. Jared strode toward the window and looked out over the verdant green lawn watching some birds that were eating some crumbs scattered there. So many things in life were unknown, their meaning to be guessed at. It did leave a man wondering.

He turned. "He was your lover at one time, wasn't he?" Alexandros shook his head gently.

"Aye, my _eromenos._"

"Did Hefestion…was he…?"

"He knew, he did not mind." He smiled absently. His voice and expression was soft, as one lost in the bitter sweetness of memory. "What you do not know is that he had saved Hektor's life at Issos and Hektor was greatly appreciative of that and never forgot it." He shook his head. "No, they were never lovers, or if they were it was perhaps a passing thing, once or twice, it did not seem that way with them. I could tell I have known both men well." For a moment his eyes sparkled and his raised a brow rakishly. "Non, Hefestion, he had an _eromenos_ he favored, above all others, a green eyed youth with hair like snow. He remained his favorite for some time. "It was the custom in our day to mentor younger men who showed promise. Of course, when they are beautiful and willing it is hard to deny the desire." He smiled shyly as their eyes met.

"Green eyes, white blond hair…" Jared started. "I saw him, on the Tapestry, he was saved. Hephaistion rescued him."

"Aye, Gorgios. However, Hefestion and Hektor were dear companions. As you saw," Alexandros nodded toward the Tapestry, "Aye, Hefestion was able to save Gorgios, but he could not help me save Hektor, we tried…I tried, but failed." His voice rose and then fell listlessly with the memory. "Hefestion suffered greatly from his death as did I. We all did. Hektor was a young man of great presence and talent, a good officer, he would have risen high. He was an honorable man in whose company one always felt welcome and happy. It is a hard thing to lose such a man as an officer, harder yet, to lose such a man as a friend." Alexandros was quiet sipping his wine his large eyes thoughtful and soft with some hidden emotion Jared could only guess at.

"I am sorry. I…I -" Suddenly Jared burst out laughing. "I don't know why I am saying such a thing. It's absurd isn't it?" Immediately he sobered thinking on the scene he had watched, witnessed just a little while ago. "I am sorry, though, it…how terrible, how…" Then suddenly he found his eyes full of tears and sank down and covered his face and sobbed. He felt Alexandros' hand on his shoulder and then found himself resting in his arms. "I don't know why I'm crying. I don't understand." He shrugged and turned to Alexandros. "I only know I feel a great sorrow."

"I too as I did then."

Jared looked at Alexandros drinking in every detail of his person, remembering it as though for the last time. Gently he leaned his head against his shoulder and sighed as they joined hands and they sat quietly, neither speaking.

"Perhaps, once more, for one last time I could, we could…?" Jared looked into Alexandros' eyes feeling again that strange desire that drew him toward the man. "I do not understand it, but I know what I feel and it is love." Alexandros touched his face tenderly and kissed the ring on Jared's middle finger and replied. "I too."

* * *

><p>Jared stood quietly atop the hill that held the complex of the Palace of Fine Arts. He had run up the long rise toward the art museum wanting to catch the view of the Golden Gate Bridge with the mountains of Marin County in the distance as the rising sun lightened the long, dark stretch of the bay in between. The day was slightly breezy, and his hair was stroked back from his face by the wind. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear a nearby dog that began barking loudly when it spotted a squirrel. He had returned from Elysium last night. He was still full of wonder, still reliving it all over again, every moment of his time with the two men whom he had come to know so unexpectedly. He knew they were all part of one another somehow. He could not quite believe he was back among his own kind, in his own time, the reality of modern San Francisco, and not the mystery and fascination of Elysium. He would miss it. He knew he had played a part in something greater than himself and been given a gift, rare and precious beyond understanding. As he watched the radiant glow of the sun burn off San Francisco's famed morning fog, his fingers played with the large gold and ruby ring on his finger. He pulled it off studying the cameo, his own silhouette in little, perfectly down to the last detail. He stood a moment running his fingertip gently over the minute ancient Greek symbols incised neatly into the band of heavy gold – "<em>Hektor son of Parmenion, Philahefestion, Philalexandros.<em>" Gently he kissed it, placed it on his finger and with a soft smile began the long trek back down the hill.

Finis


End file.
